All Is Full Of Love
by Chinmoku
Summary: [Completo]Sua salvação veio por sonho, num deserto, num aroma... Numa missão suas feridas serão abertas e ela se verá perdendo as forças e lutando contra o desejo de morrer. E para isso, recorrerá a quem menos esperava. SakuXGaa e segredinhos... LEMON
1. Galerinha, leiam de novo, por favor!

**Atenção, por favor...**

E lá vou eu novamente!!!

Bem, resolvi mudar um pouco o fanfic... na verdade serão pequenas as mudanças... Acho que estou entendendo um pouco melhor o que quero fazer com o fic, mesmo com as minhas dificuldades. Acho que vai ficar bacaninha...

All Is Full Of Love não será um ffic longo… Apenas queria passar umas imagens bacaninhas para vocês... Espero que gostem!!

**Para os que já leram o fic, recomendo que releiam para ficarem a par das mudanças. **

Agora sim eu pretendo levar o ffic até o final!! Agradeço de coração a todos aqueles que deixaram reviews me incentivando!! Muito obrigada!

A classificação do ffic ficará como M por motivos como: conteúdo de caráter sexual, lemon, situações adultas (como chamam) e possível violência.

Desculpem toda a embolação!!

Boa leitura!!

**I do not own Naruto, so do NOT sue!! ****Just a fan writing something, ok?**

**Plus, Gaara rules!!!!!!! yeah!!! **

**_Chinmoku_  
**


	2. Oishii Kimochi

**(Para os que quiserem ouvir, a música All Is Full Of Love da Björk foi a música que me inspirou a escrever o ffic!) **

Daijobu!...Tudo bem!

Nani? ... O que?

Chotto Matte! ...Espere! Espere aí! Um momento!

Baka! ...Idiota!

Aho! ... Idiota! Imbecil!

Tasukete! ... Socorro!

Mou ... É algo como um suspiro.

Oyasumi ... Boa noite.

Oishii... Delicioso! Gostoso!

Oishii Kimochi pode ser traduzido como sentimento gostoso.

Boa leitura!

* * *

_**All is full of love**_

_**-By Chinmoku-**_

Capítulo 1 – Oishii Kimochi.

Aquilo... Mesmo de olhos fechados ela conseguia ver ao redor... Pelas sensações que sentia ela sabia onde estava. Uma brisa diferente acariciava sua pela como que revelando segredos antes escondidos. Desejos...

Um aroma gostoso a envolveu. Estava anestesiada pelo prazer que sentia.

Decidiu então abrir os olhos. O sol batia forte de modo que não conseguia enxergar muito bem, muito menos o ser que se encontrava em sua frente. Paz... 'Que paz gostosa é essa que sinto?' Sentia-se segura com ele... Mas quem era _ele_?

Podia sentir algo vindo daquela pessoa. Um sentimento... Uma energia...

Seu coração batia ansioso. Quem era ele? Quem? Por que ela sentia que ele a olhava com a alma?

Queria tocar nele...

Então ela vira a intensa luz do sol diminuir. Algo crescia do chão bem em sua frente. Parecia algo como paredes de areia. Então emocinou-se ao perceber que ele queria construir um palácio para ela. Ou melhor, para eles...

Sakura acordou se sentindo apaixonada. Como se novas flores brotassem em seu interior, redecorando-o. Abraçou o travesseiro com força, se esforçando ao máximo para manter as imagens do sonho frescas em sua memória. O estômago dando voltinhas emocionadas. _Podia ser real, _pensou.

Desde que Sakuke partira, ela afundara em estudos e treinos com a Quinta. Esforçou-se ao máximo para crescer, para melhorar. Não queria mais dar trabalho ao Naruto, Lee ou qualquer outro ninja da vila que já tivera que ajuda-la em alguma situação de risco. No próprio exame de Chuunin, quando vira Lee lutar por ela, ela prometera a si mesma que mudaria.

Pois bem, lutava todos os dias para isso. Guardou seu coração saudoso e partido com todas as suas forças.

Levantou-se decidida a aproveitar o dia com aquela sensação. Há tempos não se sentia tão viva por dentro. O tal sonho com paredes de areia sendo criadas, o sol, os deliciosos aromas, sensações e aquele ser, vez ou outra se repetiam. Ultimamente com mais freqüência e ela queria acreditar que alguém a chamava por meio deles. Queria muito...

* * *

"Mou... Naruto está atrasado." Disse olhando o riacho que passava por debaixo da ponte vermelha onde o antigo time sete tantas vezes se reunira antes. Os olhos fixos em algumas carpas que nadavam contra a correnteza.

"O que será que aconteceu?" Era fato que quando se tratava de uma missão Naruto era sempre o primeiro a aparecer. Ela sorriu às lembranças que surgiram em sua mente. Se havia algo constante em sua vida, esse algo era o Naruto. Seu melhor e mais confiável amigo.

Fechou os olhos tentando relembrar o sonho. _Hoje será um ótimo dia, _pensou animada,

"Good morning, Sakura-chan!" Naruto apareceu correndo.

"Mou, Naruto! Você sabe há quanto tempo estou esperando aqui?" Ela apoiou as mãos na cintura. Um gesto clássico de quando se mostrava impaciente.

"Ahaha... ano... – colocando uma das mãos atrás da cabeça ele riu embaraçado. – Aconteceram algumas coisas e..."

"Hai, hai. – Sakura o empurrou em direção aos portões da vila de Konoha, sem dar muita importância para a possível explicação. – Vamos indo."

Naruto se surpreendeu um pouco pela calma com que ela agira a manhã inteira. Enquanto caminhavam, ele a colocou a par do que realmente precisava ser feito. Não era uma missão lá muito complicada, visto que só precisariam contatar uns informantes aos arredores da Vila Oculta do Som e entregar uns pergaminhos ao Kazekage da Vila da Areia.

"Então... – ela tentou lutar contra o pensamento sobre o Uchiha que antes fizera parte de sua vida. – Vocês ainda estão tentando achá-lo?"

" Hmm... Acho que a questão é um pouco mais profunda que isso, mas não me informaram a fundo." Ele disse tentando parecer esperto.

"Ah, pode dizer que você não está a par de nada!" Sakura fez uma careta para ele e acelerou o passo.

* * *

A primeira parada seria em Suna. Os últimos momentos da primeira parte da viagem se seguiram sem silêncio e quando Sakura se viu rodeada pelo deserto o seu sonho pareceu mais real que nunca e foi exatamente quando ela se deu conta de um pequeno fato.

_E se a pessoa com quem andei sonhando for o Kazekage Gaara?_

_**E daí se for ele?**_

_Como assim 'e daí'?_

_**É só um sonho, não é real.**_

_Verdade, mas..._

_**Mas?**_

_Por que diabos não consigo me acalmar?_

A discussão interna seguiu por mais uns minutos até que ela se conformou que um sonho é apenas um sonho e nada mais. Não tinha nada de real naquilo por mais que quisesse ou não quisesse.

"Tudo bem, Sakura-chan?"

"Hai, só estou com um pouco de calor." Ela forçou seu melhor sorriso.

"Hnnnn" de olhos semi-serrados ele se aproximou dela como que duvidando. Seus olhos escaneando seu rosto com uma proximidade quase absurda.

Ela corou com a repentina proximidade e o acertou, derrubando-o, e fechando os olhos com força.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo, baaka?"

Naruto coçou a cabeça abrindo um sorriso para ela que por sua vez sorriu de volta.

"Nee, Sakura-chan... – de repente sério, Naruto se levantou, os punhos fechados ao lado de seu corpo. Seus olhos azuis se voltaram gentis para a amiga. – Daijobu, eu falhei em minha promessa de trazê-lo de volta, demo... demo..."

Agora o loiro estava olhando para o chão, os olhos num mixto de dor e raiva, os punhos tremendo.

"Naruto..." a voz macia dela soou baixa. _Ele tem se preocupado comigo desde então, _concluiu.

"Eu não deixarei que ele a machuque de novo!" Ele a fitou, o olhar afiado.

Seus olhos azuis brilhavam belos e intensos na luz e calor do deserto. Seus próprios cabelos louros brilhavam como se fossem o próprio Sol. Sakura se surpreendeu, Naruto crescera. Não era mais um menininho inconseqüente e sonhador, mas um jovem homem que lutava por seus ideais. Ela escondeu suas mãos atrás de si por um momento, fitando o céu azul e distante.

"Sabe, Naruto?" Seu rosto estava plácido neste momento. Sakura sentia-se contente pelo carinho do amigo.

_Sim, isso é mais que o suficiente para mim. _Ela sorriu.

"Nani? Nani?"

"Nunca tinha reparado no quão bonito você se transformou..."

Um momento de silêncio tomou conta do jovem enquanto ele tentava processar aquelas palavras. Porém, quando finalmente a ficha caiu, Sakura já estava ao longe correndo em direção aos portões de Suna e mandando língua para ele.

"EH! CHOTTO MATTE!"

* * *

Chegando à torre do Kazekage eles logo foram convidados a entrarem numa sala fresca enquanto aguardavam.

Após beberem água Naruto estudou sua amiga. Sakura estava corada da caminhada ao Sol intenso, os olhos sonhadores voltados para a areia do deserto. Tinha se tornado uma bela mulher. A área médica com certeza afinou sua feminilidade, pensou.

Após poucos minutos foram recebidos pelo Kazekage.

"Yo, Gaara! Quanto tempo!"

Gaara acenou que sim, olhando o entusiasmado loiro em sua frente antes de se voltar para a companheira dele. Seus olhos estudaram a jovem com interesse, visto que ela não conseguia fita-lo muito bem. Parece entretida em alguma batalha interna e, de fato, Sakura estava se concentrando em não corar diante do pensamento de que aquele ser de cabelos ruivos poderia ser o mesmo ser de seus sonhos. Ela sacudiu a cabeça e sorriu antes de fazer uma mesura.

"Sentem-se."

Gaara juntou as folhas que estavam espalhadas por cima da mesa a fim de arrumar espaço para os documentos que os viajantes viriam a entregar.

Naruto retirou de sua mochila uns pergaminhos antes de se sentar.

"Aqui estão os relatórios e mensagens da Godaime." Disse ao entregá-lo e depois se espalhando na cadeira oferecida.

Sakura permaneceu em silêncio, observando os olhos de Gaara escanearem atentamente o conteúdo ali escrito e depois observando os móveis e objetos do lugar. A mesa que os separavam do Kazekage era fina num tom avermelhado. Havia prateleiras com livros nas paredes, também no mesmo tom avermelhado. _Que exótico, _a jovem pensou se perguntando quem decorara aquela sala. _Imagino que não tenha sido você, ne, Kazekage-sama? _

"Compreendo." Ele disse por fim, voltando a estudar os dois viajantes. Sakura parecia mais tranqüila agora. Sentada ereta e com as mãos juntas sobre as pernas, ela esperava em silêncio, provavelmente perdida em seus pensamentos.

Gaara se levantou, fitando as estrelas que começavam a surgir no céu.

"Antes de partirem, fiquem por uns dias. Estou esperando que Kankurou volte com algumas respostas. – Ele se voltou para os viajantes. – Venham comigo."

Durante o percurso nada foi dito.

"A vila da areia tem prosperado muito, pelo que vejo." Naruto comentou.

Gaara acenou que sim.

Eles vieram pelo caminho observando atentamente as mudanças da região. Estavam agora numa área que parecia ser puramente residencial. Sakura vez ou outra se impressionava com uma ou outra casa.

"Deve ser gostoso morar aqui... É tão calmo."

Pararam em frente a um portão alto e imponente que se encontrava aberto para um jardim simples, porém ornamentado. Havia alguns bancos de pedra espalhados pelo dito jardim e mais adiante estava a morada de Gaara e seus irmãos. A casa não diferia muito das demais casas da região. Suas janelas eram grandes e estavam abertas e convidativas em meio àquela temperatura fresca de início da noite. Numa das janelas do segundo andar havia um rastro de luz indicando que havia alguém por lá.

Naruto farejou o ar. "Hmmmmm... oishii! O que é?"

"Temari..." Gaara estendeu a mão para abrir a porta de entrada, já há muito sabendo do que se tratava. A irmã andara comprando incensos de canela compulsivamente desde que ele mencionara que achava o aroma agradável.

Sakura fechou os olhos, apreciando o aroma. "Ela tem um bom gosto... esse aroma é..." Ela se calou, terminando a frase mentalmente com um _apaixonante._

No salão de entrada havia alguns sofás de aparência confortável, algumas plantas, candelabros com velas em cima das mesinhas de canto, pinturas e outros objetos de decoração.

Subiram um lance de escadas.

"Você pode ficar neste quarto. - A voz monótona de Gaara soou, quase como se estivesse entediado. – O quarto em frente ao seu pertence ao Kankurou e ao lado esquerdo está o de Temari."

Naruto assentiu que sim e abriu a porta se deparando com um quarto espaçoso. "Yehei!" O loiro correu e se deixou cair animado na cama. Havia também uma escrivaninha de madeira com frutas, água e algo mais que Sakura não pôde distinguir em cima desta. Além de papel e tinta.

"Perto da escada há um banheiro onde poderão se lavar. Há mais dois no andar de baixo."

"E toalhas?" Naruto ainda rolava pela cama.

"Você está em cima delas, aho!" Sakura sentia-se embaraçada pelo amigo.

"Hehe! Hai! Hai!"

Sakura sentiu um toque em seu ombro direito e quase pulou. Gaara disse para ir com ele até seu quarto. Seu estômago se contraiu gelado ao pensamento de ficar sozinha com o Kazekage. _Tasukete, Naruto! Não me deixe sozinha com ele. _Ela olhou para o amigo como que pedindo socorro ou companhia.

"Ja. Oyasumi, Sakura-chan! Sonhe com os anjos!" Naruto acenava um tchauzinho animado para a amiga.

Sakura baixou a cabeça, sem esperanças. _BAKA! _

* * *

Seguindo Gaara pelo corredor ela se esforçou para se acalmar. Observou com apreço a decoração local.

"Ano... Sua casa é bem bonita." Disse tentando quebrar o doloroso silêncio. A resposta ao comentário foi um "Hn." O jeito era continuar em silêncio, ela pensou, sendo que vez ou outra lançava um olhar discreto para a criatura exótica ao seu lado. _Ele também mudou muito, _pensou ao notar que ele já era mais alto que ela.

Gaara parou de repente ao lado de uma porta. "Este é o seu quarto. – Ele fez uma pausa, fitando-a antes de acrescentar – Sakura Haruno."

Os olhos da garota se exclamaram e se encontraram com os dele. Ela enrubesceu ao vê-lo se aproximar ao ponto dela se ver de encontro a uma das paredes. Ele continuava sério quando se inclinou para mais perto da ninja, invadindo seu espaço pessoal.

"Cuidado, as noites aqui tendem a ser bem frias. – disse quase sussurrando em seu ouvido. – E você não parece bem."

Ao entrar no quarto, ainda em choque Sakura foi surpreendida por um aroma gostoso. _Incensos, _pensou. Ali também havia frutas, água fresca e a maioria das coisas encontradas no quarto de Naruto, porém, achara seu quarto mais confortável. A larga janela estava aberta e por ela podia ver o deserto segundo para longe dali.

_Uma cena muito bonita_, pensou ao ver que a lua cheia dava um tom azulado a toda aquela areia.

Ela suspirou, se voltando para o rapaz que se encontrava em silêncio, fitando o nos olhos. _O que será que você viu para me dizer aquilo? O que você sabe que eu mesma não sei? E o que é... esse frio em meu estômago?_

Estudaram-se em silêncio por uns momentos. Gaara, então, apontou para uma outra porta não muito longe da de seu quarto. "Meus aposentos, caso precise de algo."

Sem dizer mais nada ele se virou e partiu deixando uma atordoada Sakura para trás.

Continua...

* * *

**Ahhh! Agora sim eu me sinto melhor com o ffic! Espero que tenham gostado... Digam o que acharam, sim?  
**

**Até mais!**


	3. Aromas

Yoshi! Agradeço de coração as reviews novas! Yehei!

Tsuki-kun, O Gaara não foi para a classe média. Rsrssrs... Eu só não me sentia confortável com a idéia. Achei que algo menos gritante poderia se encaixar melhor e não deixar de ter sua classe, né? Hazukashii! Arigatou!

Ah, meu word deu para colocar crase em tudo quando é "a"... Portanto, se virem erros do tipo, tentem ignorar! Rs...

Eu me empolguei um pouquinho...rsrs... mas relaxem que tudo tem uma boa explicação... ou não!

Boa leitura!

* * *

Dame. … Pare.

Ja, minna! ... Até, pessoal.

Omoshiroi ... interessante...

Sumimasen...Sinto Muito... Desculpe... (polido)

Gomennasai... Desculpe-me.

Demo... Porém...Mas...

Ittai... Isso dói... Dói demais...

Ii, desu... Está tudo bem...

Dekimashita... Está feito! Está pronto!

Yoshi! ...Beleza!

Ikuso... Vamos logo.

Doshite koko ni? ... Por que está aqui? O que faz aqui?

Nani ou Nani ka ou Nan desu ka... O que? O que foi?

Irasshaimase! ... Seja(m) bem vindo(s)

Nani wo sore? ... O que foi aquilo?

Watashi no ramen ... Meu ramen!

* * *

_**All Is Full Of Love**_

_-By Chinmoku-_

**Capítulo 2- Aromas.**

Sakura acordou sentindo frio. _Baka, esqueci de fechar a janela. _Com o máximo da força de vontade que conseguiu reunir ela se levantou para ir até a janela. _Nem sinal do Sol, _pensou. Ficou alguns minutos estudando o céu negro, sentindo os arrepios que lhe percorriam o corpo a cada brisa que passava. Ela se abraçou como que num consolo quando flashes indesejáveis do passado passearam por sua mente.

Agora, sem a menor vontade de voltar a dormir ela deu as costas para a janela aberta, já totalmente esquecida de que se levantara para fechá-la. Abriu a porta de seu quarto decidida a dar uma volta e encarou ambos os lados do corredor sombrio com um suspiro. Todas as portas estavam fechadas e não havia nenhum sinal de que algum dos companheiros pudesse estar acordado àquela hora. E mesmo que quisesse, não conseguiria dormir, não com aqueles pensamentos. _Esquece isso! Já se passou muito tempo!_ Repreendeu-se enquanto descia as escadas o mais silenciosamente que achou ser possível.

Seu coração parecia afundar a cada degrau. Aquele silêncio mortal esmagando-a. "Dame... – sussurrou a si mesma, levando seu punho direito fechado ao coração. – Já passou..."

Por fim, chegou ao salão de entrada, distinguindo mais ou menos os móveis e suas posições na penumbra. Parou em frente à porta de saída ponderando se sairia mesmo para caminhar ou não. A mão na maçaneta, pronta para girá-la.

"Não imaginava que sonambulismo fosse algo seu..."

Sakura quase pulou, seu coração de repente pulsando freneticamente pelo recente susto.

"Sumimasen, Kazekage-sama. – Disse polidamente ao se voltar para o dono da voz, fazendo uma mesura. Sentia-se como uma criança que estava fazendo algo errado quando foi surpreendida. - Pensei em caminhar, já que perdi o sono."

"Gaara." Ele disse, a voz monótona e desprovida de emoção.

"Hai! – Ela fez uma pausa – Gaara."

Em meio à escuridão do aposento, ela pôde ouvi-lo se levantar de um dos cantos onde estava e até mesmo distingui-lo como um vulto negro a caminhar pelo ambiente. Logo após viu nascer a chama de uma vela. Depois outra e mais outra.

"Ano... – Sakura sentou-se num dos sofás, abraçando uma almofada como que para se esconder atrás dela. Baixou os olhos para o chão onde podia observar os desenhos exóticos de um tapete estilo persa. – Gomennasai, por andar assim no meio da madrugada."

"Hn. - Foi a resposta. - Prefere que acenda as luzes?"

"Iie, assim está bom..." Sakura observou-o sentar-se numa poltrona não muito distante dela e novamente baixou os olhos.

"Também não consegue dormir?" Perguntou.

"Mais ou menos."

Ela fez que sim, compreendendo o que ele quis dizer. Então levantou os olhos para estudar o companheiro insone. Aos olhos de Sakura, Gaara parecia incrivelmente mudado e em paz dentro de si. Ela observou a coloração de seus olhos à luz das chamas das velas. _Como são brilhantes, _pensou admirada. Então ele a fitou de volta e esperou que ela desviasse o olhar como na tarde anterior. No entanto, para sua surpresa Sakura não o fizera, estava por demais entretida em seus pensamentos para perceber o que fazia.

"Nee, Gaara... – Ela desviou o olhar para a chama da vela mais próxima. – O que quis dizer com 'eu não pareço bem'?"

"Foi por isso que não conseguiu dormir? Pelo que eu disse?"

"Iie."

"Então você sabe o que eu quis dizer."

Sakura baixou os olhos para os desenhos do tapete compreendendo que ele sabia e sorriu.

"Acho melhor nem perguntar como conseguiu ver dentro de mim tão facilmente." Disse afável.

"..."

"Sabe, vendo-o tão bem assim depois de tudo o que já passou... – ela apertou a almofada com um pouco mais de força, ainda não acreditando no que diria a seguir. – Sinto um pouco de inveja."

Gaara desviou o olhar para uma janela onde podia ver a lua cheia baixa no céu escuro.

"Hoje é noite de lua cheia e é quando o Shukaku mais se inquieta. – Ele entrecruzou os dedos das mãos, voltando a estudar a jovem. – Não sinta inveja disso."

Sakura esboçou um sorriso. "Hai... Sumimasen."

Ficaram um tempo em silêncio, presos em seus próprios pensamentos. Gaara estudando a garota de cabelos rosados enquanto esta se perdia nos desenhos do tapete. Ele pensou em como era fácil ler suas expressões corporais. Imaginava ser impossível que ninguém de Konoha tivesse percebido o que era tão óbvio para ele.

"A sua dor não é física – ele disse por fim. – E para ela acabar você não pode continuar a negá-la."

Sakura sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas e lutou para contê-las.

"Demo... Demo... Ittai..." Ela sussurrou como se temesse escutar suas próprias palavras.

"Você luta contra seus próprios pensamentos. Isso passará quando se acertar consigo mesma."

Ela fez que sim, entendia o que ele queria dizer. Enxugou as lágrimas que ameaçavam escorrer. _Eu me sinto uma boba..._

"Arigatou, Gaara. – Seus olhos se encontraram e se estudaram. – Você é muito gentil."

Um certo desconforto passou por dentro do jovem insone. Desde quando ele era gentil? Pelo que acreditava não dissera nada demais que o fizesse parecer... gentil.

Para variar, ela não conseguia sequer imaginar o que se passava dentro dele visto que ele continuava apático encarando-a. Então, ela se lembrou de algo.

"Amanhã, eu e Naruto sairemos em uma pequena missão para a Tsunade-sama. Gostaria de vir conosco? Isto é... – Ela apressadamente se corrigiu. – se não estiver ocupado e quiser vir conosco..."

"Que tipo de missão?" Gaara não sabia se deveria ficar curioso ou não.

"Ah! Se eu contar você não irá!"

_Mudou de humor de novo, _ele notou pensando que deveria ser assim que ela escondia o que sentia.

Ouviu-a contar sobre os treinos com a Quinta e que agora dominava bem as artes médicas. Gaara sentia-se curioso pelo modo como ela falava com ele, de repente tão confortável em sua presença. Falando animadamente como se fossem amigos há tempos. Uma sensação gostosa aquela, ele admitiu, mesmo que em segredo.

Passado algum tempo, já completamente relaxada, Sakura começou a se sentir sonolenta.

"Com sono?" Ele perguntou vendo-a quase escorregando no sofá.

"Hai... um sono bem gostoso. – Ela abraçou a almofada numa posição mais confortável, já quase deitada agora. – Mas eu quero ficar mais um pouco aqui."

Gaara se perguntou se ela sabia que estava na presença dele ou se acreditava estar sonhando. Afinal, ela acabara de dizer que queria ficar mais ali, naquela sala... Onde ele estava... Ninguém se sentia confortável em sua presença, como ela conseguia?

Ela bocejou, seus olhos se fechando tentadoramente. Sentia-se tão pesada que imaginava ser impossível que pudesse se levantar para ir até seu quarto.

Alguns minutos se passaram antes de Gaara a chamar pelo nome para saber se ela ainda estava acordada.

"Ii, desu. Deixe-me ficar mais um pouco aqui com você..."

Surpreso com aquelas palavras e olhando a garota, Gaara não sabia dizer se ela ainda estava consciente ou não. O mais provável era que não. Ele se levantou e apagou uma das velas, chocado com o fato de alguém diferente de seus irmãos querer ficar no mesmo ambiente que ele por vontade própria.

"Quero sonhar aquilo de novo." Sakura murmurou quase que ininteligivelmente, uma expressão afável em seu rosto.

"Nani ka?" Gaara voltou-se para a garota, se esquecendo de apagar as outras velas.

"O sonho do deserto... com o Sol... aromas... e..."

Esperou que ela continuasse, mas nada mais ouviu. E quase sorriu fitando seu adormecido rosto.

"Omoshiroi..."

* * *

Naruto apertava os olhos enquanto cruzava os braços e acenava que sim. O Sol já estava alto no céu e eles ainda não haviam se decidido como proceder naquela situação.

"Esse deve ser o melhor, não? Tem que ser esse!" Ele perguntava para Sakura que se encostara a uma parede, desconsolada com o calor.

Gaara observava aquela cena sem saber como eles criavam tanto caso para escolher uma garrafa de sakê.

"Mou, Naruto! Decida-se de uma vez! A Shizune deu uma lista de coisas para comprarmos ainda!" Sakura se abanava, ligeiramente impaciente.

"Demo... – Naruto ficou meio azul. – Isso porque você não ouviu as especificações todas..." Ele se lembrou do breve encontro com a Quinta antes de partir e estremeceu.

"Hai, hai! - Ela o empurrou pelos ombros em direção ao caixa. - Qualquer coisa eu assumo a culpa..."

Enquanto Naruto recomendava incessantemente ao dono da loja para ter cuidado com a última garrafa do sakê escolhido, Sakura se voltou para Gaara.

"Ano... Gomennasai, não imaginei que fôssemos demorar tanto. – Ela se aproximou com a lista feita pela Shizune. – Você saberia onde poderíamos encontrar esses ingredientes?"

Gaara escaneou rapidamente a lista. "Especiarias?"

"Hai. – Sakura sorriu. – Faremos uma festa surpresa para Tsunade-sama em breve. Aliás, você, Temari-san e Kankurou-san estão convidados, os convites deverão chegar em breve."

Ele acenou que sim, mesmo que aquilo não quisesse dizer que ele compareceria.

"Yoshi! – Naruto apareceu sorrindo com a garrafa embrulhada. – Dekimashitatebayo!"

"Ikuso." Gaara saiu para o sol escaldante esperando que os dois ninjas de Konoha se adiantassem.

* * *

Enquanto seguiam para a próxima loja, Sakura e Naruto perceberam que atraiam a atenção dos nativos da região, não importava em que lado da cidade estivessem sempre viam pessoas cochichando e olhando para eles. E foi quando se lembraram de que estavam nada mais nada menos que na companhia do Kazekage da vila. E de fato, Gaara não costumava andar na companhia de estrangeiros ou de qualquer pessoa que não seus irmãos.

Naruto continuava alegre, abraçando a garrafa repetindo o quanto estava aliviado por ter conseguido se livrar da bronca que levaria caso comprasse a garrafa errada. Sakura olhou adiante para a pessoa que indicava o caminho para a loja de especiarias. Lembranças da noite anterior passearam pela sua mente e ela corou, socando-se mentalmente ao pensamento de que desabafara demais com uma pessoa que mal conhecia enquanto se perguntava o que dera nela para ter feito aquilo.

_Ela se lembrou de que acordara no sofá da sala com Naruto a cutucando com um hashi._

"_Doshite koko ni, Sakura-chan?"_

_Sakura se espreguiçara. "Hmmm... como dormi bem! Eh? Naruto? – Ela espanou o sono dos olhos com as costas das mãos e olhou ao redor se lembrando do que estava fazendo ali. – Er... Ano... Acho que apaguei no sofá enquanto conversava com o Kazekage-sama."_

"_Gaara." A voz de Gaara soou não muito longe da sala. Vindo da cozinha ele logo apareceu no aposento._

_Sakura corou pela cena embaraçosa em que se encontrava e foi quando ela notou que havia um cobertor em cima dela. O que imaginou ser um feito dele._

Com o estômago se contraindo de nervoso, a kunoichi voltou ao presente, observando que tanto Naruto quanto Gaara a fitavam como que esperando uma resposta.

"Nani?" Ela sorriu tentando disfarçar a sua 'ausência'.

Naruto avisava que já haviam chegado à loja enquanto abria a porta de entrada. Ao entrar, viram várias prateleiras com especiarias dos mais variados tipos. Aromas variados envolvendo os três visitantes.

"Pela lista, são os mais exóticos daqui." – Gaara disse passando os olhos pelas prateleiras.

"Irasshaimase! – O vendedor fizera uma mesura. – Kazekage-sama! É uma honra!"

Gaara pegou a lista das mãos de Sakura. "Levaremos esses itens." Ele segurou o papel em frente aos olhos do vendedor, sua voz demonstrando um quê de impaciência.

"Hai! Separa-los-ei imediatamente!" O homem saiu quase que voando para atender ao pedido.

Naruto observava a cena meio confuso, coçando a cabeça como quem tenta se lembrar de algo há muito esquecido.

"Aromas gostosos... – Sakura passeava pela loja com interesse. – Costuma vir muito aqui?"

"Não exatamente. - Gaara cruzara os braços, a mente voltando algumas semanas no tempo. – Temari é quem vem atualmente."

"Nani wo sore?" Sem se agüentar mais o loiro perguntou sobre o episódio anterior.

Sakura acenava uma 'Dame' para o amigo visto que Gaara não parecia exatamente convidativo a falar sobre o assunto.

"Yo! Que coincidência encontrá-los aqui!" Temari entrara na loja acenando para os três.

"Temari-san!" Sakura cumprimentou-a.

"Sakura! Uzumaki Naruto! Como vão? Sinto por não tê-los recepcionado ontem."

"Que nada, não se preocupe."

Temari e Naruto se cumprimentaram.

"Mas, então? O que fazem aqui?" Ela lançou o olhar para o irmão mais novo.

"..." Gaara limitou-se a olhar para as pessoas que passavam apressadas pelas ruas.

"Viemos comprar umas especiarias para a festa surpresa da Godaime e vocês estão convidados." Naruto disse enquanto recebia do vendedor as sacolas com as especiarias. Sakura se ocupava em separar o dinheiro para pagar pelos materiais. Temari fez que sim.

"Ano sa! Ano sa! Vocês têm algum problema com o dono da loja?"

Sakura cobriu o rosto com uma das mãos pela indiscrição do companheiro. O dono da loja empalidecendo ligeiramente e Temari segurando um riso.

"Não temos não, temos, Gaara?"

O irmão mais novo nada fez para esconder seu descontentamento.

"Bem, descobri pelo Hazue-san que meu _irmãozinho_ – Temari deu certa ênfase no irmãozinho, provavelmente para provocá-lo. – gosta e muito de certos aromas amadeirados."

"E desde então ela vem comprando compulsivamente aqui. A vila inteira já deve estar a par do que eu gosto ou não." Gaara disse impaciente, sua expressão ligeiramente mais irritada.

"Por isso a canela!" Sakura pensou alto.

"Hai! Então, passei a comprar incensos e materiais do tipo. – Ela colocou as mãos na cintura. – Mas ele nem me agradece pelo gesto carinhoso."

Percebendo o olhar que o jovem Kazekage lançava à irmã, Sakura empurrou Naruto para fora visando coibir uma briga entre os irmãos. "Bem, já que terminamos com as compras podemos voltar, ne? Esqueçamos isso, né?"

"Eh? Demo..." O amigo tentava dizer algo.

"Se esquecer o assunto eu te pago um ramen na volta, que acha?" A kunoichi sussurrou para o amigo.

"Ramen? – Os olhos do loiro brilharam sonhadores. – Watashi no ramen! Yehei!"

Ela suspirou aliviada ao ver que estavam prontos para retornar agora. Pensava agora em como conseguiria uma chance para agradecer pela conversa e cobertor da noite anterior. Seus passos diminuiram até a garota parar de andar. Um dedo indicador pousado em seus lábios e os olhos voltados para o chão.

"Algum problema?" Temari fitou-a.

"Hmm... esqueci de comprar uma coisa na loja. Por que vocês não voltam na frente?"

"Ah, ficarei com você, faz tempo que não conversamos! – Temari acenou a Naruto e Gaara que voltassem sem elas. – Assim você me conta as novidades!"

"Hmm, hai!"

* * *

"Irasshaimase!" – Hazue fez uma mesura ao ouvir o sino da porta de entrada. "Eh? Esqueceram de algo?"

"Iie. Hazue-san, esta é Sakura Haruno de Konoha, como já conheceu, porém não tão formalmente."

Eles se cumprimentaram.

"Ela está procurando algo para presentear meu irmão Gaara."

Sakura enrubesceu ferozmente, seu estômago de repente lotado de borboletas.

"Nani? O que a faz pensar isso?" Perguntou exasperada.

Temari riu, dando-lhe um tapinha afável nas costas. Hazue sorria, seus olhos azuis se voltando gentis para a mais nova cliente.

"Se vier comigo verá coisas que achará muito interessantes." Hazue já tinha certa idade e era dotado de uma cabeleira branca e uma paciência que poderia ser comparada a de um monge.

Embaraçada, Sakura fez que sim e olhou para a companheira que acenava para que se adiantasse de uma vez.

"Vamos, vamos... Eu tenho uma idéia, se quiser uma opinião."

Num dos cantos da loja se depararam com um boticário. As variadas gavetinhas com etiquetas indicando seu conteúdo. Sakura sentia seu coração batendo forte. Fitou o grande objeto de madeira sem saber como proceder. Na verdade, mal sabia o que iria comprar.

"Ano..."

"Se me permite, - Hazue abriu uma gaveta revelando palitinhos que Sakura percebeu serem incensos. – Estes são os preferidos do jovem Kazekage."

"Mas já há um monte desses lá em casa. – Temari apontou. – Imagino que ela queira algo diferente e especial. Ne, Sakura?"

A garota estava escarlate quando fez que sim.

"Mostre aqueles... É uma ocasião _especial_." Temari repetiu o especial, ignorando o olhar desesperado que Sakura lhe lançava.

"Especial...Hmmm... - Hazue abriu uma outra gaveta, retirando um incenso. – O que acha desse aroma minha jovem? É amadeirado também."

Sakura fechou os olhos ao inalar o aroma. Era delicioso... Um aroma quente, macio, quase palpável.

"Demo, e se ele não gostar?" Ela leu o nome escrito na gavetinha de madeira, guardando-o mentalmente.

"Os presentes devem vir do coração, jovem Haruno. O que sua intuição lhe diz sobre esse aroma?"

Ela fechou os olhos a fim de se concentrar. Um sorriso rapidamente aparecendo em seu rosto.

"Certo, acho que levarei cinco desses... Melhor, sete!"

Temari sorria de modo nada discreto.

"Bela escolha. Embrulharei num papel de seda para a senhorita."

Sakura respirou aliviada, já não tão tensa como antes, _não foi tão difícil assim_. Difícil mesmo seria dar o presente ao destinatário.

"Interessantíssima escolha!" Temari acompanhou-a ao balcão da loja.

"Eh? Doshite?"

"Nada... Só que Patchouli é realmente um aroma _exótico_."

Sakura observou que Hazue estava distante agora, ocupado em embrulhar os incensos.

"Ano, como sabia o que eu pretendia fazer? Ele disse alguma coisa?"

Temari balançou a cabeça em negação. "Que nada. Gaara não costuma comentar sobre essas coisas..."

_Essas coisas? _Sakura estava intrigada.

"Estava descendo as escadas para pegar água quando os ouvi conversar e pelo pouco que ouvi parecia bem pessoal."

Hazue entregara o embrulho para Sakura. "Aproveite enquanto a lua está cheia, ela certamente ajudará."

Sem entender muito aquele conselho, ela agradeceu antes de retornar com Temari.

"E?" Sakura esperava uma continuação da história por parte da loura.

"Bem, resumindo... Imaginei que iria querer agradecer de alguma forma."

Sakura sentia-se agitada por dentro, quase eufórica."E foi ele quem me cobriu?"

"Nani? Ele a cobriu também?"

"A..ano... por favor, não comente nada. Ele pode entender errado."

O sorriso que Temari lhe lançava como resposta não era nada digno de confiança.

"Hmm e já sabe como fará para lhe dar isso?"

O silêncio da companheira serviu como resposta.

"Ahh... Tive uma outra idéia que acho que ele gostará muito."

* * *

Naquela noite o quarteto havia jantado fora, aproveitando a calmaria. Já haviam retornado há um bom tempo agora. Naruto e Temari conversavam sobre os mais variados assuntos, o nome Shikamaru aparecendo vez ou outra na conversa. Gaara se ausentara fazia poucos minutos. Sakura sentia que passaria mal a qualquer momento e as indicações silenciosas de Temari para que subisse logo não a ajudavam em nada.

Tentando se convencer de que não era nada demais, Sakura reuniu o máximo de forças, ou insanidade segundo ela, que conseguiu e se levantou.

"Jya, minna... Acho que vou subir também."

Temari sorria quase que maldosamente se lembrando que ela esquecera convenientemente de contar para Sakura que Patchouli era um aroma altamente afrodisíaco. Não que ela acreditasse que alguma coisa séria saísse dali, mas seria no mínimo sugestivo. Ainda mais sabendo que seu irmão conhecia bem as fragrâncias e seus significados. Mesmo que ele não acreditasse muito nessas 'baboseiras', como ele dizia, Gaara sabia mais sobre o assunto que a própria Temari.

"Eu me pergunto o que ele vai pensar quando perceber o que ela escolheu para ele." Temari pensou alto, segurando um riso malicioso.

"Nani? Nani?" Naruto coçou a cabeça.

"Ah, um livro que estou lendo. – Ela se levantou, apoiando seu gigantesco leque no ombro esquerdo. – O que acha de treinarmos um pouco?"

"Yoshi!" Naruto se levantou, reconhecendo que ficar parado não era algo que gostava muito.

* * *

Já se passara alguns minutos desde que Gaara ouvira batidas em sua porta e permitira que a ninja da vila da folha entrasse em seus aposentos. Ele estava sentado na janela, uma das pernas dobrada onde um de seus braços se encontrava relaxadamente apoiado.

_O que diabos estou fazendo? Eu posso claramente ouvir meu coração!__Calma! Sem pânico..._

Sakura estava entre Gaara e sua cama, as mãos escondidas atrás de suas costas. A colcha verde-musgo com bordados dourados da cama chamou-lhe a atenção ao entrar no quarto. Ao seu lado direito havia uma porta que dava para o banheiro da suíte. Ao seu lado esquerdo havia uma escrivaninha relativamente grande com pastas, papeis e tinta entre outros objetos 'enfeitando-a', e no canto a porta por onde entrara. Era um quarto bem espaçoso, pensou.

"Ano... queria agradecer por ontem. – Sakura trouxe suas mãos para frente, revelando um embrulho em papel de seda. – E sabendo que gosta de aromas amadeirados..."

Gaara fez que sim, estudando a jovem. Ele observou-a ir até sua mesa e abrir o embrulho. Um aroma conhecido atingindo-o antes mesmo de o objeto ser aceso. Intrigado ele desceu da janela, mantendo-se encostado a ela, de costas para a Lua no céu. As brisas frescas da noite entrando no aposento, espalhando ainda mais a fragrância pelo lugar.

Sakura voltou-se para ele, prendendo o incenso na lateral da janela. Seus cabelos dançando em meio à brisa.

"Assim, o aroma não fica forte demais." Ela apontou para a fumaça que se misturava com o vento do deserto.

Gaara observou-a fechar os olhos e dizer que apreciara muito aquele aroma quando Hazue lhe mostrara na loja. Sakura estava junto a ele, também apoiada na janela, porém, voltada para o céu. Gaara a via balançar discretamente como se ouvisse alguma música que ele não conseguia. Seus braços se encostando vez ou outra no movimento.

Distraída, ela não sabia que um par de olhos verdes a estudava intensamente enquanto apreciava aquela sensação.

"Apesar de ser uma fragrância quente, combina bem com a baixa temperatura do deserto a noite."

"Patchouli..."

Sakura abriu os olhos para estudá-lo.

"Oras, então você conhece! E eu pensando que seria uma surpresa."

As luzes se apagaram e ouviu-se ao longe um grito de Temari dizendo 'Gomen!'.

"Acertou de novo a rede elétrica." Gaara explicou sem nenhum sinal de surpresa em seu rosto.

"Ah, entendo. – Sakura riu. – Bem, ao menos dá para ver melhor o céu."

As borboletas em seu estômago estavam agitadas e Sakura se perguntava se ele percebia isso. Uma sensação gostosa, delirante...

"Esse aroma parece..." Ela pensou alto lembrando-se de algo.

"Com o de seu sonho?" Ele terminou o pensamento dela com a pergunta.

A garota soltou uma exclamação se afastando dele em direção à mesa, fingindo ocupar-se com o embrulho dos incensos que restavam.

"Como sabe... do meu sonho?" Perguntou como quem não quer nada.

"Você contou ontem... – Ele se aproximara, divertido com a tensão que vinha da garota. – Não se lembra?"

"..."

"Sonhos com o deserto..."

"Hai..."

As imagens do sonho e aroma do incenso fazendo-a sorrir. Lembrava claramente do Sol, das sensações, da parede de areia surgindo do chão. Então algo estalou dentro dela. _Parede de areia? _Sakura levou uma das mãos aos lábios. Sim, ela concluiu que não havia mesmo outra explicação possível.

"E comigo..." Gaara concluiu a sentença dita anteriormente, olhando atentamente a garota estremecer quando mencionou o fato. Então ela andava sonhando com ele... _Omoshiroi..._

Ainda embrulhando os incensos Sakura podia sentir que ele não estava muito longe dela, as borboletas em seu estômago mais agitadas que antes. Sua mente torcendo para que ele se aproximasse mais ao mesmo tempo em que se retalhava pelo pensamento. _Isso não faz sentido._

"Doshite? - Gaara segurou-a pelos ombros, virando-a de frente para ele. – O que pretendia?" Sua voz saindo um pouco mais ansiosa do que gostaria.

"Nani?" Com o coração batendo acelerado, Sakura podia sentir seu rosto esquentar. Via o perfil do homem a sua frente iluminado pela lua. Seus olhos absorvendo os detalhes daquele rosto, pousando em seus lábios.

Tentou se soltar das mãos que lhe seguravam os ombros, no entanto, Gaara segurara-lhe os pulsos, impedindo-a de se afastar.

"Sonhos comigo e agora o Patchouli... O que pretendia com isso?"

Com estômago dando voltas emocionadas e arrepios percorrendo-lhe as costas, Sakura não conseguia responder, sentia-se sequiosa. A boca mais seca do que gostaria, ela umedeceu os lábios.

_Diferente de novo, _Gaara pensou. _Ela nem deve entender o que está acontecendo. _Seus olhos se voltaram para os lábios parcialmente separados da kunoichi que permanecia em silêncio. Sentia-se ligeiramente hipnotizado pela languidez da garota.

"Só achei que... – Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, desviando o olhar para o lado. – Achei que seria legal agradecer por ontem..."

Então ela não fazia idéia do que significava o aroma escolhido. Concluiu, então, que aquilo só poderia ser coisa da Temari.

Sakura torceu os punhos em sentidos contrários, empurrando-os ao mesmo tempo na direção oposta a ela a fim de se soltar. O que ela não percebera era que ao mesmo tempo Gaara soltara o aperto em seus pulsos, o que a fez cair para frente... Melhor dizendo, nos braços dele. Surpreso, Gaara recuou e eles acabaram por tropeçar numa dobra de um dos tapetes que se encontrava no chão.

Sakura sentiu sua queda ser aparada por algo macio e quente. _Oh, não! Kami!Não me diga que... Nã nã nã nã não!_ _Não pode ser!_

Sim, eles haviam caído... E ela estava nada mais nada menos que por cima dele. Podia sentir a respiração daquele ser próxima ao seu rosto, um novo arrepio percorrendo-lhe o corpo. Precisava se levantar... Ela sabia disso...

E, no entanto, se surpreendeu ao descobrir que não queria.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

Err... Ano... Chinmoku desvia de algumas panelas e sapatos atirados pelos leitores

Eu sei que está meio louco, mas não se preocupem! Err.. a verdade é que eu predendo armar muito mais para os dois! Gomen ne!

É tão divertido vê-los confusos! Yoshi!

Já! Até a próxima!


	4. À Flor da Pele

Saudações, Minna!

Antes de tudo, **AVISOS IMPORTANTES! LEIAM! **

O capítulo 3 contém **cenas** mais **fortes** de caráter sexual. Não sei se chega a ser um **lemon**, mas para os que não querem ler esse tipo de fic, recomendo que parem agora. Não chega a ser nada explícito(), mas o fanfic ficará mais pesado a partir de agora. (I do not own Naruto so do not sue!)

Ah, como vocês viram no final do capítulo 2 e ainda lerão no capítulo 3, eu estou me divertindo com os personagens. É! Vou perturbar um pouco a mente deles! É divertido! Não acham? Mhuahuaahuahua.

_(Chinmoku sente uma enorme mão de areia se espalhando por seu corpo, apertando-o.) _Err... Gaara-kun! Que surpresa e... _ (Ela sente a areia se apertando com mais força.) _Hai! Hai! Gomen! Não faço mais! Não faço mais! Ahhh! Tasukete!

Boa leitura! XD

* * *

Sumanai... Vi o Gaara dizer isso num episódio como "desculpe".

Oyasumi... Boa noite.

Gomen... Desculpe (não tão formal).

Daijobu ka?... Você está bem?

Baka... Idiota.

Aho... Imbecil.

Mendokuse... literalmente "ah, que impossível... trabalhoso... chato... insuportável..." É o modo pelo qual o Shikamaru vive reclamando. Eu particularmente sou muito fã dessa expressão, ela diz tudo!

Erro-sennin... É como o Naruto chama o Jiraya, significa Sennin pervertido.

* * *

_**All is full of love**_

_-By Chinmoku-_

**Capítulo 3- À flor da pele.**

Com o coração batendo ligeiramente fora da freqüência normal, Gaara sentia o peso da kunoichi a pressionar-lhe o corpo contra o chão. Seus sentidos se perturbavam pelo calor e perfume que emanavam da garota. Ele anotou mentalmente que precisaria matar uma certa ninja loura por aquela situação depois. Ele ouviu Sakura soltar uma exclamação quando, ao se mexer, sentiu que uma das pernas de Gaara estava parcialmente dobrada por entre as dela. Provavelmente ela havia acabado de perceber a real posição em que se encontravam.

Ela se apoiou num dos braços numa tentativa de 'melhorar' a atual situação e ouviu um 'Hn' grave escapar do ser abaixo dela. Então seu estômago se contraiu violentamente ao perceber que por aquele pequeno movimento ela se encostara mais intimamente na perna do seu suposto apoio. _Oh, Kami! _Sua mente procurava um modo de sair dali sem piorar ainda mais aquela situação.

Pelas mechas rebeldes que escorriam por seu rosto ela pôde ver o rosto de Gaara iluminado pelo luar. Ele olhava direta e fixamente para ela com uma expressão visivelmente diferente da normal, mesmo que ela não conseguisse identificar que expressão era aquela.

Gaara sentira a garota estremecer perante seu intenso olhar e mesmo que estivesse razoavelmente escuro podia perceber que os sentidos da kunoichi estavam, digamos assim, 'exaltados'. Sensações novas aquelas... Informações inusitadas... Aquilo era demais para uma noite só, ele concluiu.

Sakura sentia-se fascinada e mesmo muito embaraçada, ela sentia um impulso enorme para tocá-lo. Queria muito... Não entendia, porém, o porquê daquilo tudo. Seria pelos sonhos que tivera e que relacionara com o ruivo que a separava do chão? Acreditava que só poderia ser aquilo, mas ainda assim não fazia muito sentido. Aquela paz... As borboletas em seu estômago... Os arrepios... Então ela vira a mão que não lhe apoiava o corpo avançar... Sem realmente acreditar no que estava fazendo.

Gaara vira seus sentidos lhe traírem a força de vontade quando os toques quase aveludados da kunoichi deslizaram por seu rosto. Algo quase elétrico percorrendo sua pele. O que diabos estava acontecendo? Incensos de patchouli não poderiam ser capazes de fazer tudo aquilo... Poderiam? Ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo se concentrando. Segurou a mão aventureira da garota, impedindo-a de continuar ao mesmo tempo em que sua outra mão se dirigiu para a cintura dela. Ouviu a respiração de Sakura falhar e uma onda estranha percorreu seu corpo àquele som. Com instintos que até então julgava inexistentes lhe perturbando os pensamentos ele girou por cima dela.

As luzes se acenderam e logo em seguida se ouviu um "Yehei!" emitido por Naruto. Gaara fitava intensamente o rosto corado e perplexo de Sakura.

"Sumanai..." Ele se levantou e estendeu uma mão para a garota.

"Hn! Hai... Ano..." Ela aceitou a ajuda oferecida e quando se encontrara em pé, escondera as mãos atrás de si, forçando um sorriso afável. "Bem, acho que já vou indo... Oyasumi!"

E saiu do quarto antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. Na verdade, não saberia dizer se iria querer ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer, se é que ele teria algo a dizer.

Sakura entrou em seu quarto e fechou a porta, apoiando-se de costas à ela. _O que foi aquilo tudo? O que foi que aconteceu? Nã nã não... O melhor seria perguntar __**como **__que aconteceu... _Exasperada ela ainda podia sentir seu estômago dando voltinhas emocionadas. O coração ainda batendo descompassado em seu peito. Ela levou uma das mãos à sua cintura, onde Gaara tocara antes de girar por cima dela. Com os olhos fechados mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto as lembranças do acontecido repassavam em sua mente com uma exatidão quase que dolorosa. Era um fato certo que a kunoichi não conseguiria dormir naquela noite. _Acho que preciso de um banho..._

* * *

Subindo as escadas ao voltar do treino, Temari de deparou com Gaara no corredor esperando por ela. "Algo me diz que o acidente com as vias elétricas não foi acidental."

"Gaara! – Nervosamente Temari se abanou, ainda encalorada do treino com Naruto. – Que susto! Estava treinando com o raposa e vim dar uma palavrinha com a Sakura e..."

"Temari..." O modo como o nome dela foi dito a fez estremecer. Gaara não estava contente e isso era bem notável pelo modo como ele a fulminava com o olhar.

"Nee, - ela disse quase engasgando. - Depois conversamos, ne? Não posso deixá-la esperando. - Ela abriu a porta do quarto da amiga sem bater antes para se anunciar. - Jya, até mais!" E fechou a porta o mais rápido que pôde atrás de si.

Tudo bem que ela se deparou com um quarto vazio, mas isso não era algo que seu irmão precisasse saber... Ela suspirou aliviada e se deixou cair na cama de Sakura. Tinha esperanças de encontrar o corredor vazio quando precisasse retornar ao seu quarto. Gaara retornara ao seu quarto, a mente trabalhando ferozmente nas mil e uma punições que sua irmã em breve receberia.

* * *

Com a água fresca escorrendo por sua pele quente, Sakura sentia seus sentidos serem despertos. As sensações ainda eram fortes em sua mente quando ela se apoiou na parede, relembrado inúmeras vezes o ocorrido nos aposentos de um certo kazekage. A perna de Gaara por entre as suas... O peso dele sobre seu corpo... A respiração quente que sentira em seu rosto... Ela se viu soltar um 'hmmm" àquela lembrança. O sabonete deslizando vagarosamente por sua pele criava fantasias em sua mente. _Podia ser ele... _Pensou mordendo os lábios. _Não... Não... Volte a razão, Sakura. É no Gaara que você está pensando, já esqueceu que ele tentou matar você? _

_Ahh... mas eu me senti bem com ele... Estranhamente bem..._

_Uma imaginação causada por aquele sonho! O que sente não é real..._

A discussão mental continuou por mais algum tempo, até que a kunoichi tocou numa região mais sensível ao se ensaboar. Uma região tépida... Com a respiração falhando de repente, choques de prazer percorreram seu corpo e já não conseguia mais pensar no porquê de se sentir assim. A sensação por si só a fazia esquecer toda a razão. O sabonete escorregando de sua mão e indo de encontro ao chão... A discussão mental já esquecida como se nunca tivesse existido.

Seus lábios se separaram deixando um suspiro escapar despercebido. Com a visão levemente embaçada ela percebeu um aroma de canela entrar pela janela parcialmente aberta. Seus olhos se fechando como que dotados de vontade própria. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, inclinando o rosto para cima, uma das mãos em seu pescoço. As carícias mais intensas em sua área mais sensível. Sua mente lhe dizia, ou ao menos tentava, para parar. Era errado pensar nele assim... Não era?

_Gaara... Não... Pensar... Nele... _

Ela estremeceu um pouco, relembrando do quão intimamente próximos estavam. O 'Hn' grave que ouviu vir dele em certo momento. Seus toques aveludados em movimentos circulares agora.

_Não... Pensar... No..._

O calor dele ainda era febril em sua mente. Seu olhar penetrante... seus lábios. _Não... Pensar... _ Uma imagem nítida apareceu como que por mágica em sua mente. _Gaara... _Ela estremeceu, semi-serrando os dentes. Suas carícias mais insistentes...

"Aa..."

_Não pensar... não pode... _

"Nã... Aa... Ga..ara...!_"_

Ela então sentira todo seu corpo estremecer incontrolavelmente em meio àquela explosão. Ondas gigantescas pulsando em seu interior... Um caos de imagens e sensações em sua mente... Suas pernas tremiam, já não mais conseguindo sustentar seu peso naquela situação. Deixou-se colapsar no chão. A respiração ofegante e o coração batendo descompassado chamando-lhe a atenção para o que acontecera.

Sentia-se ligeiramente envergonhada pelo que acabara de fazer, um sinal de sua mente reganhando aos poucos a razão... Então algo lhe chamara a atenção. Seu estômago se contraiu gelado... Ela tampou a boca com uma das mãos e sentiu seu rosto esquentar. Uma realização gritando em sua mente...

Sim, ela _chamara_ por ele... E não fora um chamado discreto...

_Oh, Kami! E se alguém escutou? _Ela queria se esconder... Mas no momento o que mais precisava era reunir forças, ou melhor dizendo, coragem para conseguir sair do banheiro para o seu quarto.

* * *

Sakura retornou ao quarto enrolada numa toalha se chutando mentalmente por não ter lembrado de trazer roupas para o banheiro. Entrando no quarto escuro ela fechou a porta com um suspiro e se deixou cair na cama.

"Kiáá! Gomen!" A voz de Temari ecoou desesperada pelo aposento.

"Aa! Temari! – Sakura se levantou imediatamente. - Estava distraída e... - Ela se aproximou da outra, observando sua expressão tensa. – Daijobu ka? Aconteceu alguma coisa?" A kunoichi acendeu a lâmpada da mesinha de cabeceira.

"Ah, que nada. – Temari se recompôs e sentou-se na cama de Sakura. Seus olhos de repente brilharam. – Então, conte-me como foi."

Sakura corou à pergunta, seus olhos se desviando da amiga para o travesseiro que agora abraçava. Não que aquela pequena peça de algodão pudesse escondê-la, mas a proteção psicológica em muito a ajudava. Tentou se manter calma. Podia ver claramente que Temari tentava conter um sorriso malicioso, provavelmente sequiosa pelas informações que receberia.

"..."

"Oh, meu deus! – A loira quase pulou, cobrindo a boca com as mãos como que para abafar o seu grito. - Aconteceu algo, não aconteceu?"

A pergunta fizera a kunoichi corar ainda mais. "Ano... Eu fiz o que você disse, mas..."

"Mas?" Curiosidade evidente na voz de Temari.

"Acho que ele não gostou. – Sakura olhou para a janela e tentou ajeitar a toalha que a envolvia. Desejava não estar tendo essa conversa coberta por apenas uma toalha. - Acho até que o irritei."

"Não gostou? Como sabe?"

"E ele nem agradeceu... Baka!" Sakura se abraçava, tentando manter a toalha no lugar enquanto se dirigia para escrivaninha, onde sua mochila de viagem estava.

"Ah, mas esse é o Gaara... Ele é assim mesmo e..."

A porta do quarto se escancarou. "Sakura-chan!"

"Aa! – Sakura se voltou rapidamente para o ser que abrira eufórico a porta do quarto. –Aho! Não sabe bater na porta!" Ela atirou um dos livros que estavam na mesa na cabeça do amigo.

"Demo... – Naruto se desviou do objeto, os olhos crescendo diante da visão da companheira protegida por apenas uma toalha. – O Shika...maru..." Ele se esqueceu de terminar a frase, perdido na imagem das pernas torneadas e expostas da amiga.

As duas garotas se entreolharam como que tentando adivinhar o que se passava. "O que tem o Shikamaru?" Temari perguntou pensativa e Sakura deu de ombros.

"Está aqui com uma mensagem da Quinta." Sakura sentiu seu estômago rodar em desconforto. Aquela voz era... _dele_. Seus olhos se desviando de Naruto para uma certa pessoa.

"Gaara..." Temari se levantou, e observou o irmão apoiado na parede oposta à porta do quarto, os braços cruzados e no rosto um quase sorriso estampado.

Sakura desviou o olhar para o chão, ligeiramente agitada. Seus punhos se fechando enquanto ela se abraçava com um pouco mais de força.

"Yoh! – Shikamaru apareceu acenando preguiçosamente. Seus olhos escaneando o quarto e parando numa certa kunoichi, um sorriso se formando em seus lábios. – Nada mal..."

Aquela foi a gota d'água...

"Seus tarados!" Sakura gritou atirando a cadeira da escrivaninha nos visitantes indesejados.

Naruto desviara da cadeira que acabou por acertar Shikamaru que olhara para Temari momentos antes da kunoichi explodir. Ele estalou a língua, a mão massageando a cabeça.

"Maa... mendokuse! – Ele se levantou. – Estou fora." Ele desceu as escadas murmurando algo semelhante ao fato das mulheres serem problemáticas.

Sakura apontou o punho fechado para os outros dois que ainda permaneciam parados.

"Jura que vocês vão continuar aí?" Perguntou em tom de desafio. Seu chakra agressivo fazendo Naruto engolir em seco. Se havia algo que ele tinha ciência era da força cavalar que a amiga aprendera a administrar aos cuidados da Quinta.

"Err... ano... – Ele coçou a cabeça. – Esperamos por você lá embaixo." E desceu correndo as escadas.

Gaara a estudara por mais uns momentos, um quê de desdém no 'hn' que ele soltara antes de sumir pelo corredor. Sakura mordeu os lábios para se impedir de voar no kazekage e lhe arrancar aquela expressão do rosto. Vendo a amiga tremer furiosa, Temari se viu dividida entre ficar no quarto e tentar acalmar a amiga e sair daquele ambiente tenso.

* * *

"Mulheres são realmente problemáticas..." Shikamaru se espreguiçou.

Sakura e Temari já presentes na sala de estar. Gaara se ocupava com um pergaminho enviado pela Hokage, sua expressão apática e ilegível.

"Nee! Nee, Shikamaru! O que está acontecendo?" Naruto se balançava inquieto, a curiosidade evidente em sua voz.

"Parece que o informante que encontrariam aos arredores da Vila Oculta do Som foi encontrado morto." O moreno se recostou no sofá, estalando a língua e olhando entediado para o teto, murmurando algumas reclamações.

"Então, a missão foi cancelada... – Naruto fechou a cara, desapontado. – Quando voltamos?"

"Ah, Sakura!" Shikamaru retirou do bolso um pergaminho lacrado e atirou para a garota dizendo que Tsunade tinha uma outra missão para ela.

Temari se afastou da amiga a fim de lhe dar privacidade. Naruto a fitava curioso, mais agitado que antes.

"Nee! Nee! Por que ela tem outra missão e eu tenho que voltar?" Ele explodiu apontando um dedo para a amiga.

"Não seja problemático..." Shikamaru se voltou para Gaara, esperando algum comentário qualquer.

Sakura abrira o pergaminho e reconhecera de imediato a letra de Tsunade. Seu coração se aqueceu saudoso.

'_Sakura, querida: como já deve estar a par, nosso informante foi morto e já lhe adianto que não foi um feito de Orochimaru. Um fato que me preocupa e muito. Estamos em alerta máximo aqui em Konoha e o Kazekage do país do vento providenciará o mesmo por aí. Naruto retornará escoltado por Shikamaru e Jiraya, que deverá encontra-los em breve. Sua nova missão será permanecer em Suna aos comandos do Kazekage. –_ Os olhos da kunoichi se exclamaram e se encontraram com os de Gaara, que deveria estar a par do mesmo agora. _Oh, Kami! Isso não parece bom... _Ela voltou sua atenção para o pergaminho, ignorando o frio gelado que percorria sua coluna. – _Ele lhe dirá o que fará enquanto isso, mas saiba que esta não é sua missão real. O que lerá agora não poderá ser dito à ninguém, nem mesmo ao Kazekage. – _O estômago da kunoichi se contraiu agitado. Uma de suas mãos cobrindo sua boca enquanto seus olhos liam e reliam as ordens a seguir sem acreditar no que ela lhe pedia. – _Confio no seu potencial, Sakura. Conto com você. _

_De sua Hokage, Tsunade.'_

Gaara fitou a pálida kunoichi e esperou que ela terminasse de absorver as informações que lera. Ele a viu acenar para ele, com um inclinar da cabeça, que estava pronta. Uma atitude profissional, ele pensou, observando a seriedade da garota. Os outros presentes permaneciam em silêncio mórbido esperando que ele se manifestasse.

A voz de Gaara soou tediosa quando explicou a Naruto que ficaria em Suna até que um contato chegasse para escoltá-lo de volta para Konoha com o auxílio de Nara Shikamaru.

"Eh? – O louro se levantou exasperado. – O Ero-sennin? Doshite?"

"Pergunte à sua Hokage quando a encontrar. - Gaara fechou o pergaminho que lera momentos antes e se levantou. - Haruno..."

"Hai."

"Às sete horas em minha sala amanhã." Sakura acenou que sim e ele subiu para seu quarto após dizer, ou melhor dizendo, ordenar que fosse pontual.

Definitivamente as coisas mudariam agora. Gaara estava tenso e ela percebera aquilo. As ordens de Tsunade pouco explicaram o que estava acontecendo e agora Sakura só poderia tentar imaginar do que se tratava. Seu estômago de repente embrulhado. Os sonhos com o deserto, as sensações que tivera, os pensamentos todos... Tudo fora retirado do seu campo de pensamento. Precisava ficar alerta agora. Ela fitou o pergaminho fechado em sua mão, imaginando o que aconteceria pelos próximos dias. Sua missão parecia estranha sem uma explicação detalhada, mas seguiria com afinco o pedido. Definitivamente não dormiria essa noite, mas agora, por outros motivos...

"Ano... Onde passarei a noite?" Shikamaru perguntou em meio ao silêncio mórbido que abraçava os companheiros pensativos.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

E aí? Gostaram? Espero que sim, rsrs. Não se preocupem que tudo será explicado! Até as coisas mais malucas!

Ah? Gaara? Você está bem?

**Hn.**

Seu nariz está sangrando! (Chinmoku se aproxima com um lencinho de papel e observa o rosto corado e irado do kazekage) Err...

_**Shine! **_**(trad.: morra!) **_**Sabaku Kyuu**_** !(trad.: caixão do deserto)**

(Chinmoku sai correndo)

Kiáááá, Não seja malvado! Não foi tão ruim assim! AAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

**Agradecimentos especiais para:** Uchiha ka Chan , Caio, Tsukimaru, Camila, Claki, Line, Hatake Sakura, Kaoru chan, Sad Sweet Girl, Aiko Hugarashi... Espero não ter esquecido de ninguém...

Agradeço de coração as reviews! Elas me fazer querer escrever mais e mais! Fico muito feliz de saber que estão gostando!


	5. Are You There?

Olá, Mina-san! (Chinmoku aparece de muletas com a perna e braço direitos engessados)

Bem, em primeiro lugar: **Uau! **Quantas reviews! Nossa, muito muito obrigada! Mesmo! De coração! Fico toda imbecil quando vejo uma review nova! Agradeço também a todos os outros que estão acompanhando o fic... Tem uma galera considerável lendo pelo que pude notar pelos hits! Yehei! Hihiiiii! (sacudindo as muletas no ar e pulando como idiota em comemoração)

Em segundo lugar, peço perdão pela ligeira demora. Estava em provas na faculdade e já aviso que manter a média numa faculdade de farmácia não é fácil! huehuehue

**Agradecimentos especiais:** Manu (não mate o Naruto, eu quero ser como ele um dia! XD), Camila (Acalme-se, a missão real da Sakura você verá nos dois próximos capítulos. ), Tsuki (Ahhh, obrigada! Rs, ainda vou torturar um pouquinho mais os personagens...), Caio (sem patchouli nesse capítulo, mas está intrigante... tome um banho frio por precaução, rs), Uchiha Ka-chan (Arigatou! Se gostou da cena do Gaara, espere pela cena que escrevi dos dois juntinhos... ficou linda, mas só virá mais para frente...rs ), Kaoru-chan (rsrs, ela nem sabe... mas o Gaara não sairá impune não! Ehuehue), Aiko Higurashi (EEeeEE sinto-me lisonjeada por estar gostando!), Onee-chan (kiááá, é uma honra ter você como leitora do meu fanfic! Nossa, fiquei besta de ver que você gostou tanto! Só não entre em desespero com esse capítulo, ta? Rs)

Ah, eu aprendi a diferença entre Mina e Minna. Basicamente são iguais, mas somente o Mina pode vir acompanhado do 'san'... Rsrs...

Bem, **sobre esse capítulo**... Era para ser um pouco mais sério, mas acabei me empolgando e deu no que deu... Não se desesperem, no próximo capítulo muitas respostas irão aparecer e vocês entenderão um pouco melhor o que está acontecendo! Sem falar que depois disso eu vou poder realmente "perturbar" os personagens.

**"Hn." (Gaara cruza os braços)**

Err... como eu ia dizendo... (engolindo seco) bem... Boa leitura!

* * *

Ohayou... Bom dia.

Mizu... Água.

Ikuso... Vamos. Vamos logo.

Nani? Nani ka? Nanda?... O que? O que foi? O que é isso?

Mendokuse... aff, que saco! Trabalhoso! Impossível! Chato de ser feito! Enfim, vocês já conhecem nosso Shikamaru! Rs

Doshita no?... Qual é o problema? O que foi?

Chotto Matte! ... Espere um pouco!

Yokatta... Ufa, que alívio. Que bom...

Nani wo sore?... O que é isso?

Dekimashita... Está feito, pronto, terminado...

Masaka!... Não pode ser! Nunca! Impossível!

Onegai... Por favor (literalmente: Eu peço a você – em modo de súplica)

Daijobu ka?... Está tudo bem?

Mou, daijobu... Já está tudo bem... Já estou bem...

Doshite? ... Por que?

Kuso... Mer#a.

Dame... Pare.

Ittai... Dói... Está doendo...

* * *

**All is Full of Love **

_-By Chinmoku-_

**Capítulo 4 - Are You There?**

Seis e vinte da manhã... Uma brisa corria insistente do leste, desarrumando os cabelos rosados de Sakura. Estava sentada nos jardins da frente há algum tempo agora. O sol que acabara de nascer estava coberto por uma grande nuvem cinza, algo que imaginou ser raro para aquela região. As nuvens cinzas que cobriam grande parte do céu corriam apressadas para o oeste. Sakura observara poucas nuvens brancas por trás dessas correndo em direção oposta às cinzas, provavelmente num patamar mais alto. _O céu está se separando, _pensou não gostando da simbologia implicada àquela cena.

"Ohayou, Sakura. – Temari descia os degraus da entrada, uma caneca com algo fumegante entre suas mãos. - Dormiu pouco, ne?"

"Hn! – Ela assentiu e se voltou para a loira. – Se bem que mesmo que não precisasse me encontrar com o Gaara não teria dormido muito."

"Entendo... Café? - Ela ofereceu para a kunoichi que acenou um afável 'não'. Temari soprou o liquido quente antes de sorvê-lo. – O tempo está instável hoje, é possível que tenhamos uma tempestade pela tarde. – Ela bebeu mais um pouco, um breve sorriso aparecendo em seus lábios indicando que estava satisfeita com o sabor. – Nada fora do comum..."

Sakura se deixou perder por um momento nas nuvens acima. Com uma brisa morna a abraçando agradavelmente ela se viu completamente esquecida de que tinha Temari em sua companhia.

* * *

Enquanto assinava uns documentos e papéis de apresentação, Gaara se via vez ou outra distraído por lembranças da noite anterior. Ainda podia sentir os toques da kunoichi ardendo em seu rosto. Ela o tocara por vontade própria... Sem hesitar... Sem temer... Juntando todos os fatos dos últimos dias ele só podia concluir que havia algo de muito errado com a garota. Sua mente voltou ao momento em que aquele esguio e delicado corpo se encontrava caído por cima do seu e ele se ouviu soltar um grunhido que traía seu desconforto. As imagens da kunoichi coberta por apenas uma toalha brincando com sua mente.

Era um fato sólido que Sakura ficaria em Suna por um tempo indefinido agora. Gaara massageou as têmporas em decorrência da dor de cabeça que ameaçava piorar. As palavras escritas pela Hokage da Vila da Folha repassando em sua mente. _Perfeito... _Ele pensou ironicamente ao se lembrar de certos detalhes. Seus olhos se fecharam, o rosto contraído como se sentisse algum desconforto. '_Sakura deverá ficar aos seus cuidados pelo tempo que precisar, no entanto, devo alertá-lo...'_

O contato que viriam a encontrar estava morto. Gaara se perguntou se suas suspeitas estariam corretas. _E daí se estiverem? _Pensou impaciente, seus músculos tensos como que segurando algo invisível dentro de si. _Problemas simples a serem resolvidos... _Imagens sanguinárias aparecendo em um canto de sua mente misturadas com outras imagens e lembranças indesejadas de seu passado. Ele se recostou em sua cadeira. Os olhos ainda fechados, a respiração ligeiramente alterada enquanto ele lutava contra aquela sensação. Cerrou os dentes à crescente pulsação que o perturbava, torcendo para que não persistisse por muito tempo.

Alguns minutos se passaram antes que se desse conta de um frescor que lhe percorria mansamente a mente. Uma imagem calma de um lago aparecendo em seus pensamentos. Um aroma 'limpo'...

"Mizu..." Ele se ouviu dizer ao sentir a pressão diminuir.

Sua expressão facial não mais tensa indicava que a dor estava sendo afastada, fato que lhe chamou a atenção para uma outra sensação. Uma outra presença... Pontos de sua nuca e crânio estavam sendo pressionados e preenchidos com chakra.

Com a mente em alerta ele se levantou bruscamente, num segundo pressionando a pessoa que o tocava contra a parede mais próxima. A mão firme no pescoço do suposto intruso.

"O que pensa que está fazendo?" Rosnou agressivo.

Com os olhos exclamando surpresa Sakura respirou fundo antes de tentar responder. "Você estava se contorcendo de dor. – Ela cruzou os braços decidida a não ceder àquela ameaça. – Tanta dor que nem me ouviu bater na porta, entrar ou até mesmo chamar por você."

Ela o encarou séria, visivelmente ofendida pela ingratidão oferecida. Gaara se inclinou para a frente, seu rosto tão próximo da garota que suas respirações se misturavam.

"Que isso não se repita." Disse ríspido, o olhar feroz.

"O quê? Ajudá-lo? – Ela descruzou os braços, colocando as mãos na cintura e ignorando a pressão acentuada em seu pescoço. _Não o ataque, Sakura. Lembre-se do que a Tsunade falou... _Podia perceber um rastro de areia se agitando no chão. – Sinto muito, mas não posso fazer isso."

Enquanto estudava o olhar desafiante da kunoichi, Gaara não pôde deixar de lado o pensamento de que Sakura tinha coragem. Ninguém, nem mesmo seus irmãos, tinha coragem suficiente para falar com ele daquele modo. E se falassem, bem... Era provável que não vivessem para contar o episódio.

"Kami! – Ela explodiu, se controlando intimamente para permanecer parada. – Não poderia ser menos mal agradecido?"

Continuaram se encarando por um bom tempo, Gaara perdido num turbilhão de pensamentos. Vira Sakura pousar uma mão no pulso da mão que lhe apertava o pescoço.

"Escuta, - Sua voz de repente suave, o olhar num misto de emoções que não mais conseguia conter. – Estou aqui para ajudar. – Ela fez uma pausa enquanto mergulhava nos olhos cor de Jade que a estudavam. – Não irei machucá-lo, Gaara... – Ela conteve as borboletas agitadas em seu estômago antes de terminar o seu 'discurso'. - Não tema os meus toques."

Gaara estava pronto para dizer que não temia, _como se você pudesse me machucar_, mas para sua surpresa ele permaneceu em silêncio, sentindo o toque afável em seu pulso.

Com impulsos agressivos voltando a gritar em seu interior ele fechou os olhos, respirando fundo a fim de se controlar. Uma sensação quente em seu peito lhe desviou a atenção, para então se dar conta da mão de Sakura pousada sobre seu coração, um rastro de chakra azul-turquesa escorrendo por ali. O olhar da garota ligeiramente perturbado.

"Não importa o quanto me empurre ou ameace, eu vim para ajudar e é o que farei. – Sua outra mão gentilmente retirou a mão de Gaara que lhe apertava o pescoço, não sentindo resistência alguma por parte dele ao movimento. – É verdade que estarei aos seus comandos enquanto permanecer em Suna e que pode confiar em mim, porém, - Ela fez uma pausa estudando a expressão facial do ser à sua frente. Podia notar uma pontada de curiosidade estampada nele. – Acima de tudo obedecerei à Tsunade-sama."

Os olhos de Gaara se voltaram para as marcas vermelhas que pairavam no pescoço da kunoichi antes de se afastar, indicando com um gesto que ela se sentasse e esperasse por ele. Precisava terminar de preparar os documentos de apresentação que Sakura viria a precisar depois. Já confortavelmente sentada ela se limitou a estudar o outro, perdida em seus pensamentos até que um comentário a trouxe de volta à realidade.

"Você tem coragem, Haruno." Gaara estava assinando um documento, os olhos fixos no papel.

"Sakura. – Ela inclinou de leve a cabeça. – Creio que já passamos dessa fase formal, não concorda?"

"Hn. – Ele ouviu a kunoichi rir discretamente. _Mas do que diabos estará rindo agora? _Decidiu ignorar a risada. – Pelas habilidades descritas pela Quinta acredito que não verá problema em supervisionar e treinar os médicos do hospital central. – Ele a viu acenar que sim. – Não me desaponte."

Novamente ela acenou que sim, não ligando para a expressão entediada no rosto dele. De fato já imaginava que algo assim estaria por vir. "Ano, e onde devo ficar durante esse período? Não imagino que..."

"Você permanecerá em minha residência." Ele a interrompeu, ligeiramente deliciado com a expressão surpresa e o leve rubor que surgiram no rosto da kunoichi.

"Hai." Sakura lutava contra os pensamentos que surgiram àquela notícia. Pensamentos que contorciam o significado real ao fato dela morar debaixo do mesmo teto que um certo kazekage. Ela se socou mentalmente, _nada de pensar nisso, Sakura! Você tem uma missão! __**Missão... até conseguir realiza-la não seria exatamen... **__Não! Nada disso! É do Gaara que estamos falando! Não sei porque essas idéias agora! __**Tá, como se não soubesse de onde vieram tais idéias... Baka! Já olhou para ele? **_

Cansado de esperar pelo fim do duelo interno da garota Gaara se levantou e entregou um documento à ela.

"Ikuso..."

Atônita ela demorou um pouco para absorver o que estava escrito no documento. "EH? – Correu para alcançar o ruivo. – Como assim autonomia?"

* * *

Sakura passara o resto do caminho delirante, sem ainda acreditar na confiança que ele demonstrara possuir nela ao escrever aquelas palavras no documento que apresentaria ao hospital. Não conseguia esconder seu sorriso, se tinha algo que a fazia mais que feliz era ser reconhecida. Talvez algo adquirido pela convivência com Naruto.

Adorava o pensamento de que realmente fazia diferença, que era capaz de ajudar. _Ahhh, Tsunade-sama vai ficar muito orgulhosa! Aliás, preciso me lembrar de lhe escrever que é possível fazer o que me pediu. _Ela franziu o cenho diante da dificuldade que saberia que enfrentaria para realizar a 'missão real'. _Culpa minha por descobrir __aquilo__... Pode ser perigoso..._ Ela cobriu a boca com uma das mãos, os olhos baixos e preocupados. _Precisarei de alguns recursos... _Seu estômago deu uma voltinha emocionada sem se conformar que realmente faria aquilo.

"Você está estranha." A voz monótona de Gaara a tirou de seus pensamentos.

"Aa... Gomennasai! Estava distraída..."

Permaneceu o resto do caminho atenta aos olhares curiosos e chocados que algumas pessoas demonstravam ao vê-los juntos.

"Deve ser muito raro vê-lo caminhar com alguém, ne?"

"Hn."

"Muito expressivo... – Ela deu outra risada discreta, uma mão arrumando uma mecha rebelde de seu cabelo que teimava em cobrir seu rosto. – Nee, Gaara..."

Ele a fitou, observando-a lutar contra seus cabelos que se embolavam com o vento. "Nani ka?"

"Estava... aff... pensando... – ela parecia se perder num mar de mechas rosadas. – Ahhhh! Como diabos posso prender o cabelo se esse vento não ajuda!" Explodiu exasperada.

Gaara suspirou enquanto via Sakura tentando fazer um rabo de cavalo. Em pouco tempo o vento pareceu diminuir quase ao ponto de parar e somente então a garota conseguiu prender seus cabelos. Ela sorriu aliviada.

"O que eu ia perguntar era... - Os olhos de Sakura se voltaram para uma parede de areia que se desfazia rapidamente ao seu lado, o vento novamente acertando-a. – Você por acaso...?" A expressão atônita da garota se desmanchou num sorriso genuíno. "Arigatou..." Disse voltando a segui-lo.

"Hn. - Gaara apontou que virassem à direita. - O que queria perguntar?"

"Ah, hai... – Ela pigarreou. – Fiquei pensando se você só gostava dos aromas amadeirados ou se gostava do sabor também... Sabe como é... Canela... Cravo..."

Ele abriu a porta de entrada do hospital, esperando que ela entrasse na frente. A partir daí se seguiriam longos minutos de apresentações e tours pelo que Gaara se preparava para sair, Sakura acenou um tchauzinho com uma das mãos. "Nos vemos de noite."

"Hn. – Aproxinando-se um pouco, ele se inclinou para perto da kunoichi e acrescentou num tom mais baixo. – Os sabores também."

Sakura sentiu seu coração se acelerar e sorriu em resposta. O resto do dia passou rápido por ela, as tarefas pareciam fáceis e as pessoas gentis e animadas. Ela sorria, sem se dar conta do real motivo para sua 'suposta' felicidade.

* * *

"Ah, mou!" Naruto gritou pela vigésima vez, já a ponto de arrancar os cabelos.

Shikamaru estalou a língua, impaciente com os gritos entediados do amigo. Ele moveu uma peça no tabuleiro de Go acima da mesa. "Sua vez, Temari."

Ela franziu o cenho, os braços cruzados. _Essa não, assim vou perder de novo. _Seus olhos se encontraram com os do moreno à sua frente. Um quase sorriso estampado nos lábios dele.  
"Não pense que ganhou essa..." Sua mente pensava freneticamente em uma jogada que a salvasse daquela situação. Naruto deu outro berro entediado quando ela se decidiu e arriscou uma jogada.

"Há! – Shikamaru sorriu maliciosamente, movendo outra peça. – Sabia que faria isso. Renda-se!"

Temari se levantou furiosa. "É difícil se controlar quando o raposa não para de gritar!" Ela atirou uma peça no loiro que se defendeu do objeto atirado com o antebraço.

Shikamaru suspendeu uma sobrancelha como quem diz '_olha quem se mostrou má perdedora_', um quê de zombaria em seu olhar.

"Nem pense em dizer nada!" Ela alertou, apontando um dedo indicador para ele antes de se dirigir para a cozinha a fim de se acalmar. Encheu um copo com água gelada e ficou a pensar. Um tímido sorriso se formando em seguida, brincando em seus lábios...

"Ano sa! Ano sa! – Naruto entrou correndo pela porta da cozinha, quase tropeçando numa cadeira que se encontrava no caminho. – Já não está na hora de encontrarmos com a Sakura-chan?"

Temari escaneou o relógio pendurado numa das paredes."É verdade... Você está certo."

Naruto soltou um 'Yehei' eufórico e correu para a porta.

* * *

"Por que preocupada?" Sakura sorveu um pouco de seu chá gelado.

"O Kankuro já devia estar de volta agora e ficar sem dar notícias não faz o tipo dele..."

Shikamaru desviou o olhar para as pessoas que andavam do lado de fora do restaurante, o rosto apoiado numa das mãos. "Preocupe-se quando a hora chegar... Kankuro vai aparecer, confie mais nele." Estalou a língua em seguida. sentindo os olhares surpresos dos amigos fixos nele.

"Sakura-chan... – Naruto levantou o rosto da amiga com uma mão. – O que aconteceu com seu pescoço?"

"Ah, isso? – A garota sorriu se desviando dos toques dele, abanando uma mão em sua frente. – Não foi nada. Alergia à um produto que usei no hospital."

"E esse produto tem a forma exata de dedos?" Temari apontou para as marcas avermelhadas com a colher de seu sorvete.

Vendo que a amiga relutava em contar o que acontecera, Temari cutucou seu sorvete com um suspiro fingido. "Bem, serei obrigada a relatar isso ao Gaara. Quem quer que tenha incomodado você..." Ela se calou de repente, os olhos exclamados em realização.

"Nani?" Naruto perguntou curioso.

Sakura vira Temari enfiar (propositalmente) uma colher cheia de sorvete na boca e indicar para Naruto que não poderia falar de boca cheia, demorando mais que o suficiente com o produto na boca.

"Mou! Engula logo esse sorvete!" Naruto bateu com a palma da mão aberta no tampo da mesa.

"Oy, Naruto! Esse calor realmente o deixa mais agitado que o normal... tsc... é realmente problemático, devo concordar... - Shikamaru comentou. – Só tente ser mais discreto, as pessoas estão olhando assustadas para nós."

"Bem, - Temari riu nervosamente. - Se ela diz que foi alergia, então está tudo certo! Não é?"

_Temari, você finge muito mal_, Sakura pensou cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. Como explicaria o episódio que tivera com o Gaara naquela manhã? Shikamaru a fitava com curiosidade visto que pensara no mesmo que Temari. Esperava curioso para ver como a amiga explicaria aquilo.

"Bem... – A kunoichi da vila da folha bebeu um gole de seu chá. – Era para ser segredo, mas..." Seus olhos se exclamaram e ela se calou. O estômago ligeiramente contraído.

"Conte a eles." Gaara puxara uma cadeira e se sentara entre Sakura e Shikamaru, o rosto sério e desprovido de emoções como sempre.

"Bem... – Ela pigarreou, sentindo-se desconfortável. - Como estava há muito tempo trabalhando somente no hospital achei que seria uma boa treinar e... como o Gaara estava livre hoje cedo, pedi que ele me ajudasse..."

"Ahhhh... E por isso as marcas! - Naruto estalou os dedos. – Se queria treinar podia ter me chamado." Disse parecendo desapontando por ela não tê-lo convidado.

"A idéia foi minha. – Todos os olhares se voltaram para Gaara, Sakura se engasgando com o chá. – Eu a ataquei para testar seus reflexos."

Temari lançou um olhar de desaprovação ao irmão, sabendo bem que não fora exatamente aquilo que acontecera.

"EEeiii! Isso é meu!" Sakura exclamou ao ver que Gaara terminara o **seu** chá gelado.

"Ikuso. – Ele se levantou, puxando-a pela mão. - Tenho um trabalho para você, Haruno."

"Eh? É Sakura, viu? Aa... E o meu chá?" Ela disse ao se ver arrastada.

"Compro outro para você depois."

Shikamaru tinha uma sobrancelha suspensa. "Se não conhecesse o pouco que conheço do seu irmão, diria que eles estão tendo um caso."

"Isso é algo muito improvável! – Temari segurava a barriga, perdendo o fôlego de tanto rir àquela idéia. – Se bem que roubar o chá da Sakura foi mais que esquisito."

"Oy, Naruto! – Shikamaru abanou uma mão na frente do amigo que mantinha uma expressão carrancuda no rosto. - Doshita no?"

O loiro se levantou, o olhar sério. "Por que eu sou o único que está achando isso perigosamente estranho?"

Shikamaru e Temari se entreolharam e observaram o companheiro partir sem dizer mais nada.

* * *

"Chotto matte! – Sakura tentava obter alguma informação enquanto era literalmente arrastada por um Gaara muito nervoso. – O que está acontecendo? – Ela o encarava, preocupada com a tensão vinda dele. – Gaara?"

As ruas passavam velozes pelo casal e Sakura logo percebeu para onde ele a levava. Seu estômago se contraiu gelado ao analisar o braço que a puxava.  
"Você está machucado?" Os olhos fixos numa mancha de sangue coagulado.

"Iie."

"Gaara... de quem é esse sangue? - Ela sentiu a mão dele se apertar na sua. – É o Kankuro, não é?"

Ele não respondeu, abrindo a porta do hospital e afastando indelicadamente as pessoas de sua frente com um braço de areia.

"Foi por isso que fingiu estar bem na frente de todos? – Ela se soltou da mão dele, prendendo os cabelos num rabo de cavalo apertado enquanto corria ao lado dele. – É tão sério assim?"

Por fim, chegaram a uma das salas de emergência na qual Kankuro jazia inconsciente ao redor de enfermeiros e médicos que trabalhavam em equipe para mantê-lo vivo. Sangue escorrendo em quantidades alarmantes de seus ferimentos.

"Yokatta, Haruno-san!" Exclamou Yumi, a médica dotada de cabelos castanhos claros e rosto cheio de sardas.

Sakura passara a manhã e tarde em companhia dela, tempo mais que suficiente para saber que ela seria uma ajuda mais que bem vinda. Yumi se ocupava em estancar o sangue que escorria veloz do efêmero. Um cheiro metálico e pesado impregnando o ambiente... Ela correu para a mesa, avaliando os danos principais. _Sem reflexos, isso não é bom. _Pensou ao observar as pupilas dilatadas do ninja inconsciente.

"A pupila esquerda estava reagindo bem quando chegou." Yumi disse, as mãos fixas num dos ferimentos do tórax enquanto o preenchia com chakra. O sangue escorrendo com menos facilidade agora.

"A pupila direita está parada... – Sakura arrancou o capuz ensangüentado do paciente. – Preciso aliviar a pressão interna antes de operar."

Gaara observou Sakura perfurar o crânio do irmão em dois pontos com uma broca cirúrgica, impressionado em como ela ficava diferente quando trabalhava. Séria... Confiante... Uma outra pessoa. Em seguida, a vira preencher o crânio furado com um chakra esverdeado.

"Os sinais estão estáveis... - Uma enfermeira suspirou aliviada ao checar os sinais vitais num monitor. – Já podemos levá-lo para operar."

Os olhos de Yumi deixaram Kankuro para se encontrarem com os de Gaara. Preocupação e medo evidentes neles.

"O que foi?" Ele perguntou, a voz pesada, porém desprovida de sentimentos.

"Kazekage-sama... - Ela engoliu em seco, se afastando do efêmero, os olhos se voltaram para suas mãos ensangüentadas enquanto as limpava com um pano embebido em álcool. – Seu corpo está estável, pronto para se recuperar, porém..." Yumi sentia dificuldade em continuar a falar.

Ele cruzou os braços, impaciente pela lentidão da mulher em relatar o que sabia.

"Os danos cerebrais foram muito intensos e mesmo aliviando a pressão... bem..."

"Coma..."

Yumi acenou que sim. "O que fazemos? Como disse a recuperação de seu corpo é viável, mesmo que lenta. Ele pode sobreviver por aparelhos se assim desejar, mas isso não garante que..."

"Gaara! - Sakura gritou para interromper Yumi de continuar, ainda trabalhando no cérebro do irmão. Ele se aproximou da kunoichi. - Eu posso salvá-lo... – Disse meio ofegante. - Mas..."

"Faça-o." Ele respondeu sem hesitar.

Eles se estudaram por um momento. Gaara não sabia de ninguém que pudesse tratar pessoas em coma, nem mesmo a Quinta, mas a garota parecia saber o que fazer naquela situação. Talvez algum segredo aprendido com sua 'sensei'.

"Mina-san! Atenção, por favor!" Sakura pegou um punhado de gaze, cobrindo os furos feitos no crânio do efêmero. Em seguida subiu na maca, os joelhos separados pelo corpo do paciente e apoiados nas laterais de sua bacia.

"O que está fazendo?" Uma enfermeira perguntou chocada.

"Salvando o Kankuro! – Respondeu mais ríspida do que gostaria, cortando a ponta do polegar com um bisturi. O sangue rubro e brilhante escorrendo pelo corte. – Vocês ficam incumbidos de me auxiliarem naquilo e **somente** aquilo que eu pedir. – Ela se virou para o observador que se encontrava ao seu lado. – Conto com você para que os impeça de atrapalhar, caso pensem em interromper o que farei... – Ela o viu acenar discretamente que sim e começou a desenhar símbolos e escritas no peito nu de Kankuro com seu sangue. – Se interrompida, serão as nossas vidas."

Gaara sentia uma ansiedade estranha dentro de si. Curioso pelo que ela faria e pelo que veria acontecer. Ele a vira terminar de escrever com seu sangue. _Cobra, galo, boi, cachorro, cachorro... _Conseguira ler alguns dos movimentos realizados com velocidade e precisão incríveis, porém o último foi uma incógnita. Ouviu-a dizer algo, provavelmente o nome do jutsu que usaria, mas não conseguiu identificar suas palavras.

Por um tempo Sakura se esquecera de onde estava. Via tudo escuro, mas sabia que em breve aquela escuridão passaria. Só precisava achar _aquilo_.

As enfermeiras e médicos presentes olhavam aquela cena com espanto e terror estampados em seus rostos. Gaara permanecera ao lado de Sakura, alerta para qualquer movimento no ambiente. Estudou atentamente os olhos da kunoichi e percebeu que estavam opacos e sem vida como se ela estivesse morta. Sua própria expressão facial estava alterada, imóvel como uma estátua...

Gaara não podia deixar de se perguntar o que diabos ela estaria fazendo. O estranho era que a kunoichi parecia não estar mais... _ali_.

A mão direita de Sakura estava por cima de sua esquerda e as duas sobre o esterno de Kankuro. Chakra azul-turquesa saindo aos montes de seus braços. Gaara sentiu-se levemente enjoado pela proximidade que tinha daquele chakra. _Nani wo sore?_

"Sinais vitais instáveis... - Uma enfermeira disse ameaçando se aproximar, mas logo se viu ser impedida por um laço de areia. – Kazekage-sama! Se não fizermos nada ele irá..."

"Ninguém se aproxima até que ela se manifeste." Ele rosnou, os olhos fixos no rosto de Sakura.

Estava mais pálida agora, a respiração falhando vez ou outra. _Seja lá o que estiver fazendo, é melhor que termine logo._

"Seu coração está falhando." Yumi leu o monitor.

Um momento de tenso silêncio se passou.

"Gaara..." Sakura chamou, os olhos ainda desprovidos de qualquer sinal de vida.

"Hn."

"Use sua areia para me manter imóvel em seu irmão. – sua voz soou fraca, porém segura. – Yumi-san, Kankuro está fibrilando. Dê-lhe um choque e aplique atropina e dopamina."

"Em contato com ele também levará o choque!" Yumi retrucou escandalizada pela idéia.

"Isso não foi um pedido." O rosto de Sakura se voltou para o da médica, os olhos opacos e sem vida assustando-a consideravelmente.

"H...hai." Yumi carregou o desfibrilador, colocando um pouco de gel nas pás do aparelho.

Gaara envolveu a cintura e as mãos de Sakura com sua areia a fim de mantê-la no lugar, realizando uma considerável pressão naquele gesto. Uma enfermeira se apressou em injetar os medicamentos requisitados.

Um silêncio sólido, ensurdecedor...

Uma imagem... Uma luz...

Um grito...

A imensidão de uma alma...

_"_KAI._.."_

Horrorizadas, algumas enfermeiras tampavam suas bocas com as mãos. Sakura gemeu, retirando, finalmente, as mãos do peito de Kankurou. Seus olhos se fechando enquanto ela perdia o equilíbrio e tombava para o lado, sem energias para manter-se imóvel. O encontro com o chão não seria agradável, chegou a pensar antes de se sentir ser aparada e carregada por braços fortes e cálidos. "Gaara..."

"Hn?"

"Dekimashita..."

Antes que ele dissesse qualquer outra coisa, Yumi soltou um grito esganiçado. "Masaka!"

Kankuro abrira os olhos e apontara para o irmão murmurando quase que ininteligivelmente as palavras '_Alerta geral para a vila'._ Gaara acenou que sim, observando o irmão apagar novamente, a mente vagando nas mais absurdas indagações.

Algo molhado em seu peito o chamou a atenção. _Nanda...? _Seus olhos se baixaram curiosos. A kunoichi em seus braços estava... chorando? Estaria machucada? Com dor?

Com mais interrogações vagando em sua mente, Gaara limitou-se a estudá-la. Sentiu, então, os braços da Kunoichi lhe envolverem o pescoço, uma sensação diferente percorrendo-lhe o corpo em pequenos choques elétricos. Exclamações chocadas vieram das enfermeiras ao mesmo tempo em que tentavam não prestar atenção no que acontecia com o Kazekage da vila.

"Tire-me daqui por um momento... onegai..." Sakura sussurou em seu ouvido.

"Hn." Gaara voltou-se para Yumi e ela acenou com um leve inclinar da cabeça que terminaria de cuidar de Kankurou.

* * *

Por permanecer de olhos fechados por todo o tempo, Sakura nem fazia idéia de para onde ele a estava levando. Seus braços ainda envolviam o pescoço de Gaara enquanto se 'aninhava' no vão entre seu pescoço e ombro. Sentiu algo quente irradiando sobre seu corpo o que imaginou ser um feito do Sol. Uma brisa quente acariciando-lhe o rosto... Tempo depois estremeceu, já não mais sentindo o calor do sol sobre seu corpo. Abriu os olhos ao perceber um aroma conhecido acordando seus sentidos.

Gaara a tinha levado para seus aposentos, entrando pela janela. Se Naruto ou Shikamaru vissem seu atual estado seria um inferno aturar a chuva de perguntas que viria a seguir. Colocou-a gentilmente em sua poltrona de leitura.

Sakura chorou por mais algum tempo até sua expressão se endurecer e ela cair num silêncio mórbido. Gaara permaneceu ao seu lado, esperando pacientemente que a garota se manifestasse. O que não aconteceu... A kunoichi sequer piscava os olhos.

"O que aconteceu no hospital?"

Silêncio...

"O que foi aquilo que fez?"

Uma brisa morna entrou pela janela quando Gaara se ouviu grunhir impaciente. Andava de um lado para outro sem realmente saber o que pensar ou como agir. A luminosidade do quarto em breve diminuiria com o fim pôr do sol. Aproximou-se da garota, meio que se ajoelhando em sua frente. Seus olhos no mesmo nível dos dela... _Onde você está?_ Pensou tenso, ainda estudando seu estado de torpor.

Gaara podia sentir o perigosamente baixo nível de chakra de Sakura, curiosidade novamente pulsado em seu interior. Viu-se aproximar mais, seu nariz quase se encostando ao dela, as respirações misturadas. Sentia-se estranho... Hipnotizado... Lembrou-se dos braços da kunoichi envoltos em seu pescoço, o calor dela em seus braços... Perguntava-se por que aquele simples gesto o afetava tanto. Por que era tão... Confortável?

Um toque gentil em seu rosto o pegou de surpresa.

"Haruno..." Disse imóvel como se temesse se mover.

"Kazekage-sama." Ela suspendeu uma sobrancelha.

"Gaara..." Ele se levantou, se afastando uns dois passos. Os olhos fixos nela.

"Sakura..." Ela esboçou um sorriso.

"Hn." Ele cruzou os braços.

Sakura se arrumou numa posição mais confortável, jogando as pernas por cima de um dos braços da poltrona de Gaara e apoiando as costas no outro braço. Era como se a poltrona a carregasse no colo, a garota meio que deitada nela.

"Já estou melhor. Pode relaxar."

"Não estava preocupado." Ele quase franziu o cenho na defensiva.

Sakura se admirou com aquilo e se segurou para não rir.

"Hn." Ela cruzou os braços.

"Está me imitando?"

Sem responder, a kunoichi se abraçou, contente com a posição confortável em que se encontrava. "Você me deve um chá." Ela apontou.

Gaara estudou-a por um longo tempo, como se pensasse numa solução para um grande problema. Por fim, se deu por vencido com um 'Ikuso'.

* * *

"Hmmm... – Shikamaru umedeceu os lábios com satisfação. – Eu sei o que você quer fazer..."

Com as bochechas rosadas Temari riu nervosamente, ouvindo uma risada grave e maliciosa por parte do ninja.

"Chotto Matte!" Ela pensava numa maneira de escapar daquela situação, o estômago contraído nervoso. _Ahh! O que eu faço?_

"Temari... você sabe..." Ele se aproximou, acariciando seu rosto e observando-a estremecer.

Os passos que desciam as escadas acabaram por distrair o casal. Os olhos de Temari se exclamaram em pânico ao ver que Shikamaru continuava se aproximando. Ela fechou os olhos com força ao sentir o beijo recebido em seu rosto.

"Você sabe que perdeu... – Ele disse piscando um olho amigavelmente. – Jya, me deve um jantar!"

"Aaahhh!" Ela gritou exasperada e cruzando os braços, os olhos encaravam o tabuleiro de Go como se pensasse numa maneira de atear fogo nele.

"Hn. – Gaara olhou para o tabuleiro à frente, depois para a irmã e em seguida para Shikamaru. – Arrumem o que fazer."

"Olá!" Uma sonolenta e exausta Sakura acenou para os amigos, quase tropeçando no último degrau da escada.

"Oras, nem sabia que estavam em casa. - Temari se levantou, evitando o olhar de um certo 'gênio'. – Daijobu ka?"

"Hai... Só não consigo ficar em pé direito, muito trabalho, ne?" Sakura abanava a mão num tchauzinho despreocupado. Temari suspendeu uma sobrancelha, a expressão traindo seus pensamentos maldosos.

Gaara se encaminhou para a porta, ignorando a irmã. Sakura sorriu em resposta e teve a menção de seguir o ruivo.

"E aonde vão? – Temari arrumou sua cadeira no lugar. - Jantar?"

Sakura se voltou para a loira a fim de responder, mas se viu arrastada por um braço de areia para fora da casa.

"Kiáááá!"

Shikamaru riu ao ver a expressão desesperada de Sakura ao ser pega de surpresa. "Bem... a relação deles parece estar ficando interessante."

"Interessante? – Temari mordeu a ponta do polegar pensativa. – Muito esquisito... - Seu rosto se iluminou num sorriso quase insano. – Você ganhou um jantar, certo?"

"Tsc... vai me dizer que iremos segui-los?"

Ela arregalou os olhos em resposta.

"Maa... eu só queria o jantar..." Ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos, reclamando que seria trabalhoso seguir os dois. "Pergunto-me se ela sabe que está com as roupas salpicadas de sangue... O que andou fazendo naquele hospital? Tsc..."

* * *

"Aquilo era realmente necessário? - Sakura ainda massageava sua cintura dolorida. – Isso vai ficar marcado..."

"Você não responderia minhas perguntas com eles junto."

Ela não respondeu ao comentário sabendo que ele estava certo. Concentrou-se em caminhar, ignorando a tontura que a incomodava. Algo estava acontecendo, podia sentir. Sua pele parecia queimar e ela alargou a gola da camisa, visivelmente desconfortável. Tocou em seu próprio pescoço e o percebeu gelado. _Oh, não... Pensei já ter passado dessa fase... Vou apagar se continuar assim. _

"Vamos voltar..." Ela disse virando numa rua a fim de retornar para a casa de Gaara.

"Por que? Desistiu do chá?"

Sakura não respondeu, concentrada em se manter firme, os passos decididos. Passou pela sala escura rapidamente enquanto se dirigia para a cozinha, estranhando o fato de Temari e Shikamaru não estarem mais jogando Go. Colocou um pouco de sal num copo e subiu as escadas quase que correndo. _Só mais um pouco. _A pele queimando de modo doloroso. Sentia sua cabeça doer, parecia estar rachando ao meio. Ouviu a porta da sala se fechar, o que indicava que Gaara já havia entrado.

"Banho frio... banho frio..." Repetia como se aquela expressão fosse um mantra que a mantivesse consciente. _Ou um banho morno? _

Ela deu de ombros, tirando as roupas e se enrolando numa toalha cor de pêssego. Colocou um pouco de sal debaixo da língua e se forçou a beber água. Seu reflexo, desprovido de cor, a assustou quanto ao seu estado. _Escurecendo... Não agüento ficar em pé..._ Deixou-se cair no chão gelado do banheiro. Os olhos fechados... O corpo dormente... Ficou a sentir uma brisa fria e forte que entrava pela janela entreaberta do ambiente. Um som sinistro ecoando em sua mente... _A morte deve ser assim, _pensou confortável. _"_Mou... daijo..bu..."

Ao passar pelo corredor Gaara viu a porta do banheiro entreaberta, e pela pequena abertura, cabelos rosados espalhados pelo chão.

"Haruno?"

Gaara abriu a porta, se ajoelhando ao seu lado. Perguntava-se se teria desmaiado pela falta de chakra, no entanto, algo em seu íntimo lhe dizia que não era essa a causa. De alguma forma Tsunade parecia saber que algo assim aconteceria, caso contrário não o teria alertado em sua mensagem.

Tocou no pescoço da kunoichi sentindo seu pulso, achando estranho o quão baixa estava sua temperatura. _O que você tem? _

O rosto de Sakura se contorceu num esgar e ela tentou se levantar. "Vou levá-la para o hospital." Ele a enlaçou com seus braços sem, no entanto, tirá-la do chão. Ignorando o fato de que pelo movimento feito por ele a toalha ameaçava mostrar um pouco mais do que a garota gostaria.

"Iie... Eles não poderão ajudar..."

"Doshite?" Seus olhos estudaram os da garota.

"Efeito colateral, vai passar... - Ela respondeu, as mãos se segurando nos ombros de Gaara a fim de se manter numa posição quase sentada. – Canela..." Apreciou o aroma que vinha do andar de baixo por um incenso previamente aceso.

Gaara se via imóvel, sem saber como proceder naquela situação. A garota estava mal e semi-nua em seus braços, mas não queria ir para o hospital e tão pouco parecia se incomodar com a proximidade dele. Não que ela não percebesse aquela situação absurda, o fato é que não conseguia se importar com esse tipo de coisa quando se sentia tão mal. Ela aninhou-se nos braços dele, apreciando o calor que emanava daquele corpo. A dormência que sentia mais suave agora.

_Que diabos? _Gaara permanecia parado como uma estátua, totalmente chocado com o que acontecia. Um 'hmm' discreto escapou da kunoichi causando uma onda estranha nele, seus olhos arregalados em terror.

Algo se agitava dentro dele. Algo que definitivamente nada tinha a ver com o Shukako. A garota estava há poucos dias em Suna e por 'coincidências do destino' pareciam sempre acabar em situações... Bem... Um pouco estranhas.

Com a respiração um pouco mais pesada ele se viu observando a kunoichi e suas longas e bem definidas pernas nuas... As mãos delicadas... Cintura esguia... Seus olhos se voltaram curiosos para os ombros da garota, para as marcas em seu pescoço, descendo em seguida para a toalha que se encontrava frouxamente presa na altura dos seios.

Com as mãos da kunoichi se agarrando na blusa em suas costas ele se descobriu segurando a respiração. A mente gritando por uma explicação para o que estava sentindo. Sentia-se febriu... Ansioso... _Kuso! _Aquilo era demais para ele e definitivamente não poderia continuar daquele jeito. Precisava fazer alguma coisa...

Sua mente estalou em realização... Sim, ele sabia exatamente o que fazer...

* * *

"Não somos conhecidos aqui, portando não fique usando seu oiroke no jutsu. Sorte nossa encontrar você no caminho. – Shikamaru se espalhou confortavelmente num sofá. - Se isso chegar aos ouvidos de Gaara poderemos enfrentar uma situação nada agradável. Tsc..."

Naruto fechou a cara pelo sermão que recebeu nos últimos minutos. "Só estava tentando achar o Ero-sennin... – Ele cruzou os braços. - Tenho certeza de que já chegou em Suna."

"E o que faz pensar isso?" Shikamaru se espreguiçou.

"Para onde teriam ido?" Temari pensou alto, interrompendo a conversa. Fechou a porta de entrada, desanimada por não ter achado o irmão e Sakura.

"Bem, talvez tenham voltado sem que tenhamos percebido, afinal, - Shikamaru apontou para um incenso que queimava numa mesinha de canto. – não havia nenhum incenso aceso quando saímos."

Temari se sentou ao lado dele, desapontada por suas suspeitas estarem erradas. "Eu realmente achei que estivessem escondendo algo." Ela cruzou as pernas.

Shikamaru estava pronto para acenar que sim quando um gemido feminino soou vindo do segundo andar. Os três se entreolharam, choque e confusão estampados em seus olhares. Temari cobriu a boca com as mãos, os ouvidos em alerta para qualquer ruído. Naruto se descobriu prendendo a respiração.

"Dame... Gaara... – A voz de Sakura soava estranha. – Aa... Ittai..."

Temari soltou uma exclamação esganiçada, o rosto escarlate. "Oh, Kami! O que eles estão fazendo?"

Naruto cerrou os punhos, subindo as escadas correndo.

"Sakura-chan!"

_**Continua...**_

* * *

Err... Imagino que devam estar meio o.O;; Acertei?

(Chinmoku observa os olhos arregalados de Gaara com apreensão)

Gaara?

Gaara-kun?

Bem, acho que ele está fora da área de cobertura por um momento, rs. Eu sei que vocês devem estar querendo me matar! Tudo será explicado a partir do próximo capítulo, ok?

"_**Coincidências do destino"?**_

Err... Para os amantes de Lemon que andaram perguntando, tenham um pouco de calma. Deixe-me torturá-los mais um pouquinho! XD (Chinmoku acerta com uma muleta o rastro de areia que se aproximava furtivamente) Err...

_**Acho que precisamos conversar... (Se aproximando, o rosto nada contente)**_

Agradeço de coração novamente pelas amáveis reviews e kiáááá! (Sai correndo)


	6. Falling For You

Olá, Mina-san! Perdão pela demora, não foi de propósito... Tive uns probleminhas de saúde e cheguei a parar no hospital.

**(Gaara levanta os braços) **_**Não olhem para mim...**_

Imagino que estejam ansiosos e colocarei o resto dos comentários e agradecimentos ao final do fic... Só esclarecendo 4 coisinhas:

1.O dedo anelar esquerdo, vocês verão mais adiante, não foi usado levianamente. Diz-se que há um vaso sanguíneo que o liga ao coração. Logo, é muito estudado em Do-in e outras terapias... Vocês podem pensar um pouco para associa-lo ao jutsu que será usado...

peço paciência, as explicação estão vindo aos poucos... Infelizmente estou atolada, parece que muita coisa ainda vai rolar por aqui...rs

ço de coração com lágrimas nos olhos pelas reviews!

ês perceberão que nosso querido Kazekage anda flertando em algumas ocasiões, mas eu não necessariamente expliquei isso... Meio que para dar a entender que nem ele está percebendo isso...

Sem mais delongas... Boa leitura!

* * *

Dame... Pare... Não pode.

Ittai... Dói... Está doendo.

Kisama...Seu maldito.

Oishii... Delicioso...Gostoso...Agradável.

Nani ka? Nani? ... O que? Que? O que foi?

Betsuni... Esquece, não tem importância... Nada não.

Doshite/ Naze... Por que?

Onegai... Por favor... (lit. Eu peço a você)

Koai...Que medo... Assustador...

Nandayo? ... Como assim? Mas que diabos?

Konnichi wa ... Boa tarde.

Gomennasai/ Gomen/ Sumimasen ... Desculpe, sinto muito...

Daijobu?... Você está bem?

Daijobu... Estou bem... Está tudo bem...

Ikuso... Vamos...

Shitsurei shimasu... Com licença...

Omoshiroi... Interessante...

Neko... Gato.

De te ike! ... (ing. Get Out!) Vá embora... Saia daqui...

Doshita no?... Qual é o problema? O que foi?

Masaka... Não pode ser...

* * *

_**All is full of love**_

_**-By Chinmoku-**_

"Aa... Dame... - Sakura se contorcia debaixo do ruivo, tentando se soltar das mãos que lhe prendiam os pulsos. – Dame..."

"Iie." Gaara a pressionava contra o chão, segurando-a firmemente com auxílio de braços de areia, as mãos trabalhando em outras questões mais importantes... Os olhos fixos nos dela...

"Ittai..." Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto da kunoichi.

"Hai..."

Ela se contorceu mais um pouco antes de desistir, já sem forças para continuar. Ouviu passos desesperados subindo as escadas e logo em seguida a voz de Naruto.

"Sakura-chan!"

Gaara comandou que um rastro de areia batesse a porta, o que não deu muito certo visto que segundos depois ela se encontrava aos pedaços.

"Kisama!" Naruto avançou, os punhos fechados... Chocado por ver sua amiga quase nua e pressionada no chão daquele modo.

"Não se aproxime!" Gaara cerrou os dentes, um braço de areia arremessando o loiro na parede oposta ao banheiro.

"Você é pior que o Teme! - Naruto gritou reunindo chakra, os olhos fixos na amiga. – SAKURA-CHAN!"

* * *

**Capítulo 5- ****Falling For You.**

_Oishii... _Ainda com os olhos fechados ela se deixou lembrar dos fatos ocorridos. Um certo enjôo mental a fazia se arrepender de tentar unir as peças soltas. Gaara... Kankuro... O quarto de Gaara... As lembranças do interior de Kankuro... Sangue... Uma voz grave... A voz de Gaara... Franziu o cenho, a mente pulsando dolorosamente.

Sentou-se de repente, o edredom que a cobria escorrendo preguiçosamente para o seu colo. "Sasuke." Levou uma das mãos ao rosto, mechas rosadas encobrindo sua expressão sofrida.

Uma respiração ritmada chamou-lhe a atenção, fazendo-a levantar o rosto em seguida. Num dos cantos de seu quarto havia um pequeno sofá e nele uma figura adormecida. _Naruto... _Seu peito se aqueceu ao se lembrar de como ele lutara para separá-la de Gaara ao pensamento de que ele lhe fazia mal. _Precisarei explicar tudo depois._

Tentava ignorar a pergunta que lhe martelava a mente: quem diabos a vestira com aquele roupão? Era de seda, da cor azul-marinho, o que a fazia acreditar que pertencia à Temari... Levantou-se lentamente, apreciando cada pequeno movimento e seu conforto. Além da enxaqueca nada mais doía. Nenhum abismo... Nenhum desconforto... Bem, quase nenhum, pensou tocando no lugar onde seria seu coração.

Sentou-se a escrivaninha, pegando uns pergaminhos em branco e pensando um pouco antes de começar a escrever. _Você é pior que o Teme! _Ela sacudiu a cabeça em negação, um sorriso afável brincando com seus lábios. _Gaara não é pior que __**ele**__... Pelo contrário... L_embrou-se dele chamando por ela enquanto a segurava no chão, pressionando-a nos pontos exatos e trazendo sua alma para a superfície. _Por que tenho a impressão de estar sempre em dívida para com ele? _Seu sorriso se desfez novamente se concentrando nas memórias de Kankuro onde um homem de cabelos e olhos negros a encarava tediosamente.

_Não é a toa que Kankuro entrou em coma... _Continuou riscando o papel por mais alguns minutos, até ter certeza de que relatara tudo. "Sasuke..." Suspirou novamente, se perguntando o que ele estaria pensando em fazer atacando Kankuro daquele modo.

* * *

"Por isso Naruto disse 'perigosamente estranho', deve ter visto o sangue em seu braço... – Temari havia acabado de ler o relatório escrito por Yumi. – Impressionante! Depois de tantas cirurgias e procedimentos realizados Sakura ainda conseguiu tratar Kankuro daquele jeito? Aliás, como que...?"

"Desconheço o jutsu utilizado. - Gaara olhava pela janela, cansado do trabalho burocrático e reuniões daquela manhã. – Imagino não ser algo comum ou fácil de se realizar. Você viu o que aconteceu depois."

"Hai... É difícil de acreditar."

Gaara se voltou para a irmã, cruzando os braços. "E como ela está?"

"Hmm, - Temari baixou o relatório, pensativa. – Não sei, acho que saiu cedo para o hospital. Imagino que deva estar bem."

"Hn."

Gaara sentiu a irmã o encarando insistentemente. "Nani ka?"

"I..iie! Betsuni!"

* * *

Sakura passou o dia atarefada atendendo pacientes, em cirurgia ou ensinando novas técnicas para os médicos e enfermeiros.

"Olá, Kankuro! – Disse ainda lendo os dados escritos numa prancheta. – Como se sente hoje?"

"Hn, hai. – Ele terminou de engolir o seu sanduíche, sorrindo em seguida. – Estou bem melhor, creio que pronto para sair daqui."

A medica-nin riu e se sentou ao lado dele na cama. "Sei que se sente bem, caso contrário não teria recebido _**certas**_ queixas de algumas enfermeiras quanto a um certo paciente assanhado."

Kankurou desviou o olhar para a janela, torcendo a boca como quem diz 'não sei do que está falando'. Gentilmente, Sakura começou a examiná-lo, anotando seus sinais vitais e reflexos.

"Sabe, acho que passei tanto tempo com o Gaara desde que cheguei em Suna que me esqueço que você não é como ele."

Kankurou abriu a boca para responder, mas logo se viu fazendo um esgar de dor quando a kunoichi iluminou suas pupilas com uma lanterninha de bolso.

"Ahhh, veja quem não está bem ainda... – Sakura apagou a lanterna e se aproximou, tocando em pontos de seu crânio por onde um chakra esverdeado escorria lentamente. – Melhorou a dor? – Kankuro fez que sim. – Acho que precisará ficar aqui por mais uma ou duas semanas."

"Dooooshite?" Reclamou fechando os olhos, apreciando o frescor em sua mente.

"Bem, acredito que esteja incapacitado de utilizar chakra por um tempo e pensei em começarmos a treinar por aqui mesmo, onde teremos apoi..."

"Iie... – Kankuro segurou as mãos de Sakura, fitando-a. – Se você me tirou do coma, está mais que habilitada para cuidar de mim."

"C..como sabe disso?" _Pedir segredo por aqui é algo que não conta..._

"Eu me lembro... - Ele se recostou no travesseiro, ainda sentado. Sakura levou uma mão ao pescoço, a garganta de repente seca. - Essas marcas, foi o Gaara quem as fez, não foi? – Os olhos exclamados da Kunoichi responderam a questão. – Eu a vi dentro de mim, procurando por algo... Uma sensação agradável... Arigatou, Sakura!"

Ela corou. Nunca ninguém havia lembrado dela quando dentro do outro corpo. Esboçou um sorriso. "Iie, foi um prazer poder ajudar!"

"Há, - Ele deu um tapinha na própria perna. – Esse jutsu é impressionante! – Então sorriu maliciosamente. – Mas responda-me algo."

Sakura sentiu um arrepio na base da coluna ao sorriso oferecido. "H..hai."

"Você está gostando do Gaara?"

"EEEHHHH? - A kunoichi se viu esquentar de repente. – O que o faz pensar isso? – Ela agitou as mãos em defesa. – Não, não!"

"Calma, não precisa negar tanto. - Kankuro gargalhou. – Fiquei curioso com uma cena no deserto, foi um sonho, ne? E com seus pensamentos de se aproximar dele..."

"Ahhh! – Ela cobriu o rosto com as mãos, não acreditando no que estava acontecendo. – Não conte para ele, onegai!"

Divertido com a situação, Kankuro suspendeu uma sobrancelha e cruzou os braços como que esperando por uma explicação.

"Hai. – Sakura se rendeu com um suspiro. – Acabei conhecendo melhor o... seu irmão e... Bem, acho que me acostumei um pouco com o jeito dele e isso me fez querer conhecê-lo melhor. – Ela mentiu, satisfeita com a boa explicação. – Mas o sonho não era com ele!" Exasperada ela apontou um dedo indicador para o efêmero.

"Ahh, eu acho que era. Paredes de areia? Só poderia ser o Gaara!"

"..."

A kunoichi se contorceu desconfortável. "Ano... foi só isso que você viu, ne?" Perguntou lembrando-se de algo embaraçoso.

Kankurou coçou a cabeça, curioso. "Hai, há algo mais que eu _devesse _saber?"

Sakura se levantou, o rosto rubro. "Bem, tenho outros pacientes para atender e..."

"Espere! – Kankuro ainda ria. – Tenho uma proposta. - Sakura suspendeu uma sobrancelha. - Você me tira daqui com a minha palavra de descansar em casa e seguir suas ordens como médica e em troca eu não conto o que vi para o Gaara e ainda posso dar umas dicas de como se aproximar mais dele. O que acha?"

"Eu tenho escolha?"

"Iie."

_Ele está... me chantageando? __**Ahh, que absurdo! Ignore-o! **__Mas se o Gaara souber que estou querendo me aproximar poderei levantar suspeitas e a missão... __**Dane-se a missão. **__Aff, cale a boca! __**Cale a boca! **_Sakura se perdeu por um tempo na discussão mental, se enfurecendo aos poucos.

"Sabe, Kankuro... – Disse aproximando-se do ninja, a seguir se inclinando sobre ele de modo provocante. – Chantagem não é algo bonito e além do mais... – Ela baixou a voz para um quase sussurro. – Eu posso colocá-lo de volta ao coma num estalar de dedos. – Acariciou o rosto dele. – Cuidado com quem você escolhe para chantagear, hai?"

Com os olhos arregalados em terror, Kankuro se perguntava se essa era a mesma Sakura de antes. "H...hai." _Sakura definitivamente compete com Temari quando em questões de humor... Koai..._

"Bom. – A kunoichi se afastou. – Poderá partir quando Temari vier visitá-lo pela tarde."

"Eh? Nandayo? Você não acabou de dizer que..."

Sakura sorriu em resposta e acenou um tchauzinho. Ainda atônito e encarando a porta fechada de seu quarto, Kankuro não sabia exatamente no que pensar._ Afinal, ela aceitou ou não?_

* * *

Entrando numa sala qualquer de um dos corredores do hospital, agradeceu intimamente pelo lugar estar vazio. _Sua louca! Você ameaçou o Kankuro! _Cobriu o rosto com uma das mãos, encostou-se à porta e se deixou escorregar para o chão. _Você está gostando do Gaara?_ Seu estômago deu uma voltinha emocionada. A pergunta feita por Kankuro definitivamente a pegara desprevenida. Ficou pensando por mais um tempo e depois sacudiu a cabeça. _Naaah, não tem como você estar gostando dele... _

Levantando-se do chão e observando melhor o lugar ela se deu conta de que estava na ala farmacêutica do hospital. Abriu um dos armários, escaneando atentamente os medicamentos. _Ahh, justamente o que eu precisava._ Pegou uma caixa de sedativos e retirou quatro envelopinhos de dentro dela. _Uns quatro devem bastar... Ah, cinco para garantir. _Pegou mais um antes de guardar a caixa de volta no armário. Fitou os envelopes que pegara por um momento antes de guardá-los num dos bolsos de seu jaleco e sair para a última ronda antes de sair.

Uma enfermeira entregou uma ficha para a medica-nin dizendo que um paciente requisitara ela e somente ela antes de sair com um sorriso estranho estampado no rosto.

"O próximo paciente... hmmm... – Sakura pensou alto enquanto lia a ficha. – Enxaqueca crônica. Fácil de curar... – Abriu a porta, os olhos ainda escaneando a ficha. – Konnich... Gaara!"

"Hn." Ele apertou os olhos ao tom alto da voz da kunoichi.

"Aa, gomennasai..." Ela pôs a ficha de lado e se aproximou mais dele, as mãos prontas para tocar em seu pescoço.

"O que está fazendo?"

"Examinando você."

"Não vim para ser examinado."

"Hmmm, e a enxaqueca crônica é uma desculpa para vir me ver? - Ignorando o comentário anterior, tocou nele. Sentindo os músculos do pescoço com atenção. – Ou quem sabe, - Disse como quem não quer nada. – usou um fato real como desculpa?" Pressionou um músculo na nuca de Gaara, vendo-o em seguida fechar os olhos.

"Hn."

"Imagino que deva sentir essas dores com freqüência. – Ela se posicionou atrás dele na maca onde estava sentado e massageou seus ombros e pescoço, liberando chakra ao mesmo tempo. – É um costume ficar muitas horas fazendo trabalho burocrático, certo?"

"Hn." Gaara mal percebia o que a kunoichi dizia, estava por demais entretido com aqueles toques. Não podia deixar de lado o pensamento de que ela acertara ao dizer que ele usara uma dor de cabeça real como desculpa para ir vê-la. Passara a manhã inteira distraído, relembrando o dia anterior e com perguntas lhe infernizando a mente.

Sakura sorriu, vendo-o tão relaxado. Uma vontade de abraçá-lo a trouxe novamente ao quarto de Kankuro quando ele lhe perguntara se ela gostava de Gaara. Fitou suas mãos por uns momentos, absorvendo o que havia por baixo delas... Ficou tentada a tocar numa das mechas avermelhadas que atraiam sua atenção.

"Sakura... - Gaara se virou para ela, fitando-a nos olhos, vendo-a ligeiramente alterada. – Daijobu?"

"Hai!" Ela se viu mergulhada em olhos cor de jade. Uma pergunta lhe martelando a mente. _Gaara... Será que eu... Gosto de você?_

"Yumi me passou o relatório dos seus primeiros dias aqui."

"Hai..."

"E estou ciente dos riscos que correu para salvar Kankuro."

Ficaram em silêncio se estudando. Sakura tinha uma das mãos fechadas sobre seu coração e podia ver claramente que Gaara lutava para lhe falar algo.

"Não se preocupe, é o meu trab..."

Gaara avançou num impulso, rapidamente fazendo com que a kunoichi recuasse e se encostasse a parede mais próxima. Os dois braços aos lados dela como que para impedi-la de fugir. Seus olhos se estudando, tentando dizer o que não conseguiam.

"Gaara..."

"..."

"..."

"Arigatou..."

_Sabaku no Gaara está... agradecendo? _Viu-se tocar gentilmente no rosto dele, _O que estou fazendo? _ Sentia-se hipnotizada... _Será que... _Inclinou de leve o rosto para o lado como que para estudá-lo melhor. _ Por que eu me sinto diferente com... você?_

"Eu também agradeço... Por cuidar de mim noite passada."

Gaara sentia o toque gentil da kunoichi em seu rosto enquanto a observava com curiosidade. Perguntava-se no que ela estaria pensando ao tocar nele daquele modo. Segurou a mão aventureira antes que aqueles toques alcançassem o kanji de 'AI' em sua testa.

"Ikuso..."

* * *

Uma atendente se aproximou e fez uma mesura polida ao se apresentar como Kimiko.

"Posso sugerir algo?" A pergunta tirou a atenção da kunoichi que se via perdida em pensamentos. Vendo-a acenar que sim, Gaara fez os pedidos para Kimiko que se retirou com outra mesura. Seguiu-se um longo momento de silêncio entre os dois.

Sakura se esforçava para permanecer alerta e 'bem', visto que estava exausta do dia no hospital e das incessantes discussões que estava tendo consigo mesma desde cedo. Gaara entrecruzou as mãos em cima da mesa, estudando a garota enquanto a mente vagava nos últimos acontecimentos. Coisas demais para muito pouco tempo, concluiu. Ele observou-a arrumar uma mecha rebelde de seu cabelo e suspirar.

"O que pediu para nós?"

"Chai latte."

Ele viu a interrogação estampada no rosto da garota, mas não respondeu.

"Ora, vamos! Que bebida é essa?" Insistia incessantemente.

"É um chá quente de gengibre com canela e outras especiarias preparadas com leite vaporizado." Kimiko respondeu sorridente enquanto servia os pedidos.

"Ah, parece muito interessante." Sakura olhou com interesse para a xícara colocada em sua frente, saboreando o aroma.

"Shitsurei shimasu..." A atendente fez outra mesura e se afastou.

Gaara sorveu um pouco de seu chai e se recostou em sua cadeira. "Então?"

"Oishii!" Ela sorriu contente.

Ele girou os olhos. "Não perguntava do chá."

"Ahhh... – Sakura soprou o líquido quente antes de sorvê-lo, a espuma cor de baunilha chamando sua atenção. – Você tem perguntas, ne? – Ela o viu acenar que sim. – Bem, seu irmão realmente estava em coma, como a Yumi-san disse."

"..."

"E o que eu fiz foi algo que descobri sem querer há algum tempo. Só quem sabe dessa técnica é a Tsunade-sama e uma outra pessoa. Bem, imagino que agora mais pessoas saibam... "

Sakura desviou o olhar para longe, se lembrando de como teve a idéia para aquela técnica. Havia passado uma tarde inteira lendo anotações da Quinta e 'filosofando' sobre técnicas que não deram certo ou sobre as teorias antigas de sua 'sensei'. Após isso ela se descobriu pensando naquelas anotações com freqüência, até que em certa noite ela acordara com um estalo.

"Eu não posso explicar tudo, mas há um motivo especial para eu conseguir realizar isso e outras pessoas não. – Suspirou como que cansada. – Também não é simples, há variações e há efeitos colaterais."

"Gasto de energia e chakra..." Gaara bebeu um pouco mais de seu chai, os olhos fixos nos de Sakura.

"Não só isso. – Ela se abraçou. – Você presenciou um pouco deles em seu quarto, o que foi bem fraco dessa vez visto que não foi complicado 'achar' o seu irmão. - Ela segurou a xícara quente entre suas mãos, - Depois viu os outros efeitos no banheiro... Esses não deveriam ter aparecido." Os aromas exóticos atingindo seus sentidos. O estômago confortavelmente quente e o coração levemente acelerado por causa das especiarias.

"Omoshiroi. – Gaara cruzou as pernas, o dedo indicador de sua mão direita deslizando em seus lábios. O olhar sequioso na garota. – Como consegue fazer isso? Teria algo a ver com o último símbolo feito?"

"Neko... – Sakura sentia-se uma moleza agradável fazendo-a desejar deitar em uma cama macia e fresca. O calor do deserto associado ao calor do chá quente a fazia corar intensamente. – Imaginei ser ele o que faltava, já que é ele o animal místico e expulso do círculo dos animais do zodíaco. Bem, e se desse errado, valeria a intenção, mas é como eu disse, não tem muito mistério..."

"Hn." Ele permaneceu estudando-a com interesse. Havia algo que ela hesitava em contar, algo que ela não queria que ele soubesse por algum motivo.

"Ah, isso é realmente delicioso." Ela sorveu mais da bebida, evitando o olhar curioso que pairava sobre ela. De repente seus olhos se exclamaram, ambas as mãos sobre sua boca.

Gaara suspendeu uma 'sobrancelha'. "Nani ka?"

"Queimei a língua..."

* * *

Nas semanas seguintes pareciam mais encorajados a se encontrar e 'conversar', sendo que Sakura era a responsável pela maior parte da conversa. Por vezes a Kunoichi apareceria em seu escritório na torre para cumprimentá-lo com uma caneca de café aromático ou qualquer outra bebida dotada de cafeína ou gengibre. Afinal, não há nada melhor que cafeína para espantar o sono de quem não pode dormir ou gengibre para levantar os ânimos. Quando ela, por algum motivo qualquer, não aparecia de surpresa, ele daria um passeio aos arredores do hospital para então 'coincidentemente' se esbarrarem quando a kunoichi saísse do trabalho. Ambos secretamente ansiando para que se encontrassem.

Vez ou outra viriam a ter pseudo-encontros na cozinha para beberem café ou chá em plena madrugada, também uma 'coincidência' aos olhos deles. Não tocavam nesse assunto, apenas aproveitavam a companhia um do outro em pequenas conversas, passeios ou até mesmo em silêncio.

Descontraída, Sakura se via vez ou outra se relembrando de que tinha uma missão a cumprir. Não poderia adiá-la por muito tempo, ainda mais quando a ausência de Jiraya alarmava os ânimos. Algo estava errado e ela sentia isso. _Amanhã... _Pensou decidida.

* * *

Temari e Shikamaru pareciam implicar mais e mais um com o outro e somente quando Temari saia em uma ou outra pequena missão é que a casa voltava ao seu silêncio habitual. Naruto desistira de esperar de braços cruzados pela chegada de Jiraya, passava o dia treinando ou vagando por Suna em busca do sennin nas regiões 'suspeitas' da vila.

"Há... – Temari terminou de abrir seu leque – É aqui que acabaremos com isso!"

"Tsc... eu realmente não queria treinar... – Os olhos preguiçosos voltados para o céu. – Mendokuse naa..."

O ataque de Temari o fez voltar sua atenção para a oponente. Pulou para o lado, mantendo o equilíbrio ao apoiar uma das mãos no chão. A loira parara em defesa. O leque aberto em 180º levemente apoiado num dos lados de seu quadril. Shikamaru apertou os olhos em meio à luz forte do sol poente, tentando vê-la melhor.

"Não é tão fácil atacar quando o sol está contra você, é?"

"Eu ainda tenho alguns truques... - Ele se levantou e bateu a mão na lateral da perna a fim de retirar o excesso de poeira. – Tsc... Não pense que eu não percebi o que está fazendo..."

Shikamaru desapareceu do seu campo de visão e Temari logo se viu atacada por cima por três réplicas do ninja.

"Bushin no jutsu?" Ela riu pulando para trás contra-atacando com uma rajada de vento. As três imagens se desfizeram e seus olhos se exclamaram ao olhar para o chão. Uma mancha negra pairava exatamente onde ela cairia. _Kuso, Kage Mane No Jutsu! _Girou o leque por baixo de si, pairando no ar até mais a frente.

Shikamaru sorriu e foi quando a loira se viu atacada por seis réplicas. Ela franziu o cenho, rapidamente se virando de costas, certa de que era onde o verdadeiro Shikamaru estaria. "Atacando por trás? Que óbvio!" Seu punho acertou um bushin e ela logo se viu puxada pelo laço vermelho que lhe acentuava a cintura.

"Você atacou... pela frente!"

Ele sorriu em resposta, os braços a envolvendo firmemente. Permaneceram assim por alguns segundos, o olhar da ninja exclamado em surpresa. _Não consigo me mexer. _Shikamaru acariciou o rosto de Temari e ela logo se viu fazendo o mesmo nele. O rosto tão corado como o sol poente no horizonte.

"Eu disse que sabia o que estava fazendo... – Ele a fitava com uma expressão um tanto quanto diferente. Podia sentir a tensão vinda da ninja à frente. – Tsc... Distraindo-me assim... – Aproximou-se mais, os olhos se fechando. – com esses lábios rosados..."

Temari se viu perder o ar ao sentir lábios macios tocarem os seus, o coração descompassado. As mãos dele a envolviam pela cintura, puxando-a para mais perto e foi quando ela percebeu que o Kage Mane No Jutsu dele havia sido desfeito. Seus braços já há um tempo agora o envolviam pelo pescoço.

* * *

Sakura havia acabado de sair do banho quando escutou uma conversa exaltada entre Naruto e Kankuro. Algo que envolvia boatos. Boatos sobre ela e um certo Kazekage estarem namorando... Ou ainda, noivos!

"Nani? Como assim eu e o Gaara estamos noivos?" Sakura desceu as escadas correndo, os cabelos ainda desarrumados do banho, uma toalha molhada em suas mãos.

Kankuro arregalou os olhos apontando para a figura que acabava de fechar a porta de entrada enquanto Naruto acenava um "silêncio, não fale mais" para a amiga.

"Boatos, Sakura..." Gaara disse antes de se dirigir para seu quarto sem mais nada acrescentar, os olhos da kunoichi o seguindo até que sumisse de seu campo de visão.

"O raposa aqui quase quebrou a porta nova do banheiro para lhe perguntar..." Kankuro gargalhou.

Sakura fitou Naruto como que querendo saber mais sobre os boatos e o viu dar de ombros. "Vocês realmente têm estado mais juntos que o normal..." Ela se deixou cair no sofá, o estômago gelado, a mente vagando na idéia de estar saindo com Gaara...

"Oi, Temari! Escute isso! - Kankuro acenou para a irmã que acabara de chegar do treino com Shikamaru. – Eh? – Kankuro encarou Shikamaru. – Pegaram pesado, pelo que vejo?"

"Mou, Shikamaru, esse olho roxo deve estar doendo." Naruto cutucou o rosto do amigo.

"Tsc... É como eu digo... Mulheres são compl..."

Temari 'acidentalmente' deixou seu leque cair na cabeça do moreno. Um 'thud' alto ecoando pela sala.

"Nandayo?" O moreno perguntou irritado.

"Tenha medo, Shikamaru..." Kankuro alertou para que não a enfrentasse de novo.

Cruzando os braços, Shikamaru virou o rosto para a janela murmurando um 'mendokuse'.

"Então, o que dizia?" Temari sentou ao lado do irmão, cruzando as pernas.

"Ahh, está sabendo dos boatos que correm por Suna?"

Ainda mergulhada em seus pensamentos Sakura tocou em seus lábios enquanto os outros se ocupavam em conversar animadamente sobre os boatos da vila. _Ele deve estar irritado, por isso subiu direto... mas... _Seu olhos se exclamaram a um pensamento, ou melhor dizendo, à uma realização. Adrenalina logo percorrendo cada ínfimo de seu corpo. _Hoje...Aproveitarei que tive a tarde toda de folga para descansar._

* * *

Gaara se sentia atordoado, cansado demais para qualquer contato naquela noite. O Shukaku praticamente berrando em seu interior lhe roubava as energias que gastava a fim de contê-lo. O que poderia estar afetando tanto sua mente para que os pensamentos tomassem formas próprias?

_knock, knock..._

Alguém na porta... Provavelmente Sakura com algo para ele. Chá, café, gengibre... Nada disso poderia ajudá-lo nessa noite. A questão era: Por quê? Fechou os olhos, quase socando a parede. Certo de que se não respondesse ela iria embora. Grande erro...

"Gaara?"

Timidamente Sakura abrira a porta, procurando com atenção nos cantos escuros do quarto. Achou-o de costas, perto da janela que deixava a brisa congelante do deserto à noite entrar. Ouviu-a pousar algo na mesinha ao lado da cama. O toque em seu ombro, por mais afável que fosse, despertava o mais intenso ódio dentro dele. "De te ike!" Sussurrou feroz.

"Doshite? – Ela perguntou se afastando uns passos. – É por causa dos boatos? O incomoda tanto assim?"

Ele apoiou a testa no antebraço que descansava na parede, fechando os olhos. "Não são os boatos..."

Silêncio... Um fósforo foi riscado. Uma vela, acesa. Depois outra... Um aroma amadeirando tentando seus sentidos. Gaara se voltou para a kunoichi, o rosto branco de expressões. Observou-a com atenção. Os cabelos penteados, o pijama azul-marinho de Temari, os pés descalços...

"Nós temos luz, você sabe..."

"Hai. – Ela sorriu, prendendo o incenso na janela como da última vez. – Mas quando estamos mal, nada melhor que o calor de uma chama acesa para nos confortar."

Estendeu para ele uma caneca de porcelana cinza com algo quente dentro. "Prometo lhe deixar em paz se não se sentir melhor depois de beber isso..." Gaara estudou-a por algum tempo antes de aceitar a proposta.

"Você é teimosa..."

"Hmm, não sou a única."

Gaara sentiu um gosto forte de amêndoas e cacau, _outro afrodisíaco... Quem está ensinando isso a ela? Não pode ser sem querer..._ Lembrou-se dos cafés aromáticos que ela às vezes levava para ele após o trabalho, todos continham pelo menos uma especiaria afrodisíaca. Não que ele nunca tivesse feito o mesmo, pensou ao lembrar-se do Chai Latté que ela tanto gostara. Sakura se sentara na borda de sua cama, sorrindo afavelmente, os olhos fixos nele.

Gaara perguntou-se se era somente o aroma de patchouli e aquela bebida exótica que o acalmavam... "Nani ka?"

"Bem, gostaria de notificar que não irei ao hospital amanhã."

"Doshite?"

"Preciso fazer algo que a Tsunade-sama me pediu, uma missão."

"Hn." Gaara se sentou em sua poltrona, um pouco menos irritado agora.

"Então, o que achou?"

"Estranho..." Respondeu, embora no fundo achasse de certa forma _interessante_.

A kunoichi se levantara, dizendo inocentemente que era uma receita que o Kankurou conseguira aos arredores de Suna. Uma receita para acalmar a mente. _Kankurou... _Ele anotou mentalmente que precisaria colocar um certo irmão novamente em coma depois.

"Você parecia tenso, então experimentei fazer... – Ela massageou os ombros dele, se inclinando para frente e sussurrando em seu ouvido. – Gaara..."

Sentiu arrepios lhe percorrerem o corpo ao ouvir seu nome dito de forma tão lenta. A kunoichi realmente parecia gostar de tocar nele, pensou sorvendo o resto da bebida quente, sem saber realmente o motivo pelo qual ainda não a afastara dele. Afinal, aquilo era uma invasão ao seu espaço pessoal... Sentiu algo morno e úmido em seu pescoço, o cabelo de sua nuca se eriçando ao estímulo. Ouviu-se soltar um quase suspiro, a respiração alterada. Levantou-se exaltado, a mente gritando em realização. _Aquilo era a... língua dela! _

"Doshita no, Gaara?" Ainda sentada na cama, Sakura inclinou o rosto de leve para o lado em interrogação.

"Hn." Ele se dirigiu para a janela, o corpo ainda vibrando pela alucinação anterior. Fechou os olhos, massageando as têmporas, o aroma de patchouli o envolvendo agradavelmente. Ouviu os passos da kunoichi atrás dele, a mão dela em suas costas.

"Você não parece bem... Vamos, deite um pouco que cuidarei de você."

Ele fez que não, ainda olhando para o céu escuro. A mente ansiosa por algo que não poderia fazer. Algo que envolvia mais contato... Algo como ele e uma certa kunoichi prensada por ele contra uma parede. _O que ela está fazendo? _Sentiu-se girar por mãos delicadas, o movimento demorando eternidades para se completar.

"Confie em mim..." Ela o fitava com olhos radiantes, quase contentes. Sentiu-se ruborizar ao perceber um rastro de desejo estampado no olhar do ruivo.

O olhar dele sério, a respiração pesada como que contendo algo dentro de si. De repente a kunoichi se viu atacada por uma tepidez indesejada, _Oh Kami! Controle-se.._. Uma idéia maldosa lhe afetando os pensamentos. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos a fim de deixá-los mais soltos, os olhos fixos no do homem à frente enquanto ela tocava quase que imperceptivelmente nele. Observou-o balançar calmamente a cabeça para os lados como que para aliviar alguma tensão de seus ombros e pescoço. Aproximou-se mais, vendo-o se retrair tensamente, provavelmente lutando para se manter no controle.

Gaara fechou os olhos, os punhos cerrados. Juntava o máximo de força de vontade de que acreditava possuir. Sentia-se mais agitado por dentro, diferente, como naquela noite no banheiro enquanto a socorria. Uma mistura de sensações eufóricas e letárgicas confundindo seus sentidos. Seus olhos pairavam nos lábios da kunoichi e foi quando ele se viu avançar, adorando o rubor em seu rosto, sua respiração alterada e alarmada. Pressionava-a contra o colchão de sua cama, os olhos famintos...

Viu-se de pé, atônito. Confuso quanto ao que era real. Levou uma mão ao rosto e logo se sentiu ser empurrado para a cama. Talvez, se Sakura o tratasse novamente aquelas alucinações passassem.

Enquanto o ajudava, ela abriu a boca, mas nenhum som saiu, o coração de repente pequeno demais. _Perdão, Gaara, mas eu quero mesmo fazer isso por você... Muito embora venha a me odiar depois. _"Gomennasai..." Disse vendo claramente que ele se encontrava alterado pelos sedativos que bebera sem perceber há alguns minutos. "Gomennasai, Gaara..."

Sim, aquelas desculpas respondiam suas perguntas. "O que quer que tenha usado não funcionará. – Ele semi-cerrou os dentes, apoiado num dos braços, mantendo-se assim sentado. – Eu a mat..."

"Iie. – Sakura deslizou uma mão pelo peito dele, empurrando-o gentilmente de costas para o colchão e em seguida subindo sobre ele da mesma forma como fizera dias antes com Kankuro no hospital, o que era embaraçoso, visto que o corpo dele ainda parecia apto para outros tipos de ação. Os olhos verdes da kunoichi continham um quê de tristeza. – Confie em mim... Faço isso por você. – Com um kunai ela rasgou a blusa do ruivo atordoado, expondo seu peito nu. Lágrimas se formaram nos olhos da kunoichi ao sentir a dor da traição estampada no rosto do outro. – Antes era uma missão para ajudar..." Cortou o próprio dedo anelar esquerdo com a lâmina afiada, um odor metálico envolvendo seus sentidos.

"Naze?" Confuso, Gaara sentia seus olhos se fecharem tentadoramente. Seu corpo, leve e pesado ao mesmo tempo, pulsava estranhamente. O sangue quente da kunoichi estampava escritas e símbolos sobre si que esfriavam rapidamente ao secarem. Calafrios... Podia ver que Sakura estava estranha e sabia de certa forma que o que faria seria algo semelhante ao feito com seu irmão, mas... Por que agora? Com que propósito? Queria levá-lo ao coma?

A resposta o atingiu como água fria. Seus olhos se exclamaram, a mente trabalhando freneticamente para encontrar uma explicação. "Porque eu gosto... de você... – Respondeu começando a fazer os sinais com as mãos, não tão rapidamente dessa vez. _Porque estou me apaixonando... _– Sumimasen, mas você merece isso... ao menos uma vez..." Um laço de areia se apertou em sua cintura, fazendo-a perder o ar.

"Dame, kunoichi. – Demandou áspero. – Você não pode..."

"Não posso? – Sem dificuldade ela encheu uma mão com chakra, desfazendo o laço de areia apertado em sua cintura. Debruçou-se sobre ele, sussurrando em seu ouvido. – Não conseguirá evitar... Basta que o Shukako não esteja em você.

Os olhos de Gaara se exclamaram em espanto. O que diabos estava acontecendo? Se era para ajudá-lo, por que aquela invasão contra sua vontade? Cerrou os punhos. "SABAKU K..."

As mãos de Sakura já pressionadas sobre seu esterno enquanto ela dizia o nome do jutsu.

Por um segundo Gaara pensou ver uma Sakura translúcida da cor azul-turquesa sair de dentro dela e mergulhar em seu interior. "Daijobu... Prometo não olhar suas memórias..." A voz de Sakura foi se apagando aos poucos de sua mente, a visão já embaçada... Todo o peso que carregava pareceu desaparecer. Não havia mais gritos, pressão, dor... Não havia mais... Shukaku...

Chegou a ouvir a kunoichi em cima de si soltar um gemido, quase como que surpresa com algo. Aquela sensação era boa, boa demais... Um alívio forte o percorria em ondas e o calor em seu peito fez-se aparecer sob a forma de um quase sorriso. _Masaka... _O que pensou realmente estava acontecendo. Seu rosto se contraiu involuntariamente diante daquela sensação. A ardência em seus olhos deixando lágrimas escaparem não tão desapercebidas...

O cansaço que sentia, pela primeira vez pareceu prazeroso, a mente já se desligava da realidade para um mundo completamente desconhecido por ele...

* * *

Quatro da tarde do dia seguinte... 

"Não é possível... Sakura não está no hospital e o Gaara não apareceu na torre. Tem certeza de que eles saíram mesmo hoje cedo?" A voz de Temari soava cada vez mais perto da porta de Gaara.

"Tenho sim... – Kankuro respondeu do outro lado do corredor. – Veja, ninguém no quarto dela e ambos sabemos que o Gaara não dorme."

"Só para confirmar checarei o quarto dele..."

"Talvez você interrompa os pombinhos." Kankuro gargalhou.

"Baka..."

Batidas na porta não passaram despercebidas pela kunoichi de cabelos rosados. "Gaara?" Temari chamou mansamente.

_**Vá embora... **_

_**Vá embora...**_

A maçaneta girou lentamente, uma pequena fresta permitia que Temari espiasse o interior do ambiente. O coração falhou, de repente. O estômago gelado, os olhos exclamados em terror... Ali estava Sakura por cima de seu irmão, o rosto insano e doentio que ele costumava ter no passado quando 'justificava' sua existência.

Seus olhos se voltaram para seu irmão. Inconsciente... Rastros de lágrimas em seu rosto...

"Gaara!" Correu avançando no casal.

"**Não se aproxime!**" Um braço de areia arremessou Temari na parede oposta, esmagando-a.

Temari fez um esgar de dor. Tentava avaliar a situação. _Essa não é Sakura..._ Observou as veias acentuadas no pescoço da kunoichi, a mancha de sangue que pairava por sua cintura, os olhos embaçados e desprovidos de vida. _O que está acontecendo? _Então algo estalou em sua mente. Algo que a assustou mais que a situação num todo... A pergunta gritando em sua mente...

Se Gaara estava inconsciente... Quem estaria controlando a areia?

_**Continua...**_

* * *

Yoshi! O que acharam? XD

Antes de me vaiarem pelas viagens escritas no final, calma! Tudo tem sua explicação!

Espero que tenham gostado...

Esse capítulo foi muito difícil de escrever, mas espero ter feito jus à espera... Embora o capítulo quase que inteiro tenha sido da Sakura de o Gaara.,,rs

Outros personagens estão para aparecer e muito em breve vocês verão a grande virada! Ahuahua!

Novamente agradeço as reviews! Yehei!

**Agradecimentos especiais:**

**Tsuki: **Eu gosto muito de duplas interpretações como bem sabe... Mas um dia nem a sua imunidade o salvará! Ahuahua! Doumo!

**Uchiha Ka-chan: **Morri de rir com sua review! Ahuahau Explicou tudo o que devia estar sentindo! Arigatou!

**Hatake Sakura XD: **Você talvez tenha ficado decepcionada com a cena no banheiro, já que não aconteceu o que estava imaginando. Nesse fic terá cenas _calientes, _não se preocupe! Obrigada!

**Caio: **Seu Flasher! Eu sei muito bem que vc está danado por um hentai! Tome banhos frios e aguarde um pouquinho mais! Doumo! Rsrs..

**Kaoru-chan: **Calma, não arranque os cabelos! Obrigada, querida!

**Jana Krum: **whoaaa! Dame! Não corte os pulsos nem infarte! Gomen! Não deu para atualizar mais cedo... Andei mal de saúde... Poxa, muito muito obrigada pelo elogio! Até corei aqui!

**Oul-chan: **Bem, vamos lá... Fiquei emocionada com sua review! Você realmente parece ter gostado muito! Yehei! Quanto ao número de comentários, é assim mesmo... Fanfics em Português normalmente não rendem muitas reviews, embora eu esteja surpresa com a quantidade de Hits de "All is Full of Love"... Já passou dos mil... o.O;

Bem, eu nunca ouvi a expressão "orange"... Sempre conheci Yaoi para relações entre homens e Yuri para relações entre mulheres... Lemon eu o conheci como um Hentai um pouco mais leve... Mas pelo rumo do fic talvez vire um hentai mesmo! Ahuahua... Posso procurar isso melhor... Eu não sou exatamente conhecedora desses termos novos... Talvez tenham mudado e eu nem saiba! XD Yeeeiii! Obrigada pelo carinho! Espero não desaponta-la! Um abraço esmagador!

**Nadeshiko Amamya: **Uau! Arigatou! Arigatou gozaimasu!

Desculpem novamente pela demora!

Agradeço de coração à todos que estão acompanhando o fic!

O Gaara resolveu não me espancar hoje porque ainda estou dodói, rs... Então me despeço com um tchauzinho!


	7. Hen Na Jutsu

Olá, galerinha!

Antes de tudo, AHHHHHH, MUITO OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS TÃO AMÁVEIS! FICO BOBA AQUI! ARIGATOU!

Bem, esse capítulo me deu muito trabalho para escrever e eu não sei se o amo ou se o odeio... rs... Tem uma cena nele que já havia escrito a um tempo. Uma cena que achei muito fofa e que sei que vocês vão amar... Mas ao resto... ai ai... o que dizer?

Acho que virei coração mole... Não consigo mais machucar para valer... Por isso ficarei com meus aromas por aqui! Falando sério, não colocarei a parte violenta tão explicita...

Ah, em certo momento eu me utilizei do termo "resolução" que é utilizado em Virologia quando o problema anterior é cuidado e eliminado... Aviso somente porque no dicionário está diferente... enfim...

**Importante:**Numa cena o Naruto faz menção à uma espécie de ramen com gelo. Na verdade ele se confundiu, já que o prato comido é na verdade o Zarusoba que é um macarrão feito de trigo servido gelado com molho de peixe... É um prato clássico de verão e há quem o sirva com pedras de gelo... XD

Bem, espero que gostem desde capítulo, estou MUITO insegura com ele... Mas vamos nessa porque do chão não passa.

Boa leitura!

* * *

Nanda...Nandayo... Que diabo? Como assim?

Doshite... Naze... Por que?

Kisama... Seu maldito.

**HEN NA JUTSU**... Jutsu estranho.

Daijobu ka? ... Você está bem?

Daijobu... Daijobu desu... Estou bem... Está tudo bem...

Mou Daijobu... Já estou bem!

Masaka... Impossível... Não pode ser...

Dame desu... além de 'Pare' ou 'não pode', também serve como 'desista'.

Yoai... fraco(a).

Yamete... Pare!

Owarida... É o fim... Está acabado.

Nani ka?... O que é?

Watashi no ramen... Meu ramen!

Itadakimasu... É dito normalmente antes de qualquer refeição.

Totemo takai... Muito caro...

Honto ni... verdade? De verdade?

* * *

_**All is full of love**_

_**-By Chinmoku-**_

Temari se via lutar para respirar, a areia a sufocando com uma força esmagadora. "D...dame!"

"E aí? Encontrou o Gaa... - Kankurou exclamou os olhos diante da cena absurda que presenciava. Temeroso, recuou alguns passos de modo que ficasse ao lado da irmã. – Sakura... O que está fazendo?" _Como ela está conseguindo manipular a areia de Gaara?_

O rosto da kunoichi se voltou para ele, seus olhos opacos e sem vida ainda se mostravam insanos. "Ssshhhh..."

"Temari, o que está acontecendo? – Kankuro estudava o rosto quase relaxado do irmão desfalecido. – Por que ela está usando _aquela_ técnica no Gaara?"

A irmã não respondeu, a visão escurecendo...

"Sakura..." Kankuro se aproximou devagar como se temesse ser atacado também.

"Sshhh, faça silêncio."

"Hai. – Ele sussurrou, _seu rosto não parece normal_. – Posso me aproximar?"

"Só não encoste em mim..." Respondeu voltando a encarar o ruivo abaixo de si.

Kankuro fez que sim, ajoelhou-se ao lado dela, só que no chão.

"S..será que você poderia soltar Temari? Ela está perdendo a consciência..."

Sakura fez que sim e logo ouviu-se Temari tossindo do outro lado do quarto. Naruto e Shikamaru apareceram em seguida, tendo ouvido barulhos estranhos no andar de cima.

"Ano... O que está acontecendo?" O loiro perguntou barulhento como sempre.

"Sshhhhhhhhhhh!" Temari e Kankuro fizeram ao mesmo tempo para o loiro.

"Nandatebayo? – Ele suspendeu uma sobrancelha e então fitou a amiga. – S...sakura-chan?"

Um rastro de areia se agitou pelo chão perto de Naruto que pulou para trás cobrindo a boca com as mãos.

"Oy... – Shikamaru sussurrou. – Por que temos que fazer silêncio?"

Temari deu de ombros.

"Escutem eu acho que sei o que ela está fazendo... – Kankuro fitou Temari nos olhos como que dizendo 'acredite em mim' ou 'escute com atenção'. – Ela não faria mal ao Gaara, posso afirmar isso." Observou-a fazer que sim, desejando intimamente acreditar no irmão.

"Demo... e o sangue? De quem é? - Naruto cochichou observando o rosto pálido da amiga. – Sakura-chan, daijobu ka?"

Um silêncio tenso correu pelo ambiente antes da kunoichi se voltar para eles. "Estou bem... – Forçou um sorriso, embora parecesse assustador em meio à sua expressão facial. – Façam silêncio ou saiam do quarto."

"Doshite?" Naruto coçou a cabeça.

"Assim vocês o acordarão..."

"Ele?" Naruto se viu arrastado para o corredor por Temari. Segundos depois os outros a seguiram para a sala.

"Kankuro, tem certeza de que ela não machucaria o Gaara?"

"Tenho, Temari... E veja bem, ela está consciente..."

"Tsc... que complicação... – Shikamaru se sentou ao lado de Temari no sofá, as mãos atrás da nuca. – Por que ela faria algo assim?"

Ficaram pensando por um longo momento, mergulhados num silêncio incômodo.

"Dormindo... – Naruto de repente se manifestou. – Sakura-chan disse que o Gaara estava dormindo, mas todos sabemos que ele não pode dormir..."

"Fica claro que aquele jutsu esquisito deve estar por trás disso... Tsc... Não sabemos muito sobre ele... Mendokuse."

Temari fitava com interesse um besouro verde que acabara de pousar no tapete . Tentou pegá-lo, mas o inseto voou para cima da mesinha de centro. De novo tentou pegar o bicho e nada. Franziu o cenho. "Kisama... – Sussurrou feroz. – Vou pegar você!"

"Tsc... Deixe o besouro em paz."

"Nandatebayo?"

"Besouros desse tipo trazem problemas... - Kankuro se levantou, o rosto sério. – É um fato..."

"Onde vai?" Temari arrastava um móvel de canto, provavelmente atrás do inseto.

"Fazer companhia a Sakura..."

* * *

"_Tsunade-sama... _

_Reconheço que fiquei chocada com o seu pedido, ainda mais por você viver me alertando dos perigos que a técnica traz. Vi-me obrigada a usá-la em Kankuro e correu tudo razoavelmente bem. Não esperava, no entanto, que Gaara soubesse como 'curar' os efeitos colaterais, algo que imagino ter a ver com alguma mensagem sua._

_Acredito que o ataque tenha vindo da Vila Oculta do Som. No entanto, não posso confirmar, afinal a única pessoa que vi foi alguém que conhecemos bem... Uchiha Sasuke. No entanto, sua fisionomia parece um tanto quanto diferente. Deixo um desenho dele ao fim da mensagem. _

_Estou apreensiva. Pude, de leve, examinar o interior de Gaara, fato que durou uns 3 ou 4 segundos numa tentativa de acalmá-lo... Espero que realmente saiba o que está me pedindo. Devo fazê-lo em um ou dois dias. Há algo que gostaria de lhe pedir, um favor... O que farei será uma traição à confiança do Kazekage e não creio que ele vá ficar feliz com isso. Portanto, encarrego a você que cuide da situação posterior. Você me deve isso!_

_Bem, deseje-me sorte. _

_De sua aprendiz,Sakura Haruno."_

Tsunade estudou o desenho feito por sua pupila. "Deuses! Esse não é o Sasuke! – Levantou-se de pronto. – Shizune, chame o máximo de ninjas qualificados para uma missão urgente de rank S."

"Hai!" Num 'puff' de fumaça a outra desaparecera.

* * *

**Capítulo 6 – Hen Na Jutsu.**

Gaara acordou com cada ínfimo de seu corpo doendo. Sentia frio, muito frio. "Hn." Puxou o cobertor de modo a cobrir-se melhor. Sabia bem onde estava, não precisava abrir os olhos para constatar o quarto vazio e sem graça ao estilo clássico de qualquer quarto de hospital.

"Gaara?" A voz de sua irmã soou suave.

Abrindo os olhos pôde vê-la sentada em uma cadeira em sua frente. Percorreu os hematomas e cortes da irmã antes de estudar seus olhos lacrimosos, parecia aliviada por vê-lo acordado. "Daijobu ka?"

A loira fez que sim, um pequeno sorriso se formou em seus lábios.

"Kankurou?"

"Já está bem, embora utilizar chakra antes de ter alta o tenha prejudicado um pouco... Está na torre cuidado dos papéis. Você?"

"Hn. – Sentou-se, puxando o cobertor para cima a fim de cobrir seu peito nu, a cabeça pulsando de repente. – Sinto-me estranho... Leve."

"Você dormiu um bocado... Uns dois ou três dias..."

Temari aguardou pacientemente que ele reunisse todas as peças do quebra-cabeça. Gaara baixou a cabeça, a testa apoiada numa das mãos enquanto contorcia o rosto num esgar tentando conter a ardência em seus olhos. Ainda não conseguia acreditar que alguém pudesse se arriscar tanto por ele... Se preocupar... Se importar...

_Ainda podia sentir claramente a kunoichi dentro de si quando recobrou os sentidos. Sentia-se revigorado, confiante. Ofegante ao esforço acumulado, Sakura o fitava com uma expressão triste, quebrada... Ainda em cima dele não se movia. Não por não querer, e sim por não poder. "Daijobu?" Sua voz cansada continha um quê de alívio._

"_Hn. - Gaara rolou por cima dela e ignorando a outra presença em seu quarto, encarando-a atentamente. Provavelmente esperando pelo efeito colateral que com certeza estaria por vir. – Naze?"_

"_..."_

"_Por que se arriscou para que eu dormisse?" Sussurrou calmo, a mente repetindo incessantemente aquela pergunta._

_Sakura tocou em seu rosto, a respiração mais calma agora. "Não poder dormir... descansar... deve ser terrível, ne?" Lágrimas corriam velozes por seus olhos, o peso que carregara pelas últimas horas finalmente a acertavam. Pôde ver a respiração de Gaara falhar enquanto ele cerrava os dentes contendo alguma emoção. Nunca antes o vira tão... 'Humano'... Parecia quase... emocionado._

"_Gomennasai, Gaara... Não podia deixar de fazê-lo. – Levantou-se cambaleante. – Não só pelo fato de ser uma missão, mas por que pude conhecê-lo melhor... e... porque eu acabei me ap..." Ajoelhou-se de repente, segurando suas laterais num auto-abraço, seus cabelos encobrindo seu rosto._

"_Sakura... – Aproximou-se, incomodado pela apreensão que sentia. O sangue nas roupas da kunoichi atingiu seus sentidos quando a deitou contra sua vontade em sua cama. Levantou-lhe a blusa o suficiente para seus olhos se exclamarem. – Temari... Busque gases... muitas..."_

"_Shh, daijobu... o sangue já estancou." Murmurou de olhos fechados enquanto reunia forças. Gaara olhava espantado para os ferimentos. Ferimentos os quais sabia bem quem causara..._

"_Kami! – Temari alcançara o pé da cama. – Essas marcas são..." Cobriu a boca com as mãos, analisando com atenção as inúmeras marcas de garras estampadas no corpo da kunoichi._

_Lentamente Sakura levou uma das mãos à um dos bolsos do seu pijama de onde retirou uma bolinha marrom. Colocou-a na boca, agradecida pelo presente que Hazue-san lhe dera dias antes ao vê-la cansada. Em pouco tempo sentiu-se forte para se desviar das mãos de um certo Kazekage que a obrigava a permanecer deitada._

"_Mou daijobu! – Levantou-se quase impaciente. – Não se preocupem com as marcas."_

"_Demo..." Temari se via confusa quanto ao tom apático da kunoichi, o que Gaara associou ser devido aos efeitos colaterais._

"_Ele tentou sair por você, não é?" A pergunta de Gaara fazia referência ao Shukaku._

"_Hai... Quase não o segurei algumas vezes. Por eu não possuir o selo, ou melhor dizendo, por não ser o 'recipiente adequado' ele acabou por ver um túnel de saída. A idéia era segurá-lo enquanto sua mente descansasse..."_

"_Naze?"_

"_Para que estivesse um pouco mais forte antes de Orochimaru e os outros atacarem."_

_A resposta fez com que os irmãos se mantivessem presos em seus pensamentos por um longo momento. "Por que acha isso?" Temari se sentou na borda da cama._

"_Quando cuidei de Kankuro vi seu atacante em suas memórias... – Ela fez uma pausa, se aproximando de Gaara ao dar a volta pela cama. – E o atacante tinha cabelos e olhos negros... – Sua voz baixou para um tom mais grave. - Olhos que mudavam para um vermelho gritante..."_

"_Sharingan," Gaara comentou, o nome Uchiha percorrendo seus pensamentos._

"_Hai, a princípio não o havia reconhecido... As memórias de Kankuro estavam meio caóticas... – Colocou-se de frente para o Kazekage. – Sei que não tinha permissão para fazer aquilo e sei bem que foi uma invasão... Entenderei se não me perdoar." Após dizer isso deixou o quarto, decidida a tomar um banho._

_Temari se encarregou de colocar o irmão a par dos acontecimentos das últimas horas em detalhes. "Era quase a sua encarnação de alguns anos atrás... – Suspirou. – Deve ter sido muito difícil para ela." Conversaram pouco, mas não pôde deixar de notar diferenças significativas no irmão._

"_Orochimaru... – Gaara não concordava com aquilo... – Não foi ele quem atacou Kankuro, nenhuma das informações que temos sugere algo assim..." Temari deu de ombros como quem diz 'é um mistério' e acompanhou o irmão à cozinha para que comesse algo._

* * *

_A água morna do banho acabou por fazer com que suas feridas ardessem imensamente. Usou um pouco de chakra para cessar aquela sensação sem, todavia se curar. Vestiu-se com um traje clássico usado no deserto: calça e bata de manga largos. Observou a cor vinho de seus trajes por um momento num espelho. Temari tinha bom gosto... _

_Com apenas uma vela acesa em seu quarto ela se enrolou num edredom antes de se sentar no chão, encostada nas paredes do canto mais escuro do quarto. Seu coração batia acelerado e a cada batida uma dor aguda a perfurava por dentro. Os olhos lacrimosos. 'Dói demais', ela conteve um soluço, a dor aumentando o vazio que sentia em seu suposto coração. _

"_Oh, Kami", soluçou alto agora. Todas as lembranças ruins pressionando-a por dentro e mais as realizações que tivera naquela tarde. Era uma sonhadora ingênua, concluiu fechando os olhos, o rosto molhado ficando gelado e pálido em meio à baixa temperatura. "Ittai..." Ouviu-se dizer antes de sentir a escuridão abraçá-la. __Um __silêncio invadiu seu ser elogo se viu incapaz de pensar... Incapaz de sentir... Incapaz de se mover... _

_Sua respiração falhava vez ou outra, seu ritmo diminuindo, até sentir-se... _

_Parar..._

_De repente uma paz abraçou sua mente. Se aquilo fosse a morte se aproximando, então a companhia era mais que bem vinda. Havia algo familiar naquela sensação, um perfume, talvez. Com os sentidos inertes, imaginou aquele aroma ser o último rastro de um sonho. Um sonho que no passado desejara ser mais que real. Algo terno a envolveu gentilmente e foi quando se sentiu ser carregada. Em nada tentou resistir, sentia-se ausente de forças... Sem sonhos e sem alma..._

_Uma luz cálida e avermelhada mais a frente, uma porta aberta... Viu-se aproximar da luz. Velas... Patchouli... Seus olhos, então, se voltaram para trás, para o ser que a tirara de seu quarto escuro. Olhos cor de jade a fitavam afáveis, um rastro de dor perdido em algum canto deles._

_Estudaram-se pelo que pareceu uma eternidade. O tempo parara, já não existia mais. Sakura sentiu cair o edredom que a envolvia e timidamente apoiou as mãos no ombro daquele ser enquanto seus pés arriscavam tocar o chão. Seus olhares nunca se separando como que hipnotizados... Seus corpos se aproximando... Fechou os olhos, apreciando aquela sensação, aquele calor saudoso que emanava dele. Toques em seu rosto, tão delicados como se temessem machucá-la._

_Gaara sentira as mãos da kunoichi segurarem as mangas de seu manto como que garantindo que ele não se afastasse. Uma brisa fria entrou pela janela semi-aberta, o aroma de patchouli mais evidente agora. As chamas das velas dançando uma inaudível canção. A pele por debaixo de seus toques estava febril quando algo dentro de si o fez se aproximar mais. As respirações misturadas... Aquela necessidade estranha... Seus lábios de repente tocavam nos da garota, o coração fora de compasso. Uma onda estranha percorrendo seu corpo àquela nova sensação, seus braços a envolvendo ternamente, trazendo-a para mais perto._

_Sakura se vira correspondendo ao carinho oferecido, a respiração falhando um pouco. A dor em seu peito pareceu aumentar e, no entanto, não desejava se separar. Muito pelo contrário, aquela intimidade a confortava... Sentira os braços que a envolviam se apertarem sem, no entanto machucá-la. Sua temperatura corporal se elevara consideravelmente, o que lhe permitia relaxar mais._

_Aquele beijo foi se intensificando na medida em que ansiavam por mais. A língua de Gaara acariciando seus lábios como que pedindo por passagem... Suas respirações mais pesadas..._

_Gaara sentira a Kunoichi estremecer em seus braços e gentilmente separou o beijo para novamente se perder em olhos verdes e cintilantes. Arrumou-lhe uma mecha rebelde que pairava no rosto corado dela. Sabia que tentava lhe dizer algo com aquele olhar, algo que ele temia acreditar ser verdade. Algo... que há muito desistira de procurar... Sentiu seus olhos arderem novamente e o gentil afago em seu rosto só intensificava aquela ardência._

_Carregou-a para sua cama, envolvendo-a com seus braços e novamente com seus lábios. Sim, ele espiara dentro de sua alma do mesmo modo que ela momentos antes... O que ele não sabia era que por aqueles gestos, aqueles toques e todos os momentos que passaram juntos desde que ela viera à Suna, ele descobrira um modo de reviver a garota... Tocar em sua alma... E quem sabe, reconstruir seu coração..._

_Procuravam conhecer mais sobre o outro... Aqueles toques... Os olhares... O tempo até então inerte os interrompera quando uma sinistra sirene ecoou pelos cantos do vilarejo._

Voltou ao presente com um dos lados da cama afundando a um novo 'peso' sobre ela. Braços o envolvendo afavelmente... Sabia que sua irmã tentava confortá-lo e sabia que ela sequer podia imaginar o furacão de emoções que havia dentro dele, mas mesmo assim tentava mostrar compaixão... Sim, definitivamente as coisas mudaram violentamente nas últimas semanas... As palavras de Naruto sobre Amor e Amizade faziam cada vez mais sentido dentro de si quando ele se viu retribuir o abraço.

* * *

"_Pare aí! – Sakura demandou, suas luvas pretas já presas em seus punhos. – Identifique-se!"_

_O vulto negro se voltou para a dona da voz, o rosto ainda escondido na penumbra, parecia dotado de alguma espécie de espada. Encararam-se por um longo momento, um arrepio estranho percorrendo as costas da kunoichi. Apertou os olhos a fim de ver melhor. 'Masaka', pensou ao ver o companheiro do vulto se aproximar._

"_S..Sasuke?"_

_Uma quase gargalhada soou do homem que Sakura encarara momentos antes. "Essa aí parece bem confusa..."_

"_Hn... Desagradável." Os olhos cor de ônix que a fitavam mudaram para um vermelho escarlate._

Alarmado, Naruto entrara no quarto 307 ao ouvir um grito familiar. Uma vez dentro, vira Sakura ser segurada na cama por Tsunade.

"Sshhh, está tudo bem... – A Hokage sussurrava para a pupila enquanto 'injetava' mais chakra em certas regiões. – Acalme-se..."

Fechando a porta atrás de si sem saber ao certo como proceder. Observou a amiga apagar aos cuidados de Tsunade. "Essa já é a quinta vez que ela acorda aos gritos... – Forçou um sorriso como quem diz que está tudo bem. – Não posso levá-la de volta enquanto estiver instável assim. - Tsunade suspirou cansada. – Você voltará escoltado por Jiraya e os outros em quatro dias. Somente Neji ficará para trás."

"Demo..."

"Não se preocupe... Iremos em seguida, quando Sakura estiver forte o suficiente para viajar."

Naruto cruzou os braços, sentando-se ao lado da amiga. "Hai."

O rosto de Tsunade se exclamou. _Aceitou sem reclamar? Ora, vejam quem está mudando..._

* * *

Um silêncio quase palpável dominava o quarto 307. Num canto Tsunade estudava sua pupila com pesar, sua expressão cansada já mostrava os sinais de sua verdadeira idade. _Gastei muito chakra hoje..._

"Vai ficar me encarando o dia todo ou pretende perguntar o óbvio?" Perguntou esfregando o rosto para espantar o sono.

"Se já sabe o que quero perguntar, apenas responda."

"Vejo que a ausência de Shukaku em nada mudou seu modo de ser. - Tsunade riu. – Acredito que Sakura já tenha mencionado algo sobre o assunto."

"Hn. – Puxou uma cadeira, sentando-se de frente para a Quinta e ignorando completamente Neji que se encontrava junto à porta do quarto. – Explique-me... por quê tive que pressionar certos pontos em seu corpo enquanto chamava seu nome quando ela teve aquela reação."

"Esse tipo de efeito só aparecia quando ela se chocava com algo, visto que inicialmente não tinha muito controle da técnica e acabava por 'esbarrar' em memórias significativas. Às vezes é algo inevitável, como no caso de Kankuro. – Por Gaara permanecer imparcial, resolveu continuar. – O que acontece, Kazekage-dono, é que minha pupila entrou em choque, ficando assim presa dentro de si, revivendo infinitas vezes o ciclo mental no qual esbarrou. – Fez uma pausa como que pensando em algo importante. - Imagino que já deva ter visto um outro 'lado' dela..."

"Hn. Durante o procedimento com Kankuro ela não pareceu... normal. O mesmo aconteceu alguns momentos depois em minha casa."

A Quinta entrecruzou as mãos, fitando-o nos olhos. "O que você fez foi causar uma dor física forte o suficiente para tirá-la do choque mental. Ao chamar seu nome, serviu de guia para a realidade."

"E isso sempre acontece?" Gaara desviou o olhar a fim de estudar a kunoichi adormecida, seus olhos absorvendo as bolinhas roxas espalhadas pelo rosto, pescoço e braços dela. Provavelmente as inúmeras tentativas de Tsunade para trazê-la de volta sob a forma de hematomas.

"É como disse antes, depende das memórias nas quais esbarrou. Sakura já sabe se desvencilhar delas ao penetrar em alguém, como foi o caso quando ela o fez dormir. Quando o tratou pela segunda vez, após o ataque, deve ter feito algo semelhante ao feito com seu irmão e nesse caso..."

"Minhas memórias a afetaram..."

Tsunade fez que sim. "No caso de seu irmão o que deve tê-la desconcertado ao ponto de perder o foco deve ter sido o atac..."

"Uchiha Sasuke. – Interrompeu-a, ainda estudando a kunoichi. – Ou ao menos pensou ser ele. – A Quinta fez que sim, sabendo que estava certo. – Isso deve mostrar o quanto ela ainda 'gosta' dele..."

"Gostava... – Gaara a fitou, os olhos faiscando de repente. – Sakura não é mais aquela menina apaixonada pelo Uchiha. No entanto, certas dores do passado não se apagam como que por mágica... – Inclinou-se para frente. – Estou certa de que compreende bem isso, Kazekage-dono." A resposta ao olhar do outro veio em tom de desafio.

Desconfortável com o rumo que a conversa estava tomando Neji se afastou da porta para uma mesinha ao pé da janela onde havia copos e uma jarra com água.

"Continue, por favor."

"Durante a atuação do jutsu, Sakura consegue dividir sua alma quase que completamente. Parte dela permanece em seu corpo enquanto a outra parte penetra na outra pessoa."

"O que acontece se a separação se der por completo?"

Neji quase se engasgou com a água que bebia ao ouvir a pergunta, sabia bem o que aconteceria, visto que ele fora o primeiro paciente de Sakura para o jutsu mencionado. Um acidente, na verdade...

O rosto de Tsunade se tornou fúnebre como que não gostando dos pensamentos que acompanhavam aquela pergunta. "Sua alma ficará dividida em ambos os corpos e provavelmente não acordaria mais, fora o fato do outro se ver assombrado por metade dela pelo resto da vida. Lógico que hipoteticamente falando, não há um modo de confirmar isso ou o mencionado anteriormente."

Gaara fechou os olhos como que procurando por parte de Sakura dentro dele. Podia senti-la claramente, mas se seria isso uma lembrança remanescente ou uma realidade não saberia dizer.

"O mesmo pode acontecer dentro do próprio corpo dela, - A Quinta continuou a explicação. - neste caso haveria chances mínimas de resolução. O embaçar dos olhos que presenciou algumas vezes é nada mais nada menos que ela tentando colocar as 'coisas' em ordem. – Levantou-se para se sentar ao lado de Sakura. – Sei que ela voltará para nós. O que me preocupa é: em que estado?"

Ausente de palavras ou pensamentos, Gaara limitou-se a observar o carinho que a Hokage da Vila da Folha tinha por aquela kunoichi.

"A propósito, não a condene por realizar o que ordenei. – Referia-se à noite em que Sakura o fizera dormir sem seu consentimento. – Parecia muito preocupada com sua possível reação posterior na mensagem que recebi. Se precisar culpar alguém, culpe a mim... – Levantou-se novamente. – Muito embora acredite que se não fosse isso a situação teria sido pior. - Caminhou para a porta, abrindo-a. – Neji..."

"Hai."

"Concedamos um momento ao Kazekage..."

"Hai."

Em segundos Gaara se viu a sós com a kunoichi. De pé, ao seu lado, estudava-a atentamente enquanto as palavras de Tsunade ainda ecoavam em sua mente. Então ela se preocupou em como ele reagiria após aquela noite... Será que não sabia nem um pouco que ficara imensamente grato pelo que fizera? Emocionado por alguém se importar e se preocupar a ponto de arriscar a própria vida não só uma vez, mas duas? A primeira fora uma missão, concordava com isso, mas teria sido tudo o que vivenciaram nas últimas semanas puramente um reflexo daquela missão? Não... Tinha certeza de que não...

Sentou-se na cama ao lado dela, observando os detalhes de seu rosto adormecido. _Sakura Haruno... _Afagou seu rosto se inclinando sobre ela. "É bom que você acorde... – Sussurrou em seu ouvido, uma mão acariciando mechas rosadas. – Salvou-me das mais diferentes formas nas últimas semanas e nem sabe disso... – Voltou a fitar seu rosto como que esperando que ela abrisse os olhos para perguntar como que o salvara. – Portanto, é bom que acorde, – Inclinou-se novamente sobre ela, sentindo novamente a respiração dela misturada à sua. Seus olhos se fechando conforme se aproximava. – Pois não agradecerei enquanto não acordar e tão pouco me desculparei pelo que farei agora..."

* * *

Do outro lado da parede, parado no corredor Neji ruborizou ao ver a amiga sendo beijada pelo Kazekage. Voltou-se para Tsunade, acenando afirmativamente com um inclinar da cabeça. A Quinta sorriu. "Vamos... Quem sabe achamos algum lugar para almoçarmos."

* * *

Naruto e os outros partiriam em minutos para Konoha. A Quinta os tranqüilizara dizendo que Sakura já estava na fase final da recuperação e que provavelmente não demorariam mais que poucos dias para retornarem também. O sol estava se pondo quando Naruto, não agüentando mais, rompeu o silêncio.

"Doshite, Sakura-chan? – Estivera sentado no chão ao seu lado por horas agora. – Doshite?"

Frustrado, ele se prostrou em frente à amiga que permanecia sentada, os olhos verdes e embaçados fitando o vazio. "Por que não diz nada? – Bateu no colchão da cama com a palma da mão aberta. Uma lágrima escorrendo por seu rosto. – Doshite? – Sua voz soou baixa e pesarosa. – Por que não volta para nós?"

Quando fez a última pergunta vira os olhos da amiga transbordarem lágrimas, muito embora seu rosto não demonstrasse emoção alguma. Nos últimos fins de tarde Naruto vinha visitar Sakura e o resultado era quase sempre o mesmo. Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, e Temari apareciam vez ou outra na esperança de que ela acordasse daquele transe. Jiraya observou Naruto abraçar a amiga e se despedir com um 'nos vemos em Konoha' e se dirigir para ele dizendo que estava pronto para partir.

* * *

_Trêmula, Sakura lutava para se manter consciente. Algo estava errado e sabia disso. Ignorando a dor que sentia ao respirar, abraçou sua cintura com uma das mãos e recuou alguns passos. 'Não posso continuar assim', pensou calculando quanto sangue já havia perdido. 'Preciso ganhar tempo...' _

_Seus olhos se exclamaram, o coração perdendo o compasso. 'Masaka!'_

"_Aww? Uma miragem? – A voz entediada do outro soou. – É isso que está pensando?"_

_Soltou uma risada discreta ao vê-la atacar, chakra concentrado em suas mãos. Desviou o ataque e logo ouviu-se um estrondo de uma parede sendo destruída._

"_Dame desu! Nunca vai me acertar nesse estado."_

_Sakura sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas e esforçou-se para contê-las, decidida a não ceder._

"_Vejo que os shinobis de Konoha não mudaram nada. – Disse se aproximando da kunoichi. – Quebrar a sua alma será fácil e rápido."_

_Baixando o rosto, Sakura deixou um sorriso se formar em seus lábios. Fechou os olhos, se concentrando no som dos passos que se aproximavam confiantes. "Hn. Será que realmente acreditou que eu cairia nessa ilusão barata? Se há alguém que nunca perderia para alguém como você esse alguém é o Naruto. – Levantou o rosto vendo que a imagem ensangüentada do amigo desaparecera. – E eu confio nele o suficiente para acreditar que ele está bem, ou melhor dizendo, para __saber__ que ele está dando uma boa surra nos seus companheiros. – Encarou o ser a sua frente, a expressão feroz. - Acha mesmo que me enganaria assim, Uchiha Itachi?"_

_O Sol estava para nascer e o céu se via banhado por nuvens finas e rosadas. O ar parado indicava que aquele dia seria quente... Muito quente."Hn. Você fala demais para quem está quase morrendo."_

"_Seu parceiro disse o mesmo antes de ser nocauteado por mim..."_

"_Pura sorte conseguir acerta-lo. Tente fazer o mesmo comigo..."_

_Por alguma sorte ou azar do destino ela se encontrou justamente com o portador do Sharingan. Sabia bem que não estava em condições de ganhar aquela luta, mas precisava ganhar tempo para que Jiraya e os outros derrotassem o resto dos membros presentes da Akatsuki. Ouvia estrondos e gritos nos mais variados cantos da vila. Vez ou outra sentia o chão aos seus pés tremerem, o que imaginou ser um feito de Gaara._

_Tempo depois, viu-se cair de joelhos, não acreditando que aquilo estava realmente dentro dela. Tremulas, suas mãos tocaram no objeto. 'Sólido...' Uma pontada de dor e fez apertar os olhos. Não conseguia se mexer._

"_Yoai... – Itachi levantou-lhe o rosto. – Não me surpreende que ele os tenha abandonado... Ano Sasuke." Sakura apertou os olhos com força a fim de não se encontrar com os dele, as mãos segurando o objeto afiado com força._

_Itachi segurou a mão da kunoichi que envolvia o kunai fincado em seu corpo. Ela conteve um grito ao senti-lo pressionar sua mão, movendo-a e causando mais danos internos. "Yamete!"_

_O objeto fora puxado vagarosamente e Sakura se vira gritar de dor. Seu abdômen inteiro pulsava dolorosamente, o corpo tremendo involuntariamente. O cheiro quente e metálico do sangue que se esvaia causava-lhe engulhos. A respiração acelerada... _

"_Owarida..." Disse fitando-a nos olhos._

Tsunade levantara da poltrona onde estava sentada ao ver a respiração alterada de Sakura. Seu rosto ainda desprovido de qualquer sentimento, os olhos embaçados... "Sakura!" Chamou, tocando-lhe nos ombros.

_O chão tremia... Gaara aparecera em sua frente... Itachi atacando... Kisame acordando... Sangue..._

"_IIÊ!" Ela gritara, os olhos exclamados no mais puro terror._

Tsunade continuava tentando falar com Sakura. A respiração dela cada vez mais alterada... Ponderou se devia forçá-la a 'dormir' novamente ou não... "Você vai acordar agora, não vai? – Segurou as mãos dela. – Volte para nós..."

_A cena ao seu redor se apagava aos poucos. Lutando para permanecer consciente, ela se arrastou para o corpo caído mais adiante. Suas mãos tremulas e ensangüentadas tocaram-lhe a face, sentindo-a mais fria que gostaria. "Você vai ficar bem..." Dizia, muito embora não tivesse tanta certeza assim. Não tinha chakra o suficiente para o jutsu, mas isso não a impediria. Não o deixaria morrer... "Agüente só mais um pouco, Gaara..."_

_Tudo pronto... Os selos... As escritas... Algo lhe dizia que mudaria depois. Dessa vez não havia mais Shukaku, no entanto, suas memórias não passariam despercebidas por ela... Pressionou as mão sobre o esterno dele e logo sua visão se embaçou, sua alma se separando, seu corpo se esvaindo em mais sangue... Ao mesmo tempo usava o pouco chakra que tinha para curar danos interiores graves nele._

"Não morra..."

Tsunade ouviu as palavras deixarem os lábios da kunoichi. Observou lágrimas escaparem por seus olhos e escorrerem por seu rosto. Respirou aliviada por vê-la dar algum sinal de 'consciência'.

_Escuro... Não conseguia ver nada. Onde estava? Por que não conseguia ver? Estaria cega? Tentou se mover, mas não sentia seu corpo. Perguntava-se por que o jutsu havia sido desfeito. Teria morrido? Não... não era possível... Alguém lhe dizia para abrir os olhos, para voltar. No entanto, sentia-se muito quebrada e cansada para qualquer ação. Alguma coisa mudara dentro de si, só não sabia o que era._

_Um toque gentil em seu rosto lhe chamou a atenção. 'Dare ka?' Conseguiu estender a mão em meio à escuridão, quem sabe alcançar o dono dos toques. Queria sair dali, daquela escuridão... Precisava sair.'Não agüento mais... Não dá!' Pensou desesperada. 'Shh, já passou... já passou...' _

_Então se lembrara de algo... A lembrança da primeira noite que passara conversando com Gaara apareceu em sua mente com uma clareza que a fazia reviver aquele momento. 'É isso, - pensou sentindo uma pontada de força. – não posso negar minha dor...'_

_Imagens de seus amigos de Konoha apareceram em sua mente. 'Minna... Naruto... Kakashi-sensei...' Pensara na Quinta e no quanto aprendera com ela nos últimos anos. 'Não quero mais ficar assim...' Agarrou-se com força àquelas lembranças e mais uma outra apareceu aquecendo-lhe o coração. Algo estalando em seu interior..._

Sim, aquele jutsu não se desfizera pela falta de chakra... Fora interrompido e por sorte suas metades estavam presentes... Sabia bem o que precisava fazer e não ponderaria a questão... _"KAI!"_

* * *

"Gaara!" Temari entrou em seu escritório acompanhada por Kankuro.

O outro baixou os relatórios que lia sobre os últimos dias, em especial um sobre uma certa kunoichi de cabelos rosados.

"Sakura acordou!"

Ele acenou que sim, voltando a ler os relatórios. Temari e Kankuro se entreolharam confusos, estavam certos de que Gaara andava ansioso por vê-la acordada.

"Nani ka?" Baixou novamente os papéis, fitando-os apaticamente.

"Err.. Não vai visit..."

"Depois..." Gaara interrompeu Kankuro.

"Demo..." Temari deu um passo à frente.

"Sakura Haruno esteve inconsciente por dias... – Entrecruzou os dedos das mãos, os olhos fixos nos irmãos. – Os danos psicológicos sofridos não são conhecidos ainda e ela estará no mínimo confusa e debilitada. Visitas agora só atrapalhariam. Satisfeitos?"

"Hai... – A irmã arrastou Kankuro para a porta. – Mas sabe de uma coisa? Acho que ela ficaria muito contente com sua visita, independente de seu estado atual."

Alguns minutos se passaram desde a visita de seus irmãos e o trabalho não rendera em nada. A mente vagando em outros assuntos o fazia perder o interesse por aqueles documentos todos. A verdade é que ele mentira ao dizer aquelas palavras aos seus irmãos. Desejava muito vê-la. Mais do que admitia a si mesmo e, no entanto, sentia-se apreensivo quanto ao pensamento de como ela reagiria. Muito de seu passado ela deveria saber agora, inclusive memórias que ele próprio repudiava.

* * *

Em Konoha...

"Ahhh! Watashi no ramen! – Naruto disse partindo o hashi, os olhos lacrimosos devorando antecipadamente a tigela cheia a sua frente. – ITADAKIMASU!"

Teuchi, o dono do Ichiraku Ramen, riu. "Andou sumido por um bom tempo. Treinando eu imagino..."

"Ah... Estava em Suna. – Respondeu de boca cheia. – Lá também tinha ramen, mas nem se compara com o seu. – Sorveu um pouco do caldo. – E era estranho."

"Oh? Estranho como?"

"Hmm... Era gelado e tinha cubos de gelo dentro. – Encheu a boca com mais ramen enquanto a imagem de sua carteira vazia passeou por sua mente. – Totemo takai tebayo!"

Teuchi gargalhou ao comentário.

"N..Na... Naruto-kun?"

A voz familiar fez com que Naruto se voltasse para trás. "Eh? Hinata?" Seu rosto logo se contorceu num sorriso genuíno.

"Soube do que aconteceu e... e..." Nervosamente ela torcia a barra de seu casaco, o rosto corado.

Naruto já muito conhecia o temperamento tímido da amiga e imaginou que ela deveria estar tentando dizer que estava feliz por ele estar bem... Ou algo assim.

"Arigatou... - Levantou-se para cumprimentá-la. - Daijobu!"

"H..honto ni?"

"Hai! – Respondeu dando uma batidinha leve no próprio peito com o punho fechado. – O futuro Hokage não perderia assim tão facilmente! – Riu animadamente como que ratificando para a amiga que estava bem. – Ano sa..." Pretendia chama-la para acompanhá-lo em mais uma tigela de ramen, mas logo se viu sendo abraçado pela companheira.

"Nan..Nandayo? - Exasperou-se àquela atitude tão atípica de Hinata, mas logo se acalmou e sorriu, os braços a envolvendo de volta. "Thank you... Hinata."

"Ano... – Ayame, filha de Teuchi, o chamou com um sorriso. – Acho que a sua amiga desmaiou..."

"EHHHHH?"

* * *

Recebendo o aviso de que Tsunade e os outros estavam de partida, Gaara se encaminhara ao hospital. Achou estranho a alta movimentação de pessoas no local, visto que grande parte dos feridos na noite da invasão da Akatsuki já haviam sido liberados. O quarto de Sakura estava coberto pelos mais variados tipos de flores.

"Nanda...?" Suspendeu uma sobrancelha.

"As notícias voam rápido por aqui. – Kankuro, que estava encostado a uma das paredes, dissera. – Logo que Sakura acordou a notícia correu rapidamente por Suna e... – Coçou a cabeça meio embaraçado. – Bem, parece que todos não só aprovaram como gostaram bastante da namorada/noiva ou sei lá o quê do Kazekage."

Gaara se inclinou para o irmão. "Conversaremos sobre isso depois. – Sussurrou. – Quero saber das suas sugestões aromáticas para uma certa pessoa."

Meio azul, Kankuro murmurou algo como 'ele não esqueceu'.

"Ora, vamos... – Temari estalou a língua, se levantando da cama onde Sakura estivera nos últimos dias. Apoiou as mãos na cintura. – Eles a estão agradecendo por ter salvo sua vida, o que também significa que gostam de você."

"Hn."

Sakura saiu do banheiro vestida para a viagem de volta. Ao perceber a nova presença no quarto recuou um passo como quem não sabe como agir. "Onde estão Neji e Tsunade?"

"Lá fora esperando por nós..."

Andaram em silêncio até os portões da vila. Temari abraçou a amiga. "Vemo-nos em breve... – Entregou-lhe um embrulho em papel de seda bege-claro. – presentinho nosso para você, mas só abra em casa senão alguém vai ficar furioso."

Ela fez que sim. "Arigatou."

Mais adiante, já tendo se despedido de todos, Neji esperava com os olhos fixos no deserto adiante.

"Jya, Kazekage-dono. – Tsunade fez uma mesura à qual Gaara retribuiu igualmente. – Enviaremos ajuda para auxiliar nos reparos ao estrago feito."

Gaara acenou que sim, muito embora não tivesse absorvido nada do que a Hokage lhe dissera, a atenção fixa em uma outra pessoa.

"Arigatou, Minna... – Sakura fizera uma mesura polida. – Agradeço pela companhia e por me hospedarem nas últimas semanas." Logo em seguida se juntou aos outros e partiu para uma longa viagem de volta.

Os três irmãos observaram os viajantes ao longe no deserto. "Sabem, - Kankuro voltou a atenção para as ruas atarefadas de Suna. – Ela soou um pouco como você, Gaara." Referiu-se à falta de expressão facial da kunoichi.

"Hn." Respondeu ainda encarando o deserto.

"Pergunto-me o que aconteceu... Esperava uma despedida mais caloros... OUCH! – Protegeu a cabeça com as mãos. – Isso dói, Temari!"

"Que bom... Era para doer mesmo. – Voltou-se para o irmão mais novo, a voz afável. – Nee, Gaara... vamos voltar?"

Estudou o rosto da irmã por um momento, apreciando aquela sensação de que não estava mais só... Uma familiaridade estranha e ao mesmo tempo agradável. "Hn."

* * *

Decidiram acampar quando a noite já ia alta. Neji estava deitado observando o mar de estrelas no céu negro acima. Sakura abraçava as pernas, os olhos fixos nas chamas da fogueira à sua frente. "Não deveria encarar o fogo tão insistentemente. – Tsunade sentou-se ao seu lado. – Dizem que isso atrai o fogo para o seu lar..."

"..."

"Sei que poderíamos ter continuado a viagem, mas achei que acampar seria agradável. – Deitou-se de costas como Neji, os braços apoiando sua cabeça como um travesseiro. – Mou... Veja só esse céu..."

Rendendo-se, Sakura deitou-se tempo depois, reconhecendo intimamente a beleza daquele céu. Chegava a parecer sujo de tão estrelado e ainda assim era belíssimo. Suspirou, sentindo-se estranhamente confortável. O vento frio da noite se misturava ao calor da fogueira causando brisas que oscilavam entre as temperaturas morna e fria.

"Uma despedida triste... – A voz de Neji soou como que lendo os pensamentos de Tsunade. – Principalmente para a suposta namor..."

"Boatos, Neji." Sakura o cortara, embora soubesse muito bem que a despedida fora um tanto quanto... fria. Por algum motivo não conseguira se aproximar de Gaara antes de partir e sequer o fitara nos olhos...

"Boatos não surgem do nada, _Haruno_."

"Neji... – A kunoichi virou o rosto para o lado de modo que seus olhos se encontrassem. – Daijobu..."

Estudou o rosto calmo da amiga por um momento antes de acenar que compreendia.

"Olhem, uma estrela cadente." Tsunade mentiu a fim de desfazer a aura soturna que parecia envolve-los àquela conversa.

"Oyasumi." Sakura disse fechando os olhos. Tudo bem que não dormiria essa noite, mas os outros não precisavam saber. Estava por demais entretida em entender o motivo pelo qual não conseguia pensar 'nele'. Seu peito parecia pesado e doía todas as vezes que se lembrava de algo das últimas semanas. As conversas, os encontros noturnos para cafés ou chás ou até mesmo os 'acidentes'... Não passavam de sonhos distantes. A questão era: por quê?

Queria chorar...

O que era toda aquela dor que sentia? Onde estavam as flores que nasceram em seu interior?

_**Ingênua... **_

Abriu os olhos, o teto estrelado e quase sólido a encarando de volta. Sua visão foi se tornando turva até não mais conseguir enxergar. Novas imagens e lembranças surgiam em sua mente somente para aumentar o abismo que sentia dentro de si. As lembranças das últimas semanas que passara em Suna foram cobertas por outras...

Lembranças que nem de perto viriam a ser chamadas de... _felizes._

_**Continua...**_

* * *

Bem, espero que tenham gostado apesar de toda a confusão... Veremos agora se o Gaara vai deixar as coisas como estão ou se ele vai virar o jogo... Mhuahuahuahaua!

**Agradecimentos: **

**Tsuki:** Obrigada! Bem, acho que os dois já se renderam, mas como todo relacionamento é estranho, eles vão demorar só mais um pouquinho até entenderem o que está mais que estampado na frente deles! Hauahua...

**Hatake Sakura XD :** Ahhh, espero que continue gostando do fic... Eu estou muito insegura quanto à este capítulo... Obrigada!

**Uchiha ka-chan:** Sem palavras? Rsrsrs...

**Caio:** Seu menino danado! Relaxa aí... as torturas nem começaram de verdade... Ou você acha que o fic vai ficar nesse chove e não molha por muito tempo? Que nada! Mhuahuahauhau tentativa frustrada de risada maligna.

**Nadeshiko Amamya:** Tirando a fera do Gaara? Não, não, querida... Preferindo o Gaara ao Sasuke? EEeeEE! O Gaara é o melhor! Levanta uma bandeira no ar com uma foto do Gaara. Bem, agora já deve estar entendendo melhor... T.T acabaram os mistérios... perdi o meu dom... snif... hauahuhaua Obrigada pelo carinho, linda! Espero que continue gostando!

**Srta. Rin: **Ah, querida... se eu coloco o Hentai logo agora não teria graça! XD Eu gosto de torturar os personagens ao máximo! Ahuahuahau... Mas o Gaara não se aproveitaria da Sakura daquele jeito... ou se aproveitaria? fica pensando por um longo tempo... até que o nariz começa a sangrar... Err... mas mudando de assunto... Sobre sua observação eu pensei ter deixado claro que o Gaara ainda tinha o Shukako com ele logo nos 2 primeiros capítulos. Ele até diz algo como "É noite de lua cheia e é quando o Shukaku fica mais inquieto... Não sinta inveja disso." Até porque a Akatsuki não o atacou de primeira... Enfim... Ahh! Adorei o seu comentário... realmente vejo em muitos fics a personalidade dele como repulsivo, tarado, indiferente... peraí, rsrsrs... Mas xingando a Ino? O.o;; me explica isso que nunca li! Ahuahuahua Espero que continue gostando do fic... Aromas e oportunidades é o que não faltará!

**Agradeço de coração a todos que estão acompanhando o fic... **

**Um abraço esmagador!**


	8. Something's Missing

(Aparece pulando) Yehei! Quantas reviews! XD (babando) Muito obrigada pelo carinho, minna!

(Cai de joelhos) Snif, Galerinha! Desculpem a demora! Tive um daqueles bloqueios irritantes! A **boa notícia **é que a próxima atualização não demorará nada... E que o fic está no fim... Acredito que devam vir mais uns dois capítulos. E sim, **FINALMENTE O LEMON/HENTAI OU SEI-LÁ-O-QUE! **Não nesse capítulo, é claro! Rsrsrs.

(Chinmoku se desvia de uns sapatos atirados.)

Gomen! Eu ia colocar uma cena nesse capítulo, mas eu descobri que não sou boa em cenas desse tipo... aff...

Ah, na minha página com os w's na frente, claro, estarei atualizando constantemente sobre o andamento fic... Assim vocês não ficarão perdidos quando à atualização...

Ah, não corrigi os erros ainda... então se os virem, não me fulminem ou atirem pedras!

(desvia de umas pedras)

Já? O.o;;; snif!

Sem mais delongas... Boa leitura!

* * *

Nani? Nani ka? Nanda?... O que? O que é? O que foi? Que?

Uso... Mentira! Não pode ser!

Doshita no? ... O que foi? O que aconteceu?

Kuso... Mer#a!

Yoai... Fraco(a)

Dame...Yamete... Pare.

Okiroyo… Acorde!

Daijobu ka? … Você está bem? Tudo bem?

Doshite... Por que?

Shine!... Morra!

Bakemono!... Monstro! Aberração!

Gaara wa Koai! … Gaara é assustador!

* * *

_**All is full of love**_

_-By Chinmoku-_

**Capítulo 7 – Somenthing's Missing.**

"Temari... – Kankuro se sentou à mesa a fim de acompanhar a irmã para o café da manhã. – Recebemos uma mensagem de Konoha."

"E o que diz?" Perguntou sorvendo algo quente em sua caneca.

"Bem, parece que a tal festa não foi cancelada e sim adiada. Shizune enviou convites pedindo que fôssemos discretos..."

"Já avisou o Gaara?" Temari leu por alto o papel entregue pelo irmão.

"Iie... Pensei de marcarmos uma reunião com a Quinta para algum assunto qualquer."

"Seria bem convincente... Mou!" A irmã se levantou num pulo, o rosto branco.

"Nani?"

"Esqueci de acordar o Gaara... Ele tem uma reunião em menos de uma hora. Vá lá acorda-lo!"

"Não mesmo, do jeito que ele anda mal humorado!" Kankuro serviu-se de suco.

"Você também, heim? – Disse estalando a língua. Levantou-se, se dando por vencida. – Depois conversamos..."

"Hm... – Com uma fatia de pão pendurada na boca, Kankuro estendeu-lhe a mensagem que lera momentos antes. – Aproveite e lhe conte sobre isso..."

Temari subiu as escadas apressadamente e bateu duas vezes na porta do irmão. "Gaara?" Como não obtivera resposta alguma, entrou silenciosamente, não o vendo de imediato. _Será que está no banheiro? _Chamou novamente e para seu espanto a resposta viera do seu lado.

"Nanda...?" Gaara levantou o edredom que o cobria o suficiente para mostrar apenas seus ombros nus e rosto.

"Esqueci de avisar sobre a reunião de hoje e..."

"Cancelada..." Levantou-se jogando o edredom que o cobria para o lado.

"Oh... Oh! – Temari olhava para o irmão. - Bem, err... então resta apenas a mensagem de Konoha."

Gaara recebeu os papéis da irmã, totalmente despercebido do quão desconcertada ela estava. Temari fez menção de deixar o quarto. "Espere." Com os olhos fixos nos papeis que lia, Gaara andou para o outro lado do quarto.

"Hai..." Ela baixou o rosto, embaraçada.

"Ohayou! – Kankuro entrou no quarto sem cerimônia, já certo de que a irmã terminara de acordá-lo. – Então? Já contou para ele da festa?"

"Hai..."

"Doshita no, Temari? - Kankuro suspendeu uma sobrancelha estudando a irmã e em seguida o irmão, os olhos descendo para a calça de seu pijama. Sua boca formou um 'Ah', logo percebendo do que se tratava. – Ano, Gaara... Não é melhor você acordar primeiro e conversarmos depois lá embaixo?"

"Já estou acordado." Gaara fitou o irmão, o rosto entediado e desprovido de emoções como sempre.

"Sabe o que é... – Kankurou coçou atrás da cabeça. – O corpo demora um pouco para acordar às vezes e..."

"Vocês estão estranhos hoje." Gaara então notando o rosto rubro da irmã ficou em silêncio por um momento como que analisando a situação toda. Desceu o olhar para si mesmo finalmente entendendo o que se passava. Uma palavra passeando em sua mente à sua ereção matinal. _Kuso... _Virou-se de costas, caminhando para a porta do banheiro da suíte, decidido a tomar um banho. "Fora... Os dois..."

Temari saiu do quarto espancando Kankuro e dizendo que ele deveria se lembrar de detalhes como esse antes de deixá-la sair e acordar o irmão mais novo.

* * *

As estrelas que começavam a aparecer no céu indicavam que a noite em breve cairia. Após um dia inteiro de trabalho no hospital Sakura se encontrara com Hyuuga Neji para treinar. Precisava ocupar sua mente, sem falar que era um bom para ele treinar com alguém cuja força cavalar é capaz de quebrar paredes ou até mesmo provocar fendas profundas no chão.

Já fazia algum tempo agora que se encontrava sozinha nos campos de treino. Suspirou para o céu que escurecia gradativamente. Estava decidida retornar para sua casa quando um barulho lhe chamou a atenção. Tinha certeza de que havia sido feito propositalmente. Alguém fazia questão de se mostrar presente. Virou-se para trás cruzando os braços e esperou pacientemente para que o outro se mostrasse. Não muito depois um vulto pulou pelas árvores, pousando suavemente em sua frente. Demorou um pouco para absorver aquela imagem. _**Uso! **_

"Sakura..."

A voz grave do outro causou uma vibração em seu interior, o estômago de repente gelado. Aquilo era real... Ele realmente estava ali...

"S..Sasuke! – Recuou um passo. A mente trabalhando freneticamente numa tentativa de se manter calma. – O que faz aqui?"

"Hn. - Os lábios dele se curvaram num quase sorriso. Os olhos negros fixos nela. – Como se não soubesse."

"Naruto..." Ela pensou alto recuando mais um passo. A realização de que talvez precisasse lutar com ele para impedi-lo a fazia se sentir estranha.

"Iie... – Sasuke avançou alguns passos, umedecendo os lábios com satisfação. – Vou dar uma dica: a pessoa por quem eu vim... está aqui."

Com o coração fora de compasso a kunoichi perdeu o Uchiha de vista, para logo em seguida se ver abraçada por trás por braços fortes que lhe impediam qualquer movimentação. A respiração quente em seu pescoço a fazia estremecer. Ainda não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo. O que ele estaria querendo dizer? Que voltara por ela depois de tantos anos?

"Entendeu agora? - A voz grave sussurrou em seu ouvido. – Minha..."

"O que o faz pensar que eu o aceitaria agora?" Estremeceu novamente, fechando os olhos em negação à sensação úmida em seu pescoço.

"Hn. - Apertou o abraço, mordendo o local onde momentos antes acariciara com sua língua. Uma exclamação muda deixou os lábios da kunoichi em resposta. – E quem disse que preciso de sua aceitação?"

Sentindo-se ligeiramente tonta Sakura se viu incapaz de pensar. _O que está acontecendo? _

"Yoai..." A voz de Sasuke pareceu mudar para um tom mais grave, suas mãos deslizando o zíper de sua blusa para baixo.

"D..dame!" Concentrou chakra em seu cotovelo pronta para acerta-lo, mas antes de arriscar um golpe se viu derrubada no chão.

"Awww... – Ele pressionou os pulsos da kunoichi contra o chão. – Que golpe baixo."

Sakura o fulminou com o olhar antes de senti-lo beijar seu pescoço. Viu-se enjoada, não queria ser tocada por ele, mas... Por que não revidava? Será que ainda gostava dele? _Yamete..._

"Sei o quanto ansiou por isso antes... – Novamente ele mordeu seu pescoço, ouvindo-a soltar um gemido. – Não lute contra..."

"Antes... – Sakura torceu os punhos em sentidos contrários a fim de se soltar. O enjôo mais forte em seu estômago. - Isso foi antes. - Os lábios do outro pressionaram-se contra os seus àquela invasão. _Dame..._ Uma imagem apareceu em sua mente, dando-lhe uma pontada de força para desviar o rosto._ –_ Dame!"

"**Iie...**" A voz de Sasuke mudou novamente.

"Aa..." Ela apertou os olhos com força à forte pontada que sentira em seu abdômen. As mãos tatearam até o objeto, os olhos se exclamando para o kunai fincado em si. Levantou os olhos para se deparar um Itachi encarando-a deliciado.

"Haruno! – Sakura acordou com Neji a sacudindo de leve. – Okiroyo!"

"Neji? – Confusa, a kunoichi cobriu o rosto com as mãos. – Devo ter adormecido..."

"Não exatamente... – Comentou estudando-a com atenção para ferimentos graves. - Acho que pegamos um pouco pesado hoje. Sumimasen."

"Iie. – Disse levantando-se e espanando os traços de sujeira de suas roupas. – A idéia era essa."

"Daijobu ka?"

Sakura mordeu a ponta do polegar pensativa e fitou-o nos olhos por um longo momento como que ponderando algo. "Neji, você tem tempo?"

"Hai."

"Acompanha-me num capuccino?"

* * *

"Maa, Naruto! – Rindo alto, Kiba espanou a mão nos próprios cabelos bagunçando-os. – Para quem clama ser o futuro Hokage de Konoha você é lento demais." Akamaru latiu em concordância.

Naruto, preocupado com a saúde de Hinata, contara a Kiba o episódio anterior que tivera com a amiga. "O que tem de lento em pedir que a convença a ir fazer um check-up com a Sakura-chan?" Disse pelo canto da boca, fazendo uma careta.

Kiba gargalhou, chamando a atenção das pessoas que passavam por perto. Naruto cruzou os braços se perguntando o que tinha de tão engraçado naquilo tudo.

"Não se preocupe com a saúde dela. Hinata está perfeitamente saudável. – Kiba se recostou no banco do parque, observando a movimentação aos arredores. – Talvez você devesse pensar em outras questões como, por exemplo, o motivo pelo qual isso só acontece quando perto de você."

Naruto franziu o cenho. _Se isso só acontece perto de mim, então... _Levantou-se de repente, os punhos cerrados. "Alguma coisa em mim a faz passar mal!"

Kiba quase caiu do banco à conclusão idiota do amigo. "Baka!" Mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa a mais Naruto partira correndo.

"Oiiii! – O loiro agitou uma mão no ar. – Sakura-chan!"

Ao longe Sakura e Neji pararam a caminhada, esperando que os amigos se aproximassem.

"Pensei que estivesse em uma missão com o Shikamaru, Neji." Kiba comentou ao cumprimentá-lo.

"Iie... Desde o ataque ao Kazekage a prioridade é obter informações para impedir a Akatsuki de avançar."

Kiba acenou que sim.

"Nee, nee... Doshite, Sakura-chan? - Naruto perguntava para a amiga, os olhos cheios de lágrimas. – Por que ela só passa mal perto de mim?"

"Ora, vamos... - A kunoichi disse fazendo um cafuné nele. – Há um bom motivo por trás disso... Um motivo bem bonito até."

Os três ficaram em silêncio esperando que o loiro finalmente entendesse enquanto caminhavam para o café mais próximo. No entanto, minutos se passaram e nem sinal de uma conclusão por parte do loiro.

"Hmm... Eu tive uma idéia. – Sakura puxou uma cadeira se sentando, os outros se juntando a ela. – Tente se aproximar mais. Chame-a para treinar ou para passear... Aos poucos Hinata se acostumará com você e isso mudará."

Kiba fazia os pedidos para a atendente enquanto Naruto ouvia as idéias da amiga, os olhos cemicerrados enquanto acenava um 'sim' vez ou outra como que dizendo que compreendia.

* * *

"Arigatou, Neji. Por me acompanhar até em casa."

"Você sabe por que a acompanhei, Haruno."

Sakura baixou o rosto, variadas imagens e lembranças lhe perturbando os pensamentos.

"O que queria me falar?"

Ela sacudiu a cabeça em negação, se abraçando. "Não era nada demais... Só senti saudades de fazer isso com alguém. – Fitou-o por um momento, esboçando um sorriso. – Capuccinos... Uma conversa amigável... Nada demais. Não precisa se preocupar."

Neji estudou-a por alguns momentos antes de se despedir e partir para casa. Fechando a porta atrás de si Sakura suspirou. Mesmo que estivesse a sós com ele, não teria sido _a mesma coisa_...

Dirigiu-se para seu quarto, retirando suas roupas sujas do treino e jogando-as num canto. O chuveiro ligado logo encheu o banheiro com vapor. Passou uma mão no espelho de modo a retirar o embaçado para ver seu reflexo. _Shine! _ Estudou seus olhos verdes, lembrando-se de uma outra pessoa. _Bakemono! _

Juntou as mãos em sua frente, fazendo um sinal conhecido. "Henge!" E num 'puff' de fumaça viu seu novo reflexo no espelho. Olhos cor de jade, cabelos ruivos, uma tatuagem de 'AI' na testa... Sentiu seu peito se apertar, ainda doía muito ter todas aquelas lembranças dele dentro de si. As inúmeras tentativas de assassinato... O medo evidente nos olhares alheios... Tocou na superfície lisa do espelho... _Gaara..._

Queria vê-lo...

Entrou na água fervente, desfazendo o Henge no Jutsu. Por algum motivo se sentia indigna de toda a intimidade que tivera com ele. _Depois de tudo que ele passou eu só consegui desviar o olhar e partir. _Enxaguou os cabelos se forçando a lembrar de todos os momentos que passara com ele. Os encontros, acidentes, gestos... Seu estômago deu uma voltinha emocionada como que a chamando de baka por não ter feito algo antes. A mente lhe tentando com pensamentos...

* * *

Nos dias seguintes Naruto se esforçou ao máximo para manter um contato maior com Hinata. Sempre a pegando por trás de surpresa num abraço ou chamando-a incessantemente para treinar ou algo do gênero. Não que a jovem Hyuuga não apreciasse a atenção recebida, mas a assustava saber que a qualquer momento poderia ser pega de surpresa pelo amigo.

Sakura ainda tinha os olhos atentos à ficha do paciente anterior em suas mãos quando entrou na sala sete do hospital. "Desculpe a demor.. Hinata! – Seu rosto se contorceu num sorriso. – O que a traz aqui? Algum problema?"

"A..ano.." Brincando com os dedos das mãos a garota baixou os olhos antes de dizer que estava se escondendo de um hiper-ativo Naruto.

A medica-nin sorriu afável sentando-se ao lado da amiga. "Ano ne, Hinata, Naruto só está tentando fazer com que você se acostume com ele. – Estudou a expressão perplexa da outra. – O que de certa forma é culpa minha por tê-lo aconselhado a se aproximar mais de você. – Hinata ruborizou, os olhos enormes. – Sabe, ele parecia preocupado com você e chegou a pensar que algo nele a fazia passar mal, e sabe de uma coisa?"

"N..nani?"

"Ele pareceu bem triste ao pensamento."

Hinata novamente baixou o rosto, um pequeno sorriso se formando em seus lábios ao pensamento de que Naruto se importava com a amizade deles.

"Nee... – Sakura tocou em seu ombro como que lhe dando apoio moral. – Por que não tenta conversar com ele? Naruto pode ser muito bobo, mas às vezes é com quem melhor converso."

"Hai, arigatou!"

Sakura abraçou a amiga, sentindo seu peito quente por tê-la ajudado. Ficou um tempo no quarto, sorrindo sozinha contente pela estranha paz que sentia. Após o pesadelo que tivera com os irmãos Uchiha há alguns dias antes, ela mergulhou em pensamentos, chegando à conclusão de que não mais a afetavam. Sasuke não estava mais em seu coração, tinha certeza disso agora. Ainda fitando a porta fechada, seu sorriso se desfez. A atenção voltada para uma questão que em muito a incomodava: se já havia resolvido os problemas internos, qual o motivo para aquele vazio?

Balançou a cabeça em negação, levantou-se e correu para outras salas a fim de se ocupar com novos pacientes.

* * *

Hinata percorrera toda a cidade em busca de um certo loiro. Acabou por achá-lo nos campos antigos de treinamento sentado sozinho aos pés de uma robusta árvore. _Ele pareceu bem triste ao pensamento. _As palavras de Sakura a lembravam do porque de estar ali, o que lhe dava certa confiança.

Engoliu em seco e caminhou na direção do amigo. As pernas ameaçando vacilar a qualquer momento. Enquanto se aproximava, escaneou rapidamente aos redores para o sinal de qualquer outra pessoa. Além de inúmeras árvores e troncos de madeira nada fora do normal. Voltando sua atenção para o amigo, viu-o sério o que a fez se sentir insegura de se aproximar. Prestando um pouco mais de atenção percebeu que não estava somente sério, mas triste.

Sem perceber, viu-se de frente para ele. O coração pulsando tão alto que ameaçava delatar seu nervosismo. "N..Naruto-kun?"

"Hinata?" Ele fechou o pergaminho que lia.

"S..sumimasen, e..eu não percebi que estava preocupado comigo por... – Ela fez uma pausa, seus olhos demonstrando grande interesse na grama aos seus pés. – Ano... – Ajoelhou-se de frente para ele, respirando fundo. – O que acontece é que... – Enlaçou-o com seus braços, esforçando-se para se manter o mais calma que conseguia. – Você não me faz mal... – Baixou a voz. – Muito pelo contrário..."

Com os olhos arregalados, Naruto a abraçou de volta sem perceber que estava sorrindo. "Thank you, Hinat.."

"Whoaa! Finalmente estão juntos! – Chouji acenou um tchauzinho contente para o casal. – Shikamaru e Ino estavam apostando para ver quanto tempo você demoraria para perceber que a Hinata gosta de você." Enfiou um punhado de salgadinhos na boca.

"Eh? Nani?"

"A..Ano..!" Hinata cambaleou para trás, o rosto rubro, a visão escurecendo.

"Ano... – Chouji apontou um dedo para a Hyuuga desmaiada. – Será que isso quer dizer que você ainda não sabia?" A imagem de Ino o espancando por 'acidentalmente' ter entregado os sentimentos da amiga o deixou tenso. Abriu outro pacote de batatas e pôs-se a comer freneticamente.

Atônito, Naruto fitava o rosto de Hinata. "Ela gosta... de mim?" Retirou seu casaco e o dobrou de modo a fazê-lo de travesseiro para a amiga. Recostou-se novamente na árvore relembrando as conversas com os amigos. Tudo fazia mais sentido agora...

Como que realizando algo novo ele levou ambas as mãos à cabeça, quase arrancando os cabelos. _O que eu faço quando ela acordar? _

* * *

Uma e quarenta da manhã... Ainda em seu escritório no alto da torre Gaara se ocupava em terminar a última pilha de documentos a ser lida e assinada. Pouco o incomodava o fato de não conseguir dormir nos últimos dias, sentia-se revigorado o suficiente para não se deixar cair nos cantos mais sombrios de sua mente.

Tudo feito. Não havia um trabalho sequer que viesse atrasar sua ida para Konoha. Observou com atenção as estantes de livros que se encontravam nas paredes laterais da sala. Levantou-se a fim de ler os títulos estampados nas mais variadas capas. Um livro em particular lhe chamando a atenção. _Aromaterapia: A arte. _Definitivamente fora o livro que seu irmão usara como guia para informar uma certa kunoichi.

Lembrou-se de quando Naruto e Sakura chegaram em Suna. Tanta coisa mudara desde então. Ele próprio mudara muito. Bem... nem tanto. Nos últimos dias andou inquieto e impaciente, e o trabalho burocrático, muitas vezes visto como um fardo, ficava para Temari enquanto ele saia para 'lidar' com um assunto qualquer.

Fechou os olhos, sentindo-os pesados. Estava com sono, isso era um fato. O problema, no entanto, era se deitar e não conseguir dormir. A mente vagava nas mais variadas lembranças.

O caminho de volta fora silencioso. As janelas fechadas e luzes apagadas das casas pelas quais passava davam a sensação de ter sido deixado para trás numa vila abandonada. Podia ouvir seus passos no chão razoavelmente arenoso. O que não era algo ruim, na verdade, apreciava bastante momentos como aquele.

Em casa, nada de novo. Ninguém o esperava acordado com uma bebida exótica para provar. Fechando silenciosamente a porta da frente, pousou uma mão na superfície amadeirada dando-se conta de que Haruno Sakura fazia mais falta do que imaginava. Cerrou os punhos, se perguntando intimamente como diabos proceder numa situação como aquela.

* * *

Já pronta para um novo dia de trabalho, Sakura parou em frente à sua escrivaninha, sorvendo vez ou outra um pouco de seu chá de hortelã. Ficou a observar os dois porta-retratos que ali pairavam: num deles estavam ela, Naruto, Sasuke e Kakashi-sensei, o seu antes amado time Sete. O outro porta-retrato continha o 'presentinho' dos irmãos da areia, obviamente não do Gaara.

Todas as manhãs tirava alguns momentos para olhar aquela foto, e todas às vezes seu peito se aquecia por algum motivo. Sorvendo mais um pouco de seu chá, tendo o cuidado, é claro, de não queimar a língua, ficou a estudar a fotografia onde um Gaara adormecido em sua poltrona de trabalho se via entre seus irmãos que faziam caretas engraçadas e sinais de 'paz' com as mãos. Sem perceber a kunoichi se viu sorrindo. _Ele não devia estar acostumado com a liberdade de poder dormir._

"Yoshi! – Disse a si mesma esticando os braços e bocejando. – Trabalho! Trabalho!"

* * *

Na tarde da festa o céu estava parcialmente nublado. Após a reunião com a Hokage da vila, Gaara se separou de seus irmãos dizendo ter assuntos a tratar. A reunião não fora lá muito longa visto que os assuntos principais seriam vistos nos dias seguintes. Lembrou-se das montanhas de documentos espalhadas pela sala de Tsunade, não conseguia entender como alguém tão desorganizada poderia ser a Hokage da vila.

Finalmente chegou ao seu destino, hesitando por um momento nas portas da frente ficou a pensar. _Sakura ainda não voltou ao normal, embora muitos acreditem que sim. _O que a Quinta queria dizer com aquilo? Baixou o olhar, encarando a mão que segurava a maçaneta da porta de vidro. Ainda conseguia senti-la dentro de si...

Chegando à recepção perguntou pela kunoichi. "Haruno-san já terminou por hoje, mas você a encontrará no quinto andar, sala 510." Gaara acenou que sim e se dirigiu ao lugar indicado. O quinto andar estava deserto o que o ajudou a encontrá-la visto que seus resmungos eram claramente ouvidos ao longo do corredor. Perguntou-se o que diabos estaria acontecendo, mas ao abrir a porta da sala quase riu.

Ao que parecia a kunoichi estava lutando com algo em sua mão. Encostando-se na soleira da porta com os braços cruzados sobre o peito Gaara limitou-se a observar. Sakura estava vestindo um kimono claro com estampas e bordados de flores vermelhas e pequeninas folhas verdes. Seus cabelos se encontravam presos num coque alto, umas duas mechas rosadas caiam soltas por seu rosto.

"Arrgh! Saia daí seu... seu..." De repente a kunoichi parou de se mover, finalmente dando sinais de que percebera a presença que a estudava com satisfação. Voltou-se para ele, os olhos grandes em surpresa como se visse um fantasma diante de si. Analisou a imagem encostada na soleira por um momento, o peito pesando de repente.

"Gaara!" Seus olhos o estudaram quase que sequiosos. Calça e blusa de manga pretas, a gola alta que lhe dava um ar refinado, a cor escura contrastando belamente com o vermelho de seus cabelos. Sentiu-se ruborizar. Estava, provavelmente, arrumado para a festa da Quinta. Ela se descobriu prendendo a respiração.

"Podemos conversar?" Ele perguntou fechando a porta antes de se aproximar.

"Hn.. Hai!" Recuou um passo sentindo a boca mais seca do que gostaria. Sem entender o porquê sentia-se entrar em pânico. As memórias que obtivera de Gaara repassavam em sua mente. _**Ingênua... **__Shhh! Não posso lidar com você agora! __**Ao menos respire direito, você está ofegante! Baka! **__SShhh! _

Agitando a cabeça em negação, Sakura se dirigiu até a mesa onde normalmente avaliava os prontuários dos pacientes que atendera e encostou-se de costas a ela. Baixou o rosto e respirou fundo algumas vezes. Sentindo o outro parar em sua frente endireitou-se a fim de fitá-lo. "Como estão as coisas?" Tentou mostrar-se confiante.

"Como você está?" A pergunta feita por ele a pegou de surpresa.

"Bem... Muito bem, embora atarefada."

"Uso... – Ele se inclinou para frente. – Continua fugindo?"

"Iie." Respondeu séria, não se afastando dele como que o desafiando a se aproximar mais.

Gaara estudou-a por um momento, esperando que a outra dissesse algo. "Pensei que fosse querer saber por que a empurrei para fora de mim na última vez que usou aquele jutsu."

"Cheguei a esse ponto algumas vezes... Não tinha certeza se havia sido mesmo você quem fez aquilo. Foi para me salvar, não foi? Não queria que eu morresse por falta de chakra e arriscou a própria vida para que eu não morresse tentando salvar a sua? – Ela o fitou por uns momentos. Não conseguia ler nada em sua expressão facial. – Obrigada... por se preocupar."

"Consegue lembrar de tudo que aconteceu?"

A kunoichi fez que sim, sabia bem aonde ele queria chegar. "Demo... – ela se afastou, novamente brigando com sua mão direita, tentava puxar algo dela. Observando com atenção Gaara conseguiu ver que ela tentava arrancar um anel de seu dedo. – Tem esse vazio em mim... Não é como antes... Digo, o meu interior não é o mesmo..." Ela o fitou, mais triste que séria desta vez.

Gaara fez que sim, aproximando-se dela. Tomou-lhe a mão e fitou o anel preso em seu dedo anelar direito.

"Err... – Sakura sentiu-se corar. – Esse anel é de uma paciente... Só queria experimentá-lo, mas..."

"Ficou preso."

"Hai."

"Vou retirar o anel para você e depois você pegará a sua parte que ficou dentro de mim. – Aproximou-se mais, sem desviar os olhos dos dela. – E depois... - Umedeceu os lábios lentamente antes de acrescentar. – Conversaremos sobre outros assuntos."

Sakura estremeceu, algo lhe dizia que o mencionado não era exatamente uma 'conversa' normal. Seu estômago deu uma voltinha emocionada em ansiedade. Sacudiu a cabeça como que se reprimindo, _você não pode... _Forçou-se a voltar à outra questão. "Por que acha que a minha 'outra parte' está em você?"

Gaara lançou-lhe um olhar malicioso levando a mão dela para perto de seus lábios. "Porque eu ainda a sinto..." Viu-a exclamar os olhos em realização ao perceber o que ele pretendia fazer e sorriu propositalmente aumentando ainda mais a surpresa estampada no rosto da medica-nin.

As pernas da kunoichi fraquejaram ao vê-lo envolver seu dedo com os lábios, uma tepidez inesperada atingindo-a. Apertou os olhos com força, sentindo todo seu corpo se arrepiar, a língua dele deslizando por seu dedo. Mordeu os lábios, reabrindo os olhos para vê-lo com os olhos fixos em si, parecia gostar do que via.

Gaara, então, mordeu de leve por trás do anel e lentamente deslizou o dedo da kunoichi para fora de sua boca deixando apenas o anel para trás. Com a mão esquerda ele pegou o anel de seus lábios e o entregou para uma lânguida Sakura.

"A..a.. – Ela respirou fundo pigarreando um pouco, o rosto escarlate. – Arigatou! Agora já posso devolver o anel antes que a paciente volte da cirurgia. – Viu-o fazer que sim. – Você está errado num ponto... – Comentou tentando recobrar a razão. - Não há parte minha em você, tenho certeza."

Gaara observou-a virar-se de costas e colocar o anel dentro de uma das gavetas da escrivaninha. A kunoichi baixou o rosto. "Teoricamente eu deveria estar bem. O jutsu foi desfeito, minha outra 'eu' está normal dentro de mim, embora um pouco diferente."

"Diferente?"

"Digamos que algumas memórias mudaram o modo dela enxergar as pessoas. – Sakura baixou o rosto, ela mesma não conseguia discordar dos comentários internos que apareciam sempre que se lembrava de certos fatos. – As pessoas são ruins, Gaara." Levou uma mão ao rosto, como que com vergonha do que dissera.

Gaara aproximou-se, envolvendo-a por trás com seus braços. "As pessoas temem o que não conhecem e isso é apenas natural. – Sussurrou em seu ouvido enquanto apreciava o aroma adocicado que vinha dela. _Vanilla... _- Esqueça o viu sobre minha infância... – Com uma mão desfez o coque dela, sentindo seus cabelos sedosos acariciarem-lhe o rosto. Ouviu-a soltar uma exclamação surpresa ao gesto feito. – Esqueça o que viu porque não passa de um fato passado... Não é o presente... E o que sentia na época está longe de ser o que eu sinto agora. – Ainda abraçando-a com um braço, levantou-lhe os cabelos, mordiscando de leve sua nuca. – Muito longe..."

_**Continua...**_

* * *

Calma, não me chutem ainda! Dessa vez não é mentira! Querem ver? (Chinmoku fica encarando Gaara)

**Nanda? **

Você não perde tempo, heim?

**Hn.**

Gaara?

**Nani ka?**

Você vai mesmo pegar ela? (Chinmoku pergunta com os olhos brilhando)

Seu nariz está sangrando?

**Shine! (Vira para o outro lado, corando)**

Whaaa! Gaara wa koai! (Sai correndo)

**Agradecimentos: **

**Tsuki: **Obrigada! Você é bonzinho ao dizer que adorou... Eu estou particularmente decepcionada com o andamento do fic... que vontade de reescrever tudo! T.T Fazer, o que? Rsrs... Que bom que está gostando!

**Kaoru-chan: **Whaaa! Que bom que está amando! Estou tão insegura com os últimos capítulos!

**Uchiha Ka-chan: **Yeeeii! Obrigada pelo elogio! Espero não decepciona-la!

**T-T Jaque-chan: **Arigatou!

**Hatake Sakura XD: **Hai! Hai! Arigatou! E mil perdões pela demora de novo! Eu juro que penso no fic todos os dias! Nem consigo dormir direito porque tenho que me levantar toda hora para anotar alguma idéia que me vem à mente! Gomen!

**Onee-chan: **(desviando do mouse) Err... Gomen! Acho que vc vai odiar esse capítulo aqui! Sniiif! U.U vai me dizer que ainda acha que tenho talento depois desse fiasco? Whoaaa! Espero que o final compense! Tomara que vc goste! Beijos! Amo vc!

**Caio: **Err.. O que dizer? Leia! XD Arigatou!

Agradeço à todos que acompanham o fic! Obrigada de coração! Significa muito para mim! Prometo me esforçar mais nos próximos capítulos!

Um abraço esmagador para todos!


	9. This Urge Inside Me

Yoh, Minna!

Antes de tudo preciso agradecer muito pelas reviews! Fiquei surpresa com o número de reviews recebidas! Uau! T.T (tears of joy)

Olha, eu preciso dizer que eu PENEI para conseguir escrever esse capítulo... Nossa, escrever um lemon é mais difícil do que imaginava e estou SUPER insegura quanto ao meu desempenho. Espero que gostem do capítulo e peço que não desistam de mim antes do próximo capítulo que, aliás, é o último. Snif, snif, snif!

O último capítulo se chamará **All Is Full Of Love **igual ao nome do fanfic. Parece pouco original, mas não do meu ponto de vista, já que foi a tal música da Björk que me fez escrever o fic e tentarei colocar as cenas fofas que ainda não consegui colocar.

**Aviso importante sobre o capítulo THE URGE INSIDE ME**: O capítulo conterá cenas de caráter sexual. Não me responsabilizo por menores que lerem o capítulo... Aliás, nem precisava estar aqui repetindo isso já que o fic se classifica como M...

**Outro aviso: **Estou ciente de que virão críticas para esse capítulo... Só estou sendo realista que certos problemas pioram antes de melhorar... Principalmente quando se tratam de problemas psicológicos. Tenham paciência. Nem todo mundo é um cubo de gelo...

**Para os TARADOS POR LEMON: **Não abandonem o fic. Leiam o último capítulo também, viu? Acho que vão gostar...

Eu ando extremamente cansada e instável esses dias, por isso tenho demorado tanto para postar o fanfic. O engraçado é que agora que estou no final não queria ter que acabar! Ahuahuahua. Quem sabe me dá a louca e eu resolva fazer outro?

**(Gaara fita Chinmoku com um olhar maligno)**

Nani? Não gostou?

**Hn.**

Aff... Mas, bem, como eu ia dizendo não é de sacanagem que fico demorando a atualizar. Eu vou dormir pensando no fic e acordo pensando nele... Isso quando não acabo sonhando também. (Chinmoku coça o queixo corando um pouco) Errr... enfim, estou me esforçando para manter a qualidade aqui!

(Um laço de areia arrasta Chinmoku para perto de Gaara) **Como assim acaba sonhando? **

SSssshhhhh! (Chinmoku empurra o ruivo pelos ombros), Vamos, vamos! Você não pode se atrasar para esse capítulo de modo algum!

_**Por acaso ela me mandou "SSssshhhh"? **_**(Gaara a fita por um momento antes de se retirar) Tenha, medo, Chinmoku. Muito medo...**

Err... B..bem... Boa leitura, minna! Espero que gostem!

* * *

Ureshii... Estou contente, feliz... Que feliz...

Omoshiroi... Interessante.

Betsuni... Na importa... tanto faz... nada não...

Shishou... Mestre...

Daijobu ka?... Você está bem?

Koai... Que medo! Assustador!

Nani?... O que? Como assim? Que?

Mendokuse... Problemático... Impossível... chato de fazer... Vocês conhecem a história...

Nandayo?... Que diabos? O que foi agora?... vcs também conhecem a história...

Taihen desu... É muito difícil... complicado...

Omae no sukebe... Seu pervertido... seu tarado...

Honto ni hentai desu yo... É realmente um pervertido...

Kuso! ... M#da!

Dame!... Pare!

Aitaiyou... Eu quero te ver...

Tasukete! ... Socorro! Ajudem-me!

Doshite? ... Por que?

* * *

_**All is full of love**_

_**-By Chinmoku-**_

Gaara aproximou-se, envolvendo-a por trás com seus braços. "As pessoas temem o que não conhecem e isso é apenas natural. – Sussurrou em seu ouvido enquanto apreciava o aroma adocicado que vinha dela. _Baunilha... _- Esqueça o viu sobre minha infância... – Com uma mão desfez o coque dela, sentindo seus cabelos sedosos acariciarem-lhe o rosto. Ouviu-a soltar uma exclamação surpresa ao gesto feito. – Esqueça o que viu porque não passa de um fato passado... Não é o presente... E o que sentia na época está longe de ser o que eu sinto agora. – Ainda abraçando-a com um braço, levantou-lhe os cabelos, mordiscando de leve sua nuca. – Muito longe..."

**Capítulo 8- This Urge Inside Me.**

As leves mordidas em sua nuca... O braço que a envolvia por trás... O hálito quente do outro sobre sua pele... Sakura se via perdendo a razão aos novos estímulos e sensações que Gaara causava. Fechou os olhos ao sentir os lábios dele em seu pescoço, um 'hmm' escapando despercebido por ela, a mente falhando em absorver o que ele lhe dizia. As pernas fraquejando às carícias que agora sentia em seu estômago...

Virou-se para ele, de repente incerta dos seus movimentos, o rosto corado denunciando seus sentimentos. Mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto seus olhos se estudavam sequiosos. Levou uma mão ao rosto do outro num afago, sorrindo de repente. O estômago se agitando emocionado lhe dava uma sensação eufórica. Tocou nos lábios dele com a ponta dos dedos, ainda estudando-o.

_Porque eu me apaixonei por você..._

Gaara puxou-a para si, tomando-a com seus lábios. Uma sensação febril em seu interior. Ansiedade... Sentiu os braços da kunoichi envolverem-lhe o pescoço, sua respiração descompassada. Empurrou-a para a mesa beijando seu pescoço, uma mão aventureira deslizando por dentro de seu kimono. Tocou-lhe a cintura esguia, apreciando os arrepios que vez ou outra ela demonstrava sentir. Os braços de Sakura o puxavam para mais perto como que ansiando por mais. Ouviu-a soltar uma exclamação quando lhe tocou num seio, surpreso com a maciez que sentia em suas mãos. Conteve um gemido quando a kunoichi se encostou mais intimamente nele, seu desejo tão intenso que chegava a doer...

"Aa..." Sakura se viu pressionada contra a mesa onde trabalhava alguns momentos antes. Os inúmeros prontuários e objetos logo foram de encontro ao chão. Podia sentir seu baixo ventre pulsar àquela sensação tépida e tentou em vão conter um gemido ao senti-lo tocar em sua região mais sensível após retirar a pequena peça de algodão que o impedia de um contato direto. Não conseguia pensar num bom motivo para evitar que avançassem mais, aliás, não conseguia sequer pensar. A língua dele em seu pescoço trilhava linhas quentes por onde passava, seu kimono já aberto, muito embora não soubesse dizer como ou quando aquilo acontecera. "Gaa.." Podia jurar que perderia a consciência ao senti-lo cobrir seu mamilo com os lábios, sugando-o enquanto uma mão dava atenção ao outro. Ela viu-se arquear as costas ao estímulo, um gemido escapando não tão despercebido.

Gaara umedeceu os lábios para novamente leva-los ao seio da jovem extasiada. Sentia-se eufórico por dentro... Invencível... A mão de Sakura agarrada em seus cabelos mostrava o quão 'fora de si' ela devia estar. Sorriu internamente, admitindo que estava adorando aquilo tudo. O gosto dela... A textura de sua pele... O modo como se contorcia aos seus toques...

Ofegante... O coração frenético... As carícias de Gaara em sua região aveludada a faziam se esquecer de onde estava. Sua visão se embaçava... Algo crescendo dentro de si... Algo se aproximando... "Aa...- Gemeu separando o beijo e inclinando a cabeça para trás. Seus olhos se fechando contra sua vontade momentos antes de se ver perder o controle às pulsações que cresciam em seu interior. – Gaa..ra!"

Admirado por ouvi-la gritar seu nome, Gaara continuou acariciando-a, o que aumentou consideravelmente os gemidos que a outra deixava escapar. No entanto, logo se viu enlaçado pela cintura por pernas esguias, as mãos dela trabalhando em desabotoar os botões de sua calça.

Sakura sentiu seu estômago se contrair gelado ao sentir o membro rijo do outro. Sim, o que estava pensando iria acontecer.

Gaara beijou-a novamente, penetrando-a. Cerrou os dentes à sensação quente que o envolvia. Ouviu-a soltar uma exclamação alta, as unhas dela cravadas em suas costas. Movia-se devagar, aos poucos se arriscando a ir mais fundo na kunoichi. Segurava-a por trás de seus ombros de modo que não escorregasse pela mesa. Algo naquele simples gesto parecia fazê-la se sentir segura. Seu peito se aqueceu...

As respirações descompassadas e ofegantes ficaram mais evidentes com o decorrer das investidas de Gaara. Ele baixou o rosto por um momento e sentiu-a morder-lhe o vão entre o ombro e o pescoço para em seguida acaricia-lo com sua língua. Fechou os olhos estremecendo, os movimentos mais insistentes... Mais fortes...

Apertando os olhos às inúmeras sensações, Sakura o puxava mais para si, sentindo-o perder o controle, estremecer e por fim colapsar por cima dela. O gemido grave que ele deixara escapar em seu ouvido a arrepiando...

Permaneceram naquela posição por um tempo considerável, apenas sentindo e ouvindo suas respirações... O que experimentavam era por demais intenso para que tentassem colocar sob a forma de palavras. Sakura abraçou-o, os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas.

Sua mente lhe gritava para que não chorasse, mas por algum motivo não adiantaria tentar conter aquela nova onda.

Sentindo a garota sob si soluçar, Gaara fitou-a. Seus olhos a estudando em muda atenção como que questionando aquelas lágrimas.

"Ureshii..." Ela explicou timidamente.

Gaara debruçou-se novamente sobre ela, beijando uma lágrima que escorrera.

_Porque me apaixonei por você..._

* * *

Temari estudava o prato à sua frente com atenção. _Cebolas assadas com tomilho e sálvia ao vinho branco... Omoshiroi... _Pensou escaneando o shinobi mais preguiçoso e rabugento que conhecia à sua frente. Na comprida mesa do salão observou que havia apenas dois lugares vazios. _Gaara e Sakura estão atrasados... _

"Pensei que a essa hora Sakura-san já estivesse dispensada do trabalho... Será que aconteceu algo?" Shizune pensou alto servindo sakê a Tsunade.

"Tenho certeza de que está bem. – A Quinta abanou uma mão em sua frente, o rosto já corado pelo excesso de álcool em seu organismo. – Além disso, tenho o palpite de que virá escoltada pelo..."

"Kazekage-sama!" Shizune exclamou ao vê-lo se aproximar acompanhado de Haruno Sakura, deixando o copo da outra transbordar de sakê.

Girando os olhos o ruivo respondeu com um simples "Gaara", mas antes que Shizune pudesse dizer qualquer coisa um alto 'BAM' ecoou pelo salão. Tsunade havia se levantando, espancando o tampo da mesa com a palma da mão direita no processo. "SAKURA!"

Todas as conversas foram interrompidas com aquele grito e as atenções voltadas para a kunoichi que acabara de chegar. "Como se atreve a se atrasar para a minha festa surpresa?"

Um silêncio tenso abraçou os convidados enquanto as duas se encaravam sérias. Kakashi segurou a mão de Shizune que nervosamente continuava a derramar sakê no copo já cheio.

"Oi. – Ele sussurrou. – Acho que já é o suficiente."

"Aa.. Hai!" Ela corou e começou a servir sakê a uma outra pessoa, sem perceber que o copo vazio a ser preenchido era o de Hinata. Kakashi levou uma mão ao rosto, sacudindo de leve a cabeça à falta de atenção dela.

Os outros, no entanto, ainda estudavam as duas mulheres que se encaravam sérias, os olhos faiscando. Gaara, próximo à Sakura, tinha os braços cruzados e o rosto impassível como de costume. Parecia pouco se importar para o que se passava entre as duas.

"Haruno..." Tsunade havia se aproximado, parando em frente à garota.

"Godaime-sama..."

Seus rostos, então, se contraíram num sorriso maligno antes de abrirem seus braços para se abraçarem calorosamente. Hinata, Shikamaru e Lee suspiraram aliviados, somente então percebendo que haviam estado prendendo a respiração.

"Tsc... Essas mulheres problemáticas... - O moreno cutucou a cebola em seu prato com um hashi. Temari não pôde deixar de rir ao comentário feito. – Nanda?"

"Hmm, betsuni..." Ela fingiu desinteresse.

"Sabe que não a perdoaria se não viesse, certo?" Tsunade fitava Sakura nos olhos de modo afável.

"Não deixaria de vir por nada, Shishou!" A medica-nin sorriu de volta.

"Depois quero ouvir o que a fez voltar ao mundo dos vivos. Fazia tempo que não a via com uma expressão tão viva."

Sakura corou, se dirigindo ao seu lugar, deixando que Gaara e a Quinta se cumprimentassem para que a festa seguisse animada.

Um atendente serviu Gaara e este fitou o prato exótico e... Afrodisíaco? Voltou os olhos para seu irmão como que o esmagando mentalmente.

"Não adianta olhar para mim! – Kankuro levantou as mãos como que se rendendo. – Não tive participação alguma nisso!"

"Hn." Ele voltou a atenção para a discussão acalorada que Naruto estava tendo com a jovem Hyuuga. Aparentemente o loiro insistia que ela lhe respondesse ou confirmasse algo.

"Maa, Hinata! É só dizer se o que o Chouji disse é verdade ou não!"

Aparentemente a jovem Hyuuga se limitava a corar timidamente. Parecia ficar mais e mais incomodada com as insistências de Naruto. Gaara viu-o tocar em sua mão num momento, _grande erro_. Nervosa ao extremo Hinata se levantou pegando seu copo dizendo que estava com muita sede para conversar.

Kakashi se levantou, a mão estendida para a garota, pronto para dizer que não bebesse aquele copo, mas a ação foi um pouco tarde demais. Gaara suspendeu uma sobrancelha, o que teria de incrível no fato dela beber algo para matar a sede? Não demorou muito para descobrir o problema e em poucos minutos a mesa estava num alvoroço que de acordo com Shikamaru seria classificado como 'mendokuse'.

Sakura, por outro lado, tinha a mente atenta a outros fatos. Como, por exemplo, o olhar surpreso e deliciado que cobriu o rosto de Gaara ao ver seu corpo nu, ou as mãos invisíveis dele que ainda passeavam por seu corpo, tentando-o... Torturando-o... As investidas dele ainda reais em seu baixo ventre. Seu estômago dava cambalhotas àquela sensação febril quando ela deixou um gemido indiscreto escapar. Todos ao redor a encararam com uma expressão do tipo "que diabos?"...

"Daijobu ka?" Hinata perguntou, se balançando animada sobre a cadeira.

"Hn, Hai! – Sakura respondeu embaraçada. – Só senti um calor de repente... Nada demais."

"Hai... está quente mesmo!" A jovem Hyuuga não conseguia conter o sorriso estampado em seu rosto.

Não muito distante de Sakura Haruno, Gaara escutara claramente a reação da kunoichi, o que acabara por formar um sorriso malicioso em seus lábios. Um sorriso destinado a ela e somente ela. Sakura se agitou desconfortável, pensando que ele não ajudava em nada com aquele gesto.

"Yoh, Temari. – Shikamaru a chamou, uma mão sobre seus lábios, escondendo-os. – Vamos dar uma volta?"

Ela corou com a súbita pergunta. "Não sei se seria polido deixar a mesa assim e..."

"De novo... – Ele a interrompeu com um quê de malícia no sorriso lançado, as mãos não mais visíveis agora. – Vamos dar uma volta?"

Ele se levantou e Temari se viu realizando os mesmo movimentos. _Kage Mane no Jutsu? De novo? _Ruborizou furiosamente ao ver-se deixar o salão de mãos dadas com ele.

Kankuro e Gaara se entreolharam por um breve momento ao ver a irmã partir com o chamado "gênio" de Konoha. De alguma forma não estavam surpresos com aquilo e estavam certos ao pensar que eles não voltariam a tempo para o prato principal. Se é que eles voltariam.

* * *

Alguns dias se passaram desde então. Os irmãos da areia haviam partido há um bom tempo agora. Temari e Kankuro evitavam questionar muito o irmão mais novo, visto que a cada dia que passava mais instável e irritado ele parecia ficar.

Temari se ajoelhara cansada na areia, apoiando-se em seu leque. Precisaram ir pessoalmente cuidar de ninjas foragidos que andaram rodeando e perturbando Suna nos últimos dias. Alguns mercadores mortos e mercadorias roubadas eram mais que o suficiente para a pena de morte dos baderneiros que fossem encontrados por Gaara ou sentinelas. Kankuro partira com outro grupo para o Norte da região a fim de averiguar a situação. Gaara e Temari tiveram mais sorte, obviamente. Ela observava atentamente a gigantesca onda de areia que avançava sobre um invasor pouco mais adiante. A onda o pegara em cheio e sabendo o que esperar dali, fechou os olhos como que não apreciando as lembranças de anos atrás que passaram em sua mente.

Voltando para a vila Gaara ordenou que uma equipe se dirigisse ao local onde estivera momentos antes com sua irmã, para que o 'limpassem' de uma 'certa sujeira'.

* * *

Desde que Chouji delatara os sentimentos da amiga (muito sem querer, diga-se de passagem), Naruto passara a vê-la de modo diferente. Claro que ainda a via como amiga e como kunoichi, mas havia algo mais agora. Ainda mais depois da declaração feita por ela em alto e bom som na festa surpresa de Tsunade. Bem, ele sabia que ela só conseguira dizer aquilo por ter bebido o sakê que Shizune erroneamente lhe servira, mas não muda o fato de que ela conseguira expor seus sentimentos. Afinal, dizem que o álcool deixa as pessoas mais soltas. _Pergunto-me como seria se o Neji ou o Gaara tivessem bebido no lugar dela._

Imagens irreais de Neji e Gaara sorrindo animadamente e dançando apareceram em sua mente. _Koai! _ Pensou certo de que aquela imagem não combinava em nada com eles. Decidido a ir conversar com uma certa Hyuuga, Naruto se apressou em terminar seu ramen.

"Yoh, Naruto!" Shikamaru acenou para o loiro e sentou-se ao lado dele num dos bancos do Ichiraku Ramen.

Naruto sorveu um pouco do caldo de sua tigela, antes de cumprimentá-lo amigavelmente.

"A Godaime pediu que passasse lá o quanto antes. Parece que ela tem uma missão para você. – Observando a ausência dos gritos eufóricos do amigo à notícia de uma missão, Shikamaru coçou a cabeça. – Tsc... nandayo?"

Naruto suspirou. "Esperava conversar com ela hoje... – Ele terminou o seu ramen. – Parece que quanto mais tento entendê-la... quanto mais tento me aproximar, mais confusas ficam as coisas... – Ele espanou a mão nos cabelos antes de suspirar novamente. - Taihen desu..."

"Ahh... então você pretende mesmo se enrolar com a Hyuuga. – Shikamaru sorriu. – Que danado!"

"Baaka! Não é nada disso... é diferente! Mou! AAAhhh! – Levantou exasperado, apontando o indicador para o amigo de modo acusador. - Olha quem fala! Não fui eu quem discaradamente arrastou Temari para fora do salão na festa da Quinta!"

"Tsc... – Shikamaru se levantou, o rosto virado para o outro lado num bico emburrado. – Só fomos dar uma volta, nada demais."

"Vocês não retornaram para a festa. - O loiro retrucou com os olhos semi-cerrados ao estilo raposa. – O que ficaram fazendo, heim? Omae no sukebe!"

Levantando os olhos entediados para as nuvens que corriam no céu, as mãos escondidas nos bolsos da calça, Shikamaru lembrou-se de como acordara no dia seguinte à festa da Quinta.

_Estava deitado de bruços na cama, o travesseiro há muito jogado no chão do quarto, quando algo deslizou por seu ombro numa carícia quase imperceptível. Resmungou algo como 'mais cinco minutos' ou 'só mais um pouco'. Tempo depois veio de novo aquela sensação de algo em seu ombro, subindo por seu pescoço... Fazia cócegas..._

_Virou-se de barriga para cima, os olhos ainda fechados enquanto apreciava aquela moleza. "Tsc... mendokuse..." Murmurou novamente sentindo aquele 'algo' que insistia em acordá-lo. Ouviu uma risada suave não muito longe de si. Não muito depois os toques delicados traçaram seus lábios... queixo... clavícula..._

_Segurando a mão aventureira, puxou Temari num impulso, fazendo com que ela se desequilibrasse e caísse por cima dele. "Mulher problemática..." Ela gargalhou em resposta._

"_Hmmm, problemática? – ela mordeu o lobo da orelha do outro, causando arrepios nele. – Tem certeza?"_

Naruto encarava o rosto corado de Shikamaru que ainda tinha os olhos fixos no céu parcialmente nublado. "Honto ni hentai desu yo..." Sussurrou com a voz grave antes de deixa-lo para ir de encontro com a Quinta.

* * *

_Kuso! Sakura p_ensou fechando os olhos à sensação crescente em sua mente. _Dame! _Procurava descobrir o que poderia haver de errado para se sentir daquele jeito. No entanto, quanto mais pensava, mais se convencia de que não havia nada. Os dias seguintes à festa da Quinta foram tranqüilos e de certa forma alegres, mas com o passar do tempo viu-se aos poucos voltar à anterior instabilidade emocional. Por que o que tinha não era suficiente para deixá-la em paz de novo?

Só percebera o quão longe estava de Konoha ao perceber mudanças significativas na paisagem ao redor. A luz do dia há muito se fora e o céu estrelado agora a acompanhava em sua suposta 'caminhada'.

Deitou-se para descansar as pernas, encolhendo-se a seguir. Desejava ao máximo que aquilo passasse. Sentia-se oprimida, o silêncio da noite esmagando-a por dentro. Levantou o olhar para o céu. Parecia sólido... Opaco... Idéias passavam por sua mente, tentando-a. Forçou-se a pensar em momentos alegres e queridos, mas todos pareciam vazios e distantes. Quase irreais...

_Gaara... Pense nele..._

Tolices... Em sua mente ele se afastava, ia embora e desaparecia do mesmo modo que uma certa pessoa há alguns anos._ SSsshhh! _Seus olhos se voltaram para o sangue em suas mãos, depois para os traços de terra em seus braços. Fechou os olhos por uns momentos, ainda desnorteada pelo dardo recebido em sua perna esquerda de ninjas fugitivos... Ou seriam renegados? Enfim, não fazia diferença, pensou se lembrando do estado em que ficaram após tentarem atacá-la.

Não muito tempo depois olhou aos arredores com atenção. A vegetação rasteira típica e escassa dizia que estava próxima ao deserto. Imaginou estar nos limites do País do Vento. Aliás, por que diabos estava ali? A imagem de um Kazekage com os cabelos da cor do fogo apareceu em sua mente. Ok, sabia claramente porque escolhera esse caminho, mas não poderia simplesmente passar por lá suja de sangue e terra de dizer 'olá, estava na região e resolvi passar para dar um alô'. Ou poderia?

_Aitaiyou... _Sentia-se chorar por dentro, não agüentava mais voltar àquele ponto... Àquela tristeza... Àquele estado vazio...

"Aitaiyou..._"_

Levantou-se aos primeiros raios de sol sem ter cochilado por um momento sequer e caminhou deserto adentro. O frio a cortava de tal forma que mal sentia suas mãos e rosto... Apenas aquela sensação gelada pairava no local, mas não importava visto que em breve o sol a acertaria e aqueceria.

Desviou-se conscientemente da reta que a levaria aos portões de Suna já conhecendo o suficiente sobre o temperamento cruel do deserto. Com o sol alto ela sentiria calor e depois sede. As tonturas e alucinações viriam mais tarde acompanhadas de um sono inexplicavelmente forte e tentador. E com o sono... bem, o inevitável.

Os primeiros raios de sol atingiram seu rosto desprovido de sentimentos, os olhos vazios enquanto caminhava decidida.

_Tasukete!_

Ou talvez, não tão decidida assim...

* * *

"Temari... - Kakuro se sentou à mesa da cozinha entrecruzando os dedos das mãos. – Precisamos resolver a situação do hospital o quanto antes."

A irmã suspirou cansada, servindo café para Kankuro. "Eu sei... Konaha inclusive já respondeu nossa mensagem. Aparentemente não há ninguém tão qualificada como Haruno Sakura para o cargo e..."

"O Gaara requisitou ela e somente ela, certo? - Ele terminou a sentença da irmã, prendendo a caneca quente entre suas mãos. – Não deveria ser algo complicado..." Apreciou o calor que esquentava suas mãos, muito embora já estivesse acostumado com o frio do deserto à noite.

"Hai. O problema é... – Ela baixou a voz. – A Quinta proibiu a vinda dela."

Kankuro franziu o cenho. "Doshite?"

"Não conte para o Gaara ainda, o humor dele já está mais que instáv..."

"Mas eu gostaria _muito_ de saber o porquê de negarem nosso pedido." Encostado na soleira estava Gaara. Os olhos cor de jade fixos na irmã, impassíveis.

Emudecida, Temari estudou-o por alguns momentos. Bem, agora ele já sabia que havia algo errado e não adiantava dar voltas sobre o assunto. Ela suspirou. "Aparentemente Haruno-san está... hmm... doente. – Ela notou os punhos do irmão se fecharem ao comentário. – Ela foi afastada de seus cargos médicos e está de licença por tempo indefinido."

Kankuro quase se engasgou. "Que diabos? O que ela tem para ser afastada assim?"

Temari baixou os olhos para o chão. "A Quinta comentou algo sobre depressão... e parece que Sakura se recusa ser medicada, por isso as férias forçadas. – Temari voltou-se para a bancada, servindo-se de mais café. – Tsunade deu a entender que é ainda um reflexo da última missão dela, embora eu discorde da decisão dela. Tudo bem que uma mente afetada precisa de descanso, mas deixá-la de férias a enlouquecerá... Ao menos é como eu me sentiria se estivesse no lugar dela."

Ao voltar-se para os irmãos, Gaara não estava mais encostado na soleira da porta como estivera momentos antes. Temari balançou a cabeça. "Eu realmente não queria alterar mais o humor dele..." Ela bebeu um gole do café, em seguida cuspiu na pia, jogando o líquido de sua caneca junto, fazendo um esgar descontente.

"Nandayo, Temari?"

"Por que não me avisou que o café estava ruim?" Ela enxugou a boca com um lenço de papel.

"Ano... talvez seja porque não está ruim? – Kankuro zombou. – Há! – Ele deu um tapinha na própria perna. - Gaara não é o único alterado aqui, você tem andado muito estranha também." E logo se arrependeu do dito, pois o olhar que sua irmã lhe dirigira prometia dor... Muita dor.

* * *

Não queria desistir, não podia... Sabia no fundo que só precisava de um empurrão que a tirasse daquela inércia, daquela baixa freqüência. No entanto, ninguém notara a sua partida. A ajuda que agora ansiava não viria. _Quando foi que me tornei essa pessoa fraca? Eu deveria poder me ajudar sozinha... _Decidiu se levantar, quem sabe lutar mais um pouco. Fitou sua mão, esperando vê-la se mover. Nada...

_Mexa-se! _

Descobriu-se incapaz de se mover, paralisada. _Vamos, levante! Levante!_

E nada...

O Sol lhe queimava a pele dolorosamente, a garganta tão seca que parecia dotada de giletes em seu interior que lhe causavam enorme dor a cada tentativa de engolir. Começava a ficar sonolenta agora e o pensamento de que estava há mais de dois dias sem comer ou beber qualquer coisa fazia seu estado decadente ter um pouco mais de sentido. _Tavez Tsunade-sama estivesse certa... Talvez eu realmente esteja com depressão pós-trauma... _Sentia a areia sob si marcar sua pele, sua aspereza a machucando um pouco. _Devia ter aceitado os medicamentos oferecidos..._

* * *

"Kazekage-sama!"

Um sentinela entrara exasperado no escritório, interrompendo a conversa particularmente séria que Gaara estava tendo com seus irmãos. Uma conversa a respeito de uma mensagem urgente que chegara há pouco de Konoha...

Kankurou balaçou a cabeça em suave negação ao ver o homem ser esmagado por uma mão de areia.

"Seus modos são um insulto à minha pessoa. – Gaara comentou apático, os olhos o encarando entediados. – O que de tão urgente o fez interromper-nos desse modo?"

"S..su..Sumimasen, Kazekage-sama! – O Homem lutava para respirar. – Achamos o bando de ninjas que procurávamos e..." O homem ficava mais vermelho pela pressão em seu corpo com o passar do tempo.

"Gaara, não é melhor deixa-lo resp..." Temari se calou ao ver a mão de areia se desfazer.

Fazendo uma mesura o intruso terminou de falar sobre a situação. Kankurou e Temari fitaram o irmão como que ponderando seus pensamentos, até que convencidos de que não era uma coincidência à mensagem recebida de Konoha resolveram ir até o local mencionado.

De fato suas suspeitas estavam corretas... O local estava um caos. Gaara passou os olhos rapidamente pelos ninjas desacordados, examinando atentamente as inúmeras feridas que explicavam o motivo de estarem no limiar entre a vida e a morte, em seguida estudando os sinais da batalha. As árvores e gigantescas rochas quebradas e rachadas alfinetavam sua mente com um pensamento...

"Temari..."

A loira se voltou para ele, o sol forte a fazendo apertar os olhos para enxergá-lo melhor enquanto ouvia os comandos do irmão.

* * *

Suas pálpebras pesavam toneladas e Sakura se via mais que tentada a ceder àquela moleza. Uma brisa morna corria insistente acariciando seu corpo, o que a irritou de certa forma por 'atrapalhar' o seu sono. Pensou em contestar à inconveniência daquela brisa e no exato momento em que o faria um ruído alertou seus sentidos.

Parecia algo se rastejando... Definitivamente ouvia uma quantidade significativa de areia se movendo. _Devem ser cobras ou abutres,_ pensou não muito animada. Tentou abrir os olhos, mas a luz intensa do Sol pouco a deixava enxergar, era quase como estar cega.

Deu de ombros. E daí se fosse algum animal? Estava com tanto sono e esgotada que pouca diferença faria. A brisa insistente espanava o calor de sua pele queimada trazendo uma sensação gostosa. A paz estranha que sentia a animou de repente. Quem sabe não conseguiria se levantar e caminhar até Suna? Assim, poderia vê-lo de novo...

_Levante._

Nada...

Seus olhos transbordavam lágrimas quando o som de areia sendo deslocada ficou mais próximo. Aromas misturados e conhecidos atingindo seus sentidos...

_Que ótimo... Estou alucinando agora! _Tentou novamente abrir os olhos, havia alguém ali. Seu coração perdeu o compasso à suposta 'miragem'. O vulto se aproximou mais, os aromas mais evidentes agora. Conseguiu distingui-los em canela e patchouli.

De repente, a luz do Sol diminuiu como se o astro tivesse caído por trás de alguma montanha. Piscando algumas vezes ela presenciou o que parecia muito um 'dejà vu', uma cópia quase que fiel de uma memória irreal e distante... Um pedaço de um sonho...

À sua frente uma larga parede de areia se elevava do chão e aos pés dela... uma figura bem conhecida.

_Gaara..._

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**(Estalando os dedos em leve descontração e com o rosto levemente corado, Gaara aponta para a jovem amarrada no canto da sala.****Ela levanta uma plaquinha onde está escrito **"Hidoi, Gaara! Seu malvado!"[Hidoi maldade

**Hn. **

**A autora deste fanfic está impossibilitada de se comunicar no atual momento. O que, aliás, é interessante para contar algo que quase ninguém parece saber (Ele cruza os braços, o rosto impassível de emoções). Meu cabelos NÃO são ruivos e sim castanhos. Realmente não sei como me fizeram um ruivo, não que esteja reclamando, no sol realmente dá para...**

Weeeeee! Consegui me soltar! (Chinmoku corre para longe da mão de areia que a persegue pela sala) É verdade, minna... Eu vi isso num wikpédia de Naruto ou algo assim... ahhh! (Ela atira uma cadeira no ar para se proteger) Bem, agradeço de coração as reviews amáveis! Se cheguei até aqui foi com certeza graças ao carinho de todos!

(Se esconde atrás da mesa) Ok, com certeza não do Gaara!

**Mas eu sou carinhoso.**

Ahahaha! Como uma chuva de meteoros, ne?

**(Gaara a aperta com uma mão de areia) Nani? Pode repetir isso?**

Eto...ano... GOMEEEEEENNNN! AHHHHH!

TASUKETEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

**Agradecimentos especiais para: **

**Neko Azumi: **Nova leitora? Obaaa! Para variar fiquei toda boba com a review! Obrigada mesmo! De coração!

**Tsuki: **Você sabe que não tem como eu não ser exigente... Para variar estou insegura de novo! Ahuahua eu não aprendo! Quanto ao seu dilema, com certeza o gaara perturba mais, não concorda?

**Hatake Sakura XD: **Ah, não se preocupe, acabaram as torturas... eu acho! Sempre dá para brincar mais, ne? XD O Gaara demorou sim, mas acho que eu correria risco de vida aqui se demorasse mais para fazer isso! Heiuahuahuaa

**Srta Rin: **AHUAHUA! Espero que não tenha quebrado o seu mouse aí! XD Quanto ao Gaara ser sexy... bem só posso concordar! U.U não me chama de chata não, snif... eu ia botar o lemon capítulo passado, mas não queria terminar o capítulo de qualquer jeito... snif...

**Onee-chan: **Eu acho que você é fan do casal Shikamaru X Temari... Se eu me inspirar aqui faço um one shot deles para você depois! XD Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo aqui... Beijocas! Amo você!

**The Cactus girl: **Obrigada! Significa muito para mim!

**Sandra: **Não morra aí... espere com calma. Melhor esperar por um capítulo bem feito... ou razoavelmente bem feito, ne?

**T-T Jaque Chan: **Inveja da Sakura? Ahuahuahau eu entendo perfeitamente. (Suspira). Obrigada pelo apoio, querida!

**Jana Krum: **Eu reparei que andou sumida! Fico muito feliz de saber que continua gostando! Jiraya X Gama bunta, é? Que casal mais inesperado! XD Se baixar a inspiração te aviso! Arigatou!

**Nadeshiko Amamya: **EEeeEE! Eu bem que gostaria de dar uma data correta, mas tenho demorado em torno de duas semanas para postar... talvez o próximo venha em uma semana apenas! XD

**Kaoru-chan: **Ah, querida... Nem se irrite, é assim mesmo... Eu não ficarei nada surpresa se vierem críticas horrendas nesse capítulo de hoje... É a vida! Ahuahuahu. Mas agradeço de coração o carinho!

Para todos os outros que estão acompanhando o fic, agradeço por estarem lendo. É maravilhoso escrever para tanta gente! Meu peito fica quentinho por saber que tem gente gostando! DOUMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!


	10. Desert Flower

Último capítulo, galerinha... snif snif... Passou tão rápido... O capítulo ficou bacaninha, eu acho... Mas acho que de tanto ler e reler fiquei, para variar, descontente com ele. Talvez esteja meloso demais... e não consegui expressar o que gostaria... Mas enfim... Espero que gostem!

Fiz um minúsculo capítulo bônus que devo colocar hoje ainda no ar... Só para explicar uma coisa boba e para fazer um pouco de palhaçada com nosso querido e amado Gaara... rsrs

Boa leitura!

* * *

Shinobi desu kara… Porque eu sou um(a) shinobi.

Damare... Silêncio... Cale-se...

Doshite... Por que?

Nani sun no yo?...O que está fazendo?

Chotto Matte!... Espere um pouco!

Atsu... Está quente... Calor...

Masaka!... Impossível! Não pode ser!

Daijobu ka?... Está tudo bem?

Doshita no?... O que aconteceu?

Ikuso... Vamos.

Betsuni... Não é nada... Não importa... Tanto faz...

Daijobu... Está tudo bem... Estou bem...

Nanda?... O que foi?

Nani?... Quê? O que?

Mendokuse... Você já conhecem a história...

Mendokuse deshita.. Foi problemático... foi chato... etc...

Kawaii... Que gracinha... Ou algo assim...

* * *

_**All Is Full Of Love.**_

_-By Chinmoku-_

_**Capítulo 9 – Desert Flower.**_

Ainda com os olhos enormes observou o outro se abaixar em sua frente enquanto a levantava para uma posição sentada, apoiando-a com um braço em suas costas. Seus olhos estudavam os da cor de Jade de modo perplexo, a névoa em sua mente encobrindo qualquer pensamento que pudesse vir a ter. Gaara permanecia sério enquanto a fitava, não dissera uma palavra até agora e seu rosto, para variar, não mostrava qualquer sinal de reconhecimento, simpatia ou qualquer outro sentimento.

_Não... Há algo diferente..._

Inclinando-se para frente, Gaara deixou sua respiração acariciar o rosto da garota enquanto seus olhos se voltavam para o pescoço dela. Levou a outra mão à nuca dela, segurando algo antes de puxá-la de volta num movimento rápido.

Sakura franziu o cenho, meio que se perguntando se ele havia arrancado um fio de seu cabelo, muito embora aquela idéia parecesse absurda. Pouco depois o vira estudar um objeto com interesse. _Então me acertaram outro dardo... Que grande ninja você é, Sakura! _Pensou se espancando mentalmente. Viu-se ser carregada, seus olhos nunca se separando dos de Gaara. Um sentimento enorme de culpa pareceu abraçá-la e foi quando não mais conseguiu encará-lo, desviando o olhar para suas próprias mãos que pairavam em seu colo.

A parede de areia se desfez e os englobou, provavelmente os transportando para algum outro lugar. Fechou os olhos, apreciando o contato que tinha com ele por aquele momento. O calor e aromas que emanavam dele a inebriando... Sentia medo de que fosse a última vez que ele a deixasse tocá-lo...

* * *

Temari entrou na cozinha. A bandeja que carregava continha recipientes ainda cheios de alimentos. Gaara e Kankurou a fitaram. "Não adianta, ela não quer comer. – Suspirou cansada. – Ao menos bebeu o suco de pêssego que preparei."

"Até imagino o motivo." Kankurou cutucou a comida em seu prato com um esgar de desgosto.

Temari o levantou pela gola da camisa. "Como é que é?"

"Ano... – Ele levantou as mãos como que se rendendo, não realmente querendo iniciar o apocalipse. – Não me leve a mal, Temari, sempre comi sua comida sem reclamar. – Nesse momento Temari se viu tentada a esganá-lo. – Mas ultimamente você anda se superando..."

A loira continuou fulminando-o com o olhar até que seus olhos se voltaram para o prato de Gaara, a comida em seu prato praticamente intocada. Suas bochechas coraram pela humilhação que sentia. "Está tão ruim assim?" Perguntou soltando o aperto na blusa de Kankurou, os olhos esperançosos fixos no irmão mais novo.

"Hn."

"Não pode ser... – Ela provou um pouco do que tinha no prato deles. – Frescos! Não está ruim... está bem gostoso, aliás!"

Os dois a fitaram perplexos enquanto a viam se sentar e começar comer normalmente.

"Definitivamente tem algo errado com você..." Kankurou murmurou apoiando o queixo numa mão desconsoladamente, o estômago reclamando alto.

* * *

Coberta pelo edredom da cama de 'seu' antigo quarto, Sakura encarava a poltrona de leitura vazia um pouco mais a frente do pequeno sofá onde encontrara Naruto dormindo certa vez. O quarto, iluminado por um abajur apenas, ficava com um ar grave, efêmero. Quase soturno...

Voltou a atenção para a sua mão estendida mais adiante. Fechou-a com força. Abriu-a. Fechou-a novamente.

_Knoc! Knoc!_

Alguém na porta... Viu Gaara se sentar na poltrona de leitura que encarava alguns momentos antes. Seus olhos se fixaram nas mãos dele que se apoiavam descontraídas sobre os braços da poltrona. Até o atual momento nenhuma palavra fora dita por ele...

Ou por ela...

_Você me despreza, não é? Pelo que aconteceu... _Parando antes por alguns segundos em seu pescoço e lábios, Sakura arriscou levantar os olhos para ver que Gaara a encarava direta e fixamente... Sentiu uma descarga elétrica gelada em seu coração e respirou fundo a fim de se acalmar, definitivamente não conseguia compreender o que acontecera no deserto... Os seus pensamentos destrutivos... Seus comportamentos... Nunca antes havia cedido, ao menos não daquela forma.

Fechou os olhos enquanto se movia para uma posição sentada, suspirando. Fitou-o séria, arrumando uma mecha rebelde do cabelo atrás da orelha.

"Sumimasen... – Fez uma longa pausa, meio incerta de como prosseguir. Sem perceber que sua mão esmagava o travesseiro no qual se apoiava, observou Gaara levar uma mão ao rosto deixando o dedo indicador pousado sobre seus lábios. Sentiu-se engolir em seco, visto que definitivamente aquele gesto não a ajudava a pensar. – Ano ne, imagino que deva estar se perguntando que tipo de kunoichi faria algo tão estúpido... e imagino que esteja decepcionado ou quem sabe até com raiva... – Continuou fitando-o intensamente. Não podia se dar ao luxo de sentir medo. Não se deixaria chorar. _Shinobi desu kara..._- Se fui um estorvo ou se desonrei sua vila de alguma forma, sumimasen! - Ela fez uma mesura antes de voltar os olhos para ele. – Preciso avisar Tsunade que estou aqui e que retornarei o quant..."

"Damare."

Ela se calou, chocada pelo que acabou de ouvir. _Claro... O que é que estava pensando que iria acontecer? _Respirou fundo tentando manter-se imparcial, pronta para qualquer coisa que ele pudesse vir a dizer.

"Konoha está a par de sua localização e situação. Foi informado o seu conflito com os ninjas..."

Sakura fez que sim. "Ano, e o que vocês sabem sobre eles?"

Ele levantou uma mão como que pedindo que ela o esperasse terminar. "Quanto à sua data de retorno, declarei-a como indeterminada."

"Eh? Doshite?" Ela moveu-se desconfortável na cama, o braço em que se apoiava já há muito dormente.

Gaara cruzou os braços, seu olhar penetrante como kunais fazendo a kunoichi se agitar mais; muito para seu divertimento interno, claro. "Primeiro porque não está bem ainda... e segundo, - Fez uma pausa observando o olhar ansioso que ela lhe lançava. – porque queremos seus serviços por um tempo. Seu breve trabalho no hospital foi mais que o suficiente para confiarmos a você a tarefa de atualização e treinamento das habilidades da equipe médica. Portanto, é bom que se recomponha o quanto antes."

Sakura sentia seus olhos doerem de tão arregalados. Esperava levar uma reprimenda, uma punição... Qualquer coisa que não o que ele estava lhe dizendo.

Inclinando-se para frente, os dedos das mãos entrecruzados sobre sua boca, Gaara continuou sério. "Sua suposta 'depressão' em nada se relaciona com o que aconteceu no deserto. Você não pensava em se matar antes do confronto com os ninjas, pensava?"

A kunoichi baixou o rosto sentindo-se envergonhada e humilhada por ele saber o que ela pensara ao caminhar deserto adentro. Seu coração, de repente, parecia afundar. Balançou a cabeça negativamente em resposta à pergunta. "Iie, antes eu só pensava em correr e correr... – Baixou a voz. Toda a sua atenção voltada para os desenhos do edredom que pairava em seu colo como que hipnotizada. – Cada vez mais rápido, cada vez mais longe... até me cansar... até não agüentar mais..."

"Hn. – Pensando um pouco Gaara percebeu que sua irmã estava certa ao dizer que seria torturante para Sakura ficar de 'férias' por um tempo indeterminado quando o que ela mais precisava era algo em que pudesse se focar. – Os dardos recebidos são chamados por aqui de 'ilusórios' por serem causadores de distúrbios psicológicos." Viu-a levantar o rosto, visivelmente espantada, um rastro de esperança impresso.

"Então eu não..."

"Tentou se matar por vontade própria? Não... – Ele se recostou na poltrona, ainda estudando-a. Os olhos passeando pelas feições delicadas dela, pela bata larga que Temari emprestara... Que, aliás, era quase transparente, o que dava em muito para brincar com sua imaginação. – Quando descobrimos o que realmente acontecia quando atacavam, nos vimos obrigados a cuidar pessoalmente do problema. No entanto, perdemos alguns deles de vista."

"Compreendo..."

Sakura viu-o sorrir maliciosamente e suspendeu uma sobrancelha se perguntando qual o motivo daquele gesto.

"A propósito, Haruno... – A kunoichi fitou-o visivelmente desapontada pelo 'Haruno' no lugar de 'Sakura'. – Se sentia tanto a minha falta, - Ele fez uma pausa, observando a mudança de cor no rosto dela. - bastava que viesse me visitar..."

Pasma pelo que o outro dissera, Sakura se viu arregalar os olhos como que não acreditando no que ouvira. _Gaara fez uma... brincadeira? _Abriu a boca para responder à altura, mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa um braço de areia a segurou pela cintura levando-a para o dono de um sorriso muito significativo.

Sakura saíra de deprimida, triste e culpada para receosa e finalmente surpresa, tudo isso no passar de poucos minutos. Vendo-se no colo de Gaara com os braços dele ao redor de sua cintura limitou-se a corar enquanto o sentia respirar fundo em seu pescoço, alguns arrepios percorrendo seu corpo. Ainda atônita não sabia como agir ou o que dizer.

"A kunoichi por quem me apaixonei não é fraca... – Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, contente por senti-la se arrepiar de modo mais evidente agora. – E nunca se deixaria vencer por pensamentos... e isso eu posso afirmar, pois já esteve dentro de mim... e sabe de uma coisa? – Perguntou por entre beijos no pescoço dela. – Eu me lembro claramente do que vi e senti..."

Sakura voltou-se para ele com os olhos lacrimosos.

"Você chora fácil..." Gaara comentou enxugando uma lágrima.

"Bobo... - Ela mordeu os lábios contendo um pequeno sorriso. Estudou-o por um breve momento, deslizando a ponta dos dedos pelo rosto do outro. A mistura de emoções que ainda pairava agitada dentro de si. – Ano ne... – Enlaçou-o com seus braços. – Eu... – Respirou fundo como que criando coragem, o rosto mais quente que antes. – senti muito a sua falta... Gaara... – Afundou o rosto no pescoço dele. – Muito mesmo..."

Sakura não viu, mas nesse momento o rosto de Gaara transpareceu um sentimento afável, um sorriso delicado em seus lábios enquanto ele fechava os olhos numa tentativa de gravar aquele momento dentro de si.

_Não tanto quanto eu a sua..._

* * *

Umas três horas depois Gaara desceu as escadas e se dirigiu para a cozinha, ignorando completamente a discussão acalorada entre seus irmãos. Abriu os armários e retirou um grande prato quadrado de porcelana preto, se dirigindo a seguir para a cesta de frutas que havia no centro da mesa.

Kankurou entrou na cozinha massageando a cabeça. "Definitivamente Temari está fora do normal... - A resposta do irmão ao comentário fora um 'hn' clássico enquanto ele procurava por algo nas gavetas. – Nani sun no yo?" Perguntou coçando a cabeça.

"Procurando o facão." Gaara virou-se para o irmão com o objeto afiado na mão.

"Eto... ano... – O outro riu meio tenso. – E a Sakura? Conseguiu conversar com ela?"

"Hn."

_Gaara é mesmo difícil de manter uma conversa. _Pensou coçando novamente a cabeça. "E então? Como ela está?"

"Dormindo."

"Ahh, hai... – Kankurou fez que sim. – Devia estar cansada,ne?"

"Hn." Gaara cortou um melão ao meio, depois em quatro e por último em oito. Por fim varias 'luas' pairavam em cima da mesa.

Kankurou observava os gestos do caçula enquanto o via colocar quatro pedaços no prato quadrado que momentos antes Gaara retirara do armário. Desviou o olhar do prato novamente para o rosto irmão, sua expressão parecia bem normal.

_Chotto matte... _

Encarou o pescoço do outro com atenção, vendo uma fina camada de suor. Levantou-se pasmo, um dedo indicador apontado para o irmão.

"Você está... está..."

Sem se mexer, Gaara apenas levantou os olhos para encará-lo, o que lhe deu um olhar ameaçador, ao menos do ponto de vista do outro. Cansado de esperar pelo comentário que não vinha, decidiu voltar sua atenção para os pêssegos que agora descascava.

"Vocêestásemsuaarmaduradeareia!" Ouviu o irmão dizer num fôlego só.

"..."

Tentando se recompor, Kankurou se sentou novamente. Os olhos fixos no caçula como se vissem algo surpreendente como alienígenas ou sei lá o quê.

"Pare de me encarar..."

Kankurou perguntaria o motivo pelo qual Gaara retirara sua proteção, mas após ponderar chegou à conclusão de que deveria haver algum bom motivo por trás... _Talvez Gaara sinta-se mais confortável... Ele mudou bastante nesses últimos tempos... _A vontade de perguntar mesmo assim o queimava por dentro, mas duvidava que o irmão contasse por livre espontânea vontade. "Você tem a noção de que está transpirando, ne?" Apontou para o brilho no pescoço dele.

"Hn... Atsui..." Levantou-se e pegou uma pequena tigela de porcelana preta onde colocou os pêssegos cortados. A seguir dirigiu-se ao refrigerador de onde retirou um pequeno saco transparente com frutas vermelhas. Sorriu internamente ao fato de que a encomenda de um dos países de climas mais frio chegara no momento certo. Picou algumas, colocando-as juntas aos pêssegos na tigela.

Kankurou suspendeu uma sobrancelha ao ver a 'receita' que o irmão preparava. Observou-o abrir alguns armários como que à procura de algo.

"O licor de cassis está no armário de cima." Apontou.

Endireitando-se, Gaara o fitou longamente como que perguntando como ele sabia o que estava procurando.

"Página 101 de 'Aromaterapia: A arte'... – Kankurou coçou a cabeça levemente incomodado. – Quase dei essa receita para que Sakura usasse em você... Aliás, o que pretende com ela?"

"Hn. - Encontrando a garrafa, Gaara entornou um pouco do licor sobre as frutas picadas. – Se ler com atenção, verá que é uma receita típica de frutas do sol... – Observou o olhar do tipo "mas que diabos?" que recebia como comentário e girou os olhos. – Frutas do Sol guardam grande energia dentro de si... ou seja: - A partir daí a voz de Gaara soou como 'você é realmente idiota por não saber disso'. – Antes de ser um prato afrodisíaco, como pensava ser apenas, é uma receita energética e leve..."

"Tsc..." Kankurou cruzou os braços, anotando mentalmente que precisava reler aquela receita, de alguma forma não se lembrava disso. _Será que o Gaara está me enganando? _Estudou o olhar entediado do irmão enquanto o via colocar uma pitada de cravo em pó nas frutas, a pergunta logo desaparecendo de sua mente. Apoiou o queixo numa mão, se perdendo em pensamentos.

_Sakura está dormindo... Gaara apareceu sem sua armadura de areia... Transpirando... Agora essa receita... _Seus olhos então se arregalaram em realização. _Masaka!_

Gaara o fulminou com um olhar que prometia dor caso ele abrisse a boca para comentar o que acabara de pensar e Kankurou se encolheu chegando à conclusão de que definitivamente aquele olhar deveria ser algo genético.

* * *

Em poucos dias Sakura arriscara comentar que já se sentia pronta para voltar ao trabalho, ansiava por voltar ao hospital, mas logo se viu impelida pelos irmãos com quem convivia nos últimos dias. De fato estava em péssimo estado quando a encontraram, mas ter recebido dois dardos 'ilusórios' fora o motivo pelo qual insistiam que ela devesse ficar pelo menos mais alguns dias de folga.

O Sol estava para nascer em aproximadamente duas horas, talvez antes, quando a medica-nin acordou sendo chamada por Gaara. "Daijobu ka?" Perguntou espanando o sono dos olhos.

"Vista isso, está frio lá fora." Ele sussurrou entregando-lhe algo.

"Doshita no, Gaara?"

Não recebendo resposta alguma ela suspirou se dirigindo ao banheiro. _Whoaa! Que lindo! _Gritou mentalmente, mais que acordada com a visão do manto vinho com detalhes lilases que pairava em suas mãos. Escovou os dentes e penteou os cabelos antes de procurar pelo ruivo que a acordara. Acabou por encontrá-lo na sala, próximo a porta.

"Ano, você sabe que não é nem perto das 5 horas, ne?" Ela se aproximou falando de modo a disfarçar um rastro de timidez que permanecia ao pensamento do que ele acharia ao vê-la com aquele manto.

"Hn." Ele voltou-se para ela e ficou em mudo silêncio por um longo momento. Longo demais para o desconforto de Sakura.

"Ano... Gaara?"

"Ikuso."

Sakura se viu puxada para fora da casa. "Eh? Chotto mat..." Ela se calou diante de algo totalmente inesperado.

Estudou o enorme cavalo negro que Gaara agora montava. Ele voltou-se para ela, estendendo sua mão indicando que subisse também. Sakura ruborizou recuando um passo, incerta do que fazer. Gaara olhou para o céu e ordenou que um laço de areia arrastasse a garota para si. Envolveu-a pela cintura com um braço enquanto o outro se ocupava em guiar o animal.

"Ano, aonde vamos?"

"Você vai ver." Disse fazendo um carinho na barriga dela como que assegurando que confiasse nele.

Em pouco tempo estavam rodeados pelo deserto. Nenhum sinal de civilização, pessoas ou qualquer animal por perto. Sakura estremeceu a uma brisa fria e se deixou encostar ao ruivo atrás de si, apreciando o calor que emanava dele. Gaara soltou as rédeas, deixando que o animal escolhesse o caminho, não faria diferença agora, pensou ao abraçá-la por trás. "Não ouse fechar os olhos..." Sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Abraçando os braços que a envolviam, ela manteve sua atenção mais adiante, sentindo os passos agora preguiçosos do cavalo sob si. Sentia-se um pouco ansiosa, eufórica por não saber o que estava esperando. A respiração hipnótica de Gaara em seu pescoço... O silêncio quase palpável do deserto...

E então aconteceu...

A primeira mudança fora tão sutil que mal percebera. A brisa que corria antes parou de soprar e mais adiante, onde julgou ser a linha do horizonte, surgiu uma linha vermelho-alaranjada com outra esverdeada por cima. Conteve a respiração ao ver as linhas se fundirem num laranja claro cujas bordas se tornaram rosadas. O céu acima do arco colorido que se formava pareceu ficar branco, mas logo se tingiu de uma cor vermelho vivo quando o sol começou a aparecer.

Gaara sentiu a garota a sua frente ofegar, após o longo período que em que sua respiração se mostrou ausente. Inclinou o rosto para frente, afagando sua nuca com a ponta do nariz. Ouviu-a soltar uma exclamação, quando o sol surgiu por inteiro. A bola de fogo, tão vermelha quanto o sangue, tingia todo o deserto daquela cor vibrante.

Sakura pôde ver mais adiante um monte de areia se mover de forma anormal, principalmente porque não havia qualquer brisa correndo. Seus olhos então se exclamaram ao ver o monte tomar a forma de uma enorme flor de lótus que se corava de rosa à luz avermelhada do sol.

Sentando-se de lado, Sakura fitou-o com um olhar emocionado. "Arigatou... Isso tudo... lindo!" Enlaçou-o com o braços para a seguir selar seus lábios com os dele.

Gaara sentiu seu estômago esquentar. Separou o beijo, tocando-lhe afavelmente no rosto. "Você... realmente... – Levantou-lhe o rosto com o nó do dedo indicador. – chora fácil demais..." Disse levando os lábios à lágrima que acabara de escorrer.

Sakura não respondera ao comentário, mas de alguma forma ele sabia que ela o chamara de 'bobo' novamente, só que dessa vez em pensamento. O céu já estava num azul-claro e o sol dourado como de costume quando decidiram retornar. Durante todo o percurso de volta, a garota escolhera por ficar aninhada no peito do outro, ainda de lado na frente dele. O que de fato não era nada mal, pois assim ambos tinham fácil acesso aos lábios do outro, ao que recorriam com cada vez mais freqüência.

Próximos aos portões de Suna Sakura se viu tensa, sem saber se deveria se afastar de Gaara ou não, afinal ele era o Kazekage e ela estava nada mais nada menos que nos braços dele. Sentiu um braço se apertar em sua cintura como que respondendo sua pergunta silenciosa.

"Não se incomoda com o que eles vão pensar?" Perguntou se referindo aos moradores da vila.

"Iie..."

De repente, Sakura sentiu seu estômago dotado de borboletas eufóricas. Ele estava certo, não deveria fazer muita diferença, já que há tempos atrás correram boatos de que estavam juntos. A diferença é que agora ratificariam o fato...

Sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem aos olhares e mesuras que as pessoas lhes lançavam. Gaara, para variar, mantinha-se ereto e indiferente. Num estande de flores uma senhora de pele queimada e enrugada sorriu gentil e Sakura não pôde deixar de retribuir o afeto. A idosa estendeu um cravo branco e Gaara o recebeu com um "Arigatou", deixando um quase invisível sorriso transparecer. Em seguida entregou a flor para Sakura com um beijo afável no rosto dela.

A atitude tão atípica do Kazekage trouxe engasgos, exclamações e até suspiros de algumas pessoas. Tudo bem que antes e após aquele breve gesto ele permanecia imparcial como de costume, mas o fato era que pela primeira vez alguns moradores o viram demonstrar algum sentimento de afeto de forma tão natural.

* * *

Alguns minutos depois, se ocupavam em preparar algo para o desjejum, ou ao menos o tencionavam já que os ofícios da culinária são sempre... digamos assim, estimulantes... E, quando Temari entrou pálida pela cozinha naquela manhã, acabou por dar de cara com seu irmão caçula assediando Sakura. Ao que parecia ele a abraçava por trás, mordiscando seu pescoço enquanto a impedia de pegar os copos no alto do armário. Temari exclamou os olhos diante da cena absurda que presenciava. "Deuses!"

Ruborizada ao extremo pela vergonha que sentia, Sakura quase derrubou um copo. Até mesmo Gaara deixou um leve rubor transparecer por seu rosto.

"Deuses! – A loira exclamou novamente apontando para o irmão. – Você está sem sua armadura de areia!"

"Hn." Ele comentou destacando uma uva do cacho de uvas que pairava sobre a mesa, comendo-a a seguir. Não se daria ao trabalho de contar que já fazia um bom tempo que andava sem a proteção quando em casa. Na época que Sakura e Naruto vieram para Suna já o fazia vez ou outra.

"Desde quando? Como?" Temari ainda era dona de olhos arregalados no rosto pálido à idéia dos dois como um casal.

"Eto... ano... foi de repente... ne? - Colocando os copos na mesa, Sakura fitou-a com atenção, mas logo seu embaraço foi trocado por preocupação. - Daijobu ka? O que aconteceu?" Indicou que a outra se sentasse, tratando-a ao estilo clássico e profissional que tinha quando trabalhava como medica-nin no hospital.

"Betsuni... – Temari abanou a mão em sua frente. – Meu estômago anda meio intolerante. Nada demais." _Devo ter exagerado na cafeína de novo..._

Sakura arregaçou a manga do manto vinho que ainda vestia. "Vamos ver..." Fechou os olhos, pousando a palma da mão sobre o estômago da outra, chakra esverdeado fluindo lenta e suavemente.

"Aonde foram tão cedo?" A loira perguntou meio desconfortável com toda aquela atenção.

"Dar uma volta." Sakura resumiu, sabendo que Gaara não iria querer partilhar a madrugada tida com a irmã. Seus olhos se abriram de repente e ela mordeu os lábios levantando-se. Franziu o cenho, pensando um pouco. "Ainda temos suco de laranja?" Perguntou de repente.

"Hn." Gaara abriu o refrigerador para pegar a jarra.

Sakura serviu um copo à Temari. "Beba isso... Por ser razoavelmente ácido aliviará seu enjôo."

Temari agradeceu. "Imaginava ser gastrite, mas bebidas ácidas não me fariam bem, ne?" Apontou.

Sakura sentou-se de frente para a amiga e fitou Gaara por um momento, que entendendo a mensagem por trás daquele olhar, se ausentou da cozinha. "Ano, Temari-san... – Disse escolhendo ser um pouco mais formal, tratando-a como paciente. – Quando foi a última vez que o seu ciclo se fechou?"

Temari franziu o cenho diante da pergunta inesperada. "Por que isso interferiria com...?" Calou-se, de repente. As mãos cobrindo sua boca, os olhos enormes. "Você acha que... eu...?"

Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior, fazendo uma expressão que dizia basicamente 'sim, é isso mesmo' enquanto balançava a cabeça afirmativamente. "Não tenho como confirmar assim com grande precisão, mas podemos passar no hospital para fazermos uns exames mais completos."

_Ok... O pior já passou, mas e agora? Devo ou não dar os parabéns? _Tocou no ombro da outra como que lhe dando apoio silencioso. "Por causa do sigilo médico-paciente não precisa se preocupar com..."

"Ele precisa saber... – Temari levantou o rosto para a medica-nin, o rosto num misto de emoções. – Shikamaru tem o direito de saber... demo..." Baixou o rosto, novamente tensa.

"Daijobu... – Sakura sorriu confiante. – Como ficarei por uns tempos aqui, pedirei à Godaime-sama que envie alguém com alguns pertences meus... Roupas entre outras coisas, ne? Requisitarei a presença dele para que você possa contar pessoalmente."

"Demo..."

A resistência da outra acabou por clicar em sua mente. Talvez esteja se perguntando como Shikamaru agirá diante disso tudo e Temari tinha toda razão do mundo para se mostrar incerta e assustada, pensou Sakura se pondo no lugar da outra. No entanto, para sua surpresa a loira se levantou espancando a mesa com a mão. "Ele que nem pense em fugir dessa!"

* * *

Sakura acabou por encontrar Gaara em seu quarto, sentado confortavelmente na poltrona de leitura. De olhos fechado ele ouviu os passos leves que se aproximavam calmos para em seguida sentir toques gentis em seu rosto. Segurou a mão que lhe tocava dando-lhe um beijinho.

Apertou os olhos ao estudar a Kunoichi diante de si. "Nanda?"

Ela balançou a cabeça em negação como quem diz que está tudo bem e se ajoelhou entre as pernas de Gaara. Surpreso, ele observou-a se inclinar para frente e pousar em seu colo, fechando os olhos para quem sabe se deixar mergulhar em pensamentos.

Talvez estivesse apenas preocupada por Temari... Ou talvez se perguntasse o que até agora não se incomodara em pensar, afinal, ela e Gaara também não se utilizaram de proteção alguma naquela tarde no hospital... Ou nas noites anteriores... Fazendo algumas contas mentalmente ela sabia que dificilmente estaria na mesma posição que Temari, mas o pensamento de que poderia estar a deixou pensativa.

Pelos próximos meses a vida dos irmãos da areia mudaria drasticamente, sabia disso, mas no momento tudo que ela queria era continuar ali, apoiada no colo de Gaara e aproveitando as carícias em suas mechas rosadas...

* * *

Tsunade relutaria em deixar Shikamaru partir para Suna e sabendo disso, Sakura pediu permissão antecipada à Temari para que contasse em segredo o motivo pelo qual Nara Shikamaru deveria com certeza estar no próximo grupo a viajar para o país do vento e sendo um segredo dessa importância era de se esperar sigilo total por parte dos conhecedores.

Obviamente, tanto Konoha quanto Suna ficaram a par da situação toda em menos de um mês. Em ambas as vilas logo rodavam os mais variados boatos sobre uma nova aliança, casamento... Sakura e Gaara também não saíram impunes dos comentários, visto que vez ou outra Sakura era a grávida na história, e não Temari.

"Há! – Kankurou deu um tapinha na própria perna. – Eu disse que havia algo de errado com ela."

"SShh... Kankurou!" Sakura o admoestou pelo comentário.

Ino, Neji e Rock Lee, que escoltaram Shikamaru até Suna, agora esperavam sentados numa sala contígua ao escritório de Gaara na torre do Kazekage.

"Gostaria de saber o que tanto Gaara conversa com ele. - Ino suspirou entediada. – Antes fosse a testuda aqui grávida... Não esperaríamos tanto..."

"Nani?" Sakura apontou um punho fechado para a loira.

"Biiiii!" Ino mostrou a língua como resposta à ameaça.

"À propósito, Haruno... – Neji se levantou. – Podemos conversar?"

"Hai..."

Dirigiram-se para o corredor, Sakura encostou-se de costas a uma janela, esperando pacientemente pelos recados que esperava há tempos e com certeza Neji teria alguma mensagem de Tsunade. Com o estômago gelado ela se viu apreensiva quanto ao que ouviria em breve. Respirou fundo, para, a seguir estudar o rosto do companheiro.

"Vamos, Neji... Poupe-me dessa espera angustiante..."

A Kunoichi recebeu um envelope lacrado ao invés de um recado oral como esperava. _Shishou... _Reconheceu de imediato a letra da Quinta. De repente, sentiu com se estivesse cara a cara com ela.

Neji observou atentamente as expressões perplexas que Sakura deixava transparecer e esperou pacientemente que ela terminasse de ler.

Tsunade perguntava como Sakura se sentia atualmente e se os efeitos colaterais haviam realmente acabado como Gaara relatara em sua última mensagem. Disse estar com saudades, mas o que a impressionou fora o fato dela ter se desculpado por tê-la privado de trabalhar no hospital. _Devia ter tido um pouco mais de fé em você... _Ela dissera. Os olhos de Sakura se encheram de lágrimas.

"Boba... Você fez o que julgou ser o melhor para mim..." Disse como se a outra estivesse presente. O resto da mensagem se resumia ao que Gaara já lhe havia dito. Sua missão de treinamento em Suna duraria 3 meses e que depois ela deveria retornar à vila. _"... Aliás, escreva para Naruto com urgência explicando que você não é a gestante de quem tanto falam por aqui. Ele quase fugiu para Suna a fim de 'demandar' explicações ao Kazekage. Não estou exagerando quanto ao termo demandar, se é que você me entende..."_ Sakura riu, imaginando o quão exasperado Naruto deve ter ficado. _"... Esperarei ansiosamente por ouvir sobre seus feitos enquanto estiver por aí. Um grande abraço de sua Hokage, Tsunade._

_Ps. Ino tem uma mensagem minha pessoal para você!"_

Sakura sorriu para Neji, indicando que terminara de ler. Teve a menção de retornar à sala, mas logo se viu impedida por um braço esticado que lhe impedia o caminho. Fitou-o perplexa se perguntando o que ele queria lhe dizer.

* * *

Kankurou estivera observando de longe Sakura receber um pergaminho o qual ela lera rapidamente. Notara também quando Neji a impedira de retornar, o olhar atônito dela... E por fim o abraço que trocaram antes que retornasse sorrindo animadamente. Lee, percebendo o sorriso genuíno da amiga, esbravejou que de fato a flor de konoha floresce mais de uma vez. Ino girou os olhos ao comentário.

"Então, Ino Buta-chan? – Sakura provocou a amiga. – Qual é a mensagem da Godaime-sama?" Perguntou apoiando as mãos na cintura.

Ino riu maliciosamente. "Será um prazer... – Fez um selo com as mãos. – Henge!" E num 'puff' de fumaça Ino se fez aparecer na forma da Hokage.

Sakura e Kankuro exclaram os olhos em surpresa. _Que diabos de mensagem é essa? _A kunoichi se perguntou.

"Sakura! Você que não ouse ter filhos com o Kazekage sem antes me consultar! Está certo que certos impulsos são difíceis de segurar, mas como uma boa aprendiz ..." 'Tsunade' dizia em alto e bom som.

Sakura se viu corar embaraçada diante dos absurdos que Ino dizia. Cobriu o rosto com as mãos esperando pelo resto daquela cena absurdamente estúpida, mas para sua surpresa a continuação não veio. Temerosa, levantou o rosto para observar o henge no jutsu de Ino se desfazer enquanto ela fitava Shikamaru e Gaara entrarem na sala e respirou aliviada de que ela teve o bom senso de se calar.

"Tsc, não acredito que você realmente fez isso, Ino..." Shikamaru reclamou pondo as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

"Bem, imagino que a conversa tenha sido produtiva." Kankurou apontou o quanto eles demoraram no escritório.

"Hn." Gaara tomou a mão de Sakura com um 'Ikuso' para que todos os seguissem até sua casa.

* * *

Lee, Ino e Sakura se ocupavam em preparar o almoço enquanto na sala de estar Neji e Gaara... conversavam? Sakura franziu o cenho mentalmente, _aqueles dois conversando deve ser algo praticamente impossível. _

Kankuro permaneceu na cozinha, vez ou outra participando da conversa que os três estavam tendo. Ino se encarregava de atualizar Sakura na novela NarutoXHinata. Aparentemente, o primeiro encontro oficial do casal acabou sendo no Ichiraku Ramen. Teuchi e Ayame, inclusive, andaram dando uma força especial para o enrolado casal.

* * *

Entrando silenciosamente no quarto de Temari, Shimakaru a viu de primeira deitada na cama. Sentou-se ao lado dela, observando os detalhes de seu rosto com atenção. _Mulher problemática... _Pensou deixando um sorriso bobo brincar com seus lábios.

Deitando-se de barriga para cima, Temari abriu os olhos para descobrir um Shikamaru debruçado sobre si. "Que horas são? – Perguntou de repente. – Devo ter cochilado... kuso... – Mudando para uma posição sentada ela estudou o ninja ao seu lado. – Gaara! – Exclamou como que lembrando de algo. - Como foi a conversa com ele?" Perguntou preocupada. Tinha a intenção de estar presente quando se encontrassem, mas pelo visto acabou cochilando e _ninguém_ (imaginou-se esganando Kankurou) se deu ao trabalho de acordá-la.

Shikamaru empalideceu, relembrando do rastro de areia que se agitava pelo escritório quando entrara para a suposta 'amigável conversa'.

"Mendokuse deshita... – Deu de ombros, sem realmente se importar. – Nada do que seu irmão pudesse dizer ou fazer mudaria minha atitude ou opinião, mas felizmente tínhamos os mesmo pensamentos..."

"Gostaria de ter contado pessoalmente... mas sua Hokage não o deixaria vir sem um bom motivo..."

Ele sorriu, uma mão acariciando a barriga da outra. "Quer dizer que temos um bichinho aí dentro...?"

Temari sentiu suas bochechas corarem ao comentário.

"Kawaii..." Ele sussurrou tomando-a com os lábios, uma mão deslizando por seus ombros.

Temari então se afastou bruscamente apontando um dedo para o rosto do outro. "Não pense que só porque estou esperando um filho que eu ficarei frágil e..."

"Shhh..." Shikamaru interrompeu beijando-a novamente, seus braços puxando-a para mais perto.

* * *

Os meses treinamento no hospital de Suna passaram velozes e logo em seguida Sakura retornara à Konoha. No entanto, fora intimada para ser a médica pessoal de Temari (por ela mesma) durante a gravidez, o que servia como desculpa para que uma vez por mês a kunoichi voltasse para o país do vento por alguns poucos dias.

Shikamaru acabou permanecendo o nono mês inteiro ao lado de Temari. Quanto ao que seria feito depois... Bem, procuravam não pensar muito nisso agora, visto que o assunto era tido como 'mendokuse'. Uma ou outra solução acabaria por vir, então que se preocupassem quando a hora chegasse.

* * *

Uma sorte tremenda, todos pensaram... Pois Temari entrara em trabalho de parto exatamente num dos dias de chegada de Sakura a Suna. Ela apertou a mão de Gaara num gesto carinhoso enquanto caminhavam de volta para casa.

Shikamaru permaneceria com Temari por essa noite no hospital e Kankuro... Bem, se oferecera como mensageiro para contar a Konoha que a recém-nascida 'Kana' nascera sem grandes problemas. Claro que deveria haver algum bom motivo para ele se oferecer assim, mas Gaara pouco se importou em liberá-lo ao simples pensamento de como ansiava pelo próximo momento que teria a sós com uma certa kunoichi...

Ele soltou um grunhido. "Assim demoraremos muito..." Impaciente, pegou Sakura de surpresa no colo e logo foram envoltos por areia.

No quarto dele, Sakura ficara na ponta dos pés a fim de lhe dar um beijinho, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço. "Quantas saudades! " Ela riu.

As mãos dele em sua cintura deslizaram pelas suas costas, enquanto a empurrava de encontro a cama. Usando um pouco de chakra para se impor, Sakura girou derrubando-o de costas na poltrona de leitura, subindo a seguir por cima dele.

Gaara viu-a se inclinar para beijar e mordiscar seu pescoço. Uma mão acariciou seu rosto num afago, então ela fitou-o nos olhos, a ponta de seus dedos no kanji de 'AI' que pairava em sua testa. Viu-a beijar o kanji antes de sussurrar algo em seu ouvido e exclamou os olhos àquelas palavras, seu coração de repente fora do compasso.

Com os olhos ardendo, de repente, Gaara acariciou seus cabelos com uma mão, pousando-a a seguir em seu pescoço. Estudou-a por um breve momento como que não acreditando no que tinha. Puxou-a para si, selando seus lábios nos dela, sequioso. Desejava mais...

Enlaçou-a pela cintura com um braço, puxando-a para mais perto em seu colo, a outra mão ainda no pescoço dela. O modo como suas línguas se tocavam... O modo como se encaixavam perfeitamente... Como se estudavam e liam como se fossem um só...

Entrando pela janela do lado oeste do quarto, o Sol poente dava um tom alaranjado ao ambiente e deixava os cabelos de Gaara num tom ruivo mais gritante... Ele afastou, num momento, as mechas rosadas que se espalhavam nos ombros nus cor de pêssego da mulher em seu colo, o aroma dela o enlouquecendo por dentro. Deslizou, então, os dedos pelo local, como que o analisando antes de levar seus lábios a ele.

Sentindo aquelas mordidas, Sakura reuniu o máximo de força de vontade que conseguiu reunir e se levantou do colo do outro.

Gaara fitou-a confuso por uns momentos, antes de sorrir maliciosamente ao vê-la puxar a faixa de seu manto. A faixa era verde com desenhos brancos e vinhos. E sua borda, vinho com detalhes da cor da areia. Contrastava interessantemente com o manto cor de gelo com detalhes brancos e bordas roxas com detalhes em gelo. Ela inclinou-se para frente mordendo o lábio inferior, expondo e deslizando as mãos pelo peito nu do outro. Em resposta, ele umedeceu lentamente os lábios, divertido pelo quão hipnotizada ela parecia com aquele simples gesto.

Sakura recuou ao vê-lo se levantar com um olhar quase que predador. Caiu sentada na cama ainda observando-o se aproximar. O manto dele aberto revelando seu peito e abdômen... Ela baixou os olhos para a calça que ele vestia e quando se deu conta já estava deitada com ele por cima de si.

As provocações logo tomaram um rumo diferente quando apenas suas respirações alteradas e gemidos eram ouvidos pelo aposento...

* * *

Deitada com Gaara a abraçando por trás, Sakura sorria internamente enquanto via sinais do alvorecer pela janela aberta. De alguma forma conseguiram manter o relacionamento à distância sem grandes problemas e quando se reencontravam, bem... O que dizer? Fechou os olhos por um momento relembrando das últimas horas com ele. Um calor invadiu seu coração e ela se descobriu incapaz de conter um sorriso. Com Gaara não era apenas uma kunoichi, mas uma mulher... O que ele fazia questão de lembrar cada vez que se reencontravam.

Tentada a fechar os olhos após a não tão longa noite em claro, usou o máximo de força de vontade que tinha para esperar o sol nascer. "Não vá dormir, heim?" Disse fazendo um carinho na mão dele.

"Hn."

Deixou-se, então, lembrar da tarde anterior em que realizara o parto de Temari. Após se certificar de que estava tudo certinho, segurou a pequena Kana com cuidado e se dirigiu ao corredor para apresentá-la brevemente ao pessoal. O rosto de Gaara fora algo impagável...

Conseguiu claramente ler o que se passava pela mente dele ao vê-la com o bebê nos braços. Os olhos grandes e razoavelmente abobalhados diziam tudo. Ela mesma se sentiu derreter àquele olhar...

_Droga... _Pensou ao ver que perdera parte do nascer do sol. Virou-se de frente para o ruivo, memorizando o olhar dele por um momento. _Então você ficou imaginando como seria... _Inclinou-se sobre ele dando-lhe um beijinho. "Kawaii..." Disse aconchegando-se nele. Concordava que a idéia não era de todo ruim, mas não agora... Quem sabe num futuro próximo...

Sem entender nada, Gaara fechou as cortinas com ajuda de um rastro de areia. A vida nunca mais seria a mesma, pensou e então um sorriso se formou em seus lábios, o sono aos poucos tomando conta...

_Ainda bem..._

* * *

**Agradeço de coração a todos que me incentivaram carinhosamente a continuar este fanfic! Foi uma honra e imenso prazer escrever para tanta gente! Obrigada! Não teria conseguido sem vocês!**

**Por todas a reviews, DOUMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASUUUUUUUU! **


	11. Bônus: Cookies

Ok, esse bônus não é grande coisa e não está engraçado... mas o colocarei mesmo assim!

Foi um prazer, minna!

* * *

**All is Full Of Love**

By Chinmoku

**Capítulo Bônus: Cookies!**

Misturando as gemas com o açúcar mascavo, Sakura cantarolava baixinho uma música. _Agora a essência de hortelã e depois a farinha..._ Quase derramou a farinha no chão quando braços fortes a envolveram pela cintura e a tiraram do chão.

"Whaaa! Nani sun no yo, Gaara!" Exclamou exasperada, a colher em sua mão ameaçando derramar a mistura de gemas, açúcar e hortelã a qualquer momento no chão.

Sakura sentiu o aperto em sua cintura diminuir, para logo ver-se arrepiar à respiração provocativa em sua nuca. "Aa..."

Gaara acariciou a barriga dela, mordiscando seu pescoço enquanto ela tentava misturar a farinha aos outros ingredientes na vasilha. "Hnn... – Ele deslizou a língua pelo lóbulo da orelha dela para sussurrar a seguir. – Por que você não larga isso por um tempo...?"

"Aa... – Sakura inclinou a cabeça para trás suspirando. – Não posso, senão os cookies ficarão ruins..."

"Cookies? - Piscando inúmeras vezes, Gaara encarou a vasilha diante de si com grande interesse. – Cookies, Cookies?"

Voltando-se para o Kazekage diante de si, Sakura riu. "Hai, cookies... Você gosta?"

Ela observou o olhar ansioso do outro que passava dela para a vasilha e vice-versa e tomou isso como um 'sim'. Ficou na ponta dos pés para lhe dar um beijinho. "Bem, acho que isso muda o rumo do seu pensamento..."

Colocou uma colher de sopa cheia e bicarbonato e depois outra de fermento na massa e pôs-se a mexer.

Gaara franziu o cenho, cruzando os braços. "Para que é isso?" Perguntou indicando o pote de bicarbonato.

"Ah, isso faz a mágica dos cookies. É o que os fazem ficar crocantes..." _Ok, por um momento pensei ter visto os olhos dele brilharem... Será que o Gaara gosta tanto assim de cookies?_ Observou a pose estilo Sabaku no Gaara, Kazekage de Suna, por um momento. _Naaahh, deve ter sido imaginação._

Gaara se apoiou de costas à bancada onde Sakura ainda misturava os ingredientes e cruzou os braços. "Kankurou me contou sobre sua _conversa _com o Hyuuga Neji..."

"Hai." Ela pegou um facão para cortar uma barra de chocolates em pequenos cubinhos.

"O que ele queria?"

"Você sabe... tinha mensagens da Godaime..."

"Refiro-me ao que aconteceu depois da mensagem..."

"Depois da mensagem? Hmmmm... - Sakura levou o indicador a boca enquanto olhava para o teto pensando. – Ahhh! Sim... Nada demais, ele só queria me dizer algumas coisas..."

"..."

Ela quase gargalhou ao sentir a curiosidade que emanava dele. _3...2...1..._

"Que coisas?"

Ela suspirou. "Isso é pessoal... Não vou contar..." E com isso derrubou os cubinhos de chocolate dentro da massa, misturando com um pouco mais de dificuldade agora.

Gaara a encarava pensando nas mais diferentes formas de arrancar a informação dela. _Isso vai ser interessante, _pensou quase rindo.

Percebendo um rastro de malícia no outro, Sakura apontou a colher suja para ele. "Se insistir no assunto não terá os cookies!"

Tudo bem que ela disse de brincadeira e não realmente esperava que ele fosse responder à 'chantagem', mas surpreendeu-se ao vê-lo se sentar comportado na mesa da cozinha. Imaginou-o na forma chibi com os olhos grandes e brilhantes do tipo 'não me tire os deliciosos cookies' e quase gargalhou.

Terminou de moldar os cookies e sentou-se ao lado dele para contar que o que Neji queria lhe dizer era nada mais nada menos que estava contente por ela estar bem e feliz com Gaara. A verdade é que ela e Neji se tornaram quase grandes amigos, muito embora ninguém soubesse disso e tampouco entenderiam se soubessem. "Viu? Era bobeira... Não precisava ficar cheio de ciúmes por causa disso..."

"Não estava com ciúmes..."

"Kawaii! - Ela riu o beijando no rosto e se levantando para se sentar no colo dele. – Ano ne... – Enlaçou-o pelo pescoço. – Agora que os cookies estão no forno, podemos subir..."

Pronto... Agora era o momento ideal para uma máquina fotográfica. Sakura observou-o permanecer mudo como que ponderando as soluções para um grande problema, o rosto num misto de ansiedade com alguma coisa que ela não conseguia explicar.

"Doshita no?"

"É que... – Pela segunda vez em sua vida ela o vira corar. Gaara baixou a voz. – Não quero correr o risco de queimar os cookies..."

_Aaahhhh... Então é isso... _Pensou gargalhando mentalmente. Sakura então o abraçou, dando-lhe beijinhos afáveis. Definitivamente de todas as inúmeras coisas que imaginou que Gaara pudesse gostar, cookies definitivamente não era uma delas. Bem... Ao menos descobriu um dos pontos fracos dele.

_Totemo kawaii...  
_

* * *

Bem, espero que tenham gostado dessa bobeirinha... Para os que não sabem 'totemo kawaii' significa 'muito fofo/bonitinho' e etc...

**Novamente agradeço o carinho de todos e as amáveis reviews! **


	12. Agradecimentos

Minna!!!

Vim agradecer pelas reviews recebidas mesmo após o término do fanfic.

Vocês não imaginam o quanto isso significa para mim!! Eu fico como idiota pulando sozinha na frente do pc!! XD

Sério!! Fico emocionada mesmo!! Muito obrigada!! Eu ponderei os pedidos que me fizeram de continuar com o fanfic, mas simplesmente não consegui porque eu achei aquele o final perfeito... mas para os que desejam uma certa continuação, embora de continuação não tenha nada ou quase nada, bem... estou começando um novo fic de Naruto... Talvez apareçam surpresas nele... quem sabe...rsrsrs

Para os que se interessarem, será uma honra!!

Mais uma vez, agradeço aos leitores todos e às amáveis reviews!! Não teria conseguido sem o apoio de vocês todos!

Arigatou, minna!!!!!!!!!

_**Chinmoku**_

Ps. Ainda estou corrigindo os errinhos que deixei passar... no flames, please!!!


End file.
